NO STRINGS ATTACHED
by SpanishLily
Summary: AU. Emily and Naomi have been best friends their entire lives. After Emily gets her heart broken she seeks the advice of Naomi and somehow, (after a whole lot of alcohol and a whole lot of talking stupid nonsense) they end up making a "friends with benefits" arrangement. Will they be able to handle sex with no strings attached?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before anything else I'd like to say I am sorry for not updating my other fanfic "Fifteen Minutes or a Lifetime" that is still going on. I have been staying overnight at the hospital with my mum who is really sick and I hadn't had much access to proper internet here. To write that fic (If you've read it) I need internet access because of the amount of media/videos/articles I use to write it. I will try to update as soon as I get a chance.

Meanwhile,I am bored off my wits and I got this idea in my head (from one of the many movies I've been watching in my bored state) and I started to write and it just flowed. So now that I've gotten quite a few chapters written I decided it's okay to post it. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own skins...but if I did...I'd have a clever way of describing it as a disclaimer but I don't because it's really late for me and my mind is fried!

* * *

No Strings Attached

CHAPTER 1

Emily

I'd had never before been as disappointed as that Sunday afternoon when I showed up in front of her house to apologize for the fight we had had the night before and that's when I saw it.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me with this…"

"I am not…I am not kidding Katie, I can't hide it anymore. I can't pretend that I don't anymore…okay? I am tired of pretending. I love you and that's all there is to it."

I had never been as disappointed because up to then I had been lying to myself about what was going on between me and Effy, even thought it had been evident for such a long time. There she was; my girlfriend Effy, declaring her undying love for my sister and I was the idiot standing in the back of some rose bushes still listening…because apparently I like to torture myself.

"You're joking, right?"

"I am not"

"Effy Stonem and Katie…your sister Katie…_I-am-not-a-muff-muncher-I-am-cock-cruncher-Katie_"

"Yes"

"Katie Fucking Fitch?"

"No, Princess Kate the Duchess of Cambridge, Naoms…yea Katie Fucking Fitch…my sister" I said sarcastically.

"Un-be-fucking-lievable"

She sat up from her chair and grabbed a couple of bottles of liquor and two glasses and started walking toward the sofa where I was sitting and handed me one.

"You look like you need a drink, Em"

"I need more than a drink" I said, taking the bottle from her hands and starting to drink right from.

"Hey, hey…chill out with that…it's raining like crazy outside and this is the last of it…slow down…"she said taking the bottle right out of my hands.

"Just…shut up and hand me the bottle, Naomi…I am serious…"

"Alcoholism is never the answer" She said as she poured some more liquor in my glass and then hid the rest behind her back. "You just need to let it out…you just need to vent. C'mon talk to me…"

"Fuck that…I am sick of talking about it. I am sick of all this shit, I just need a drink. Bad." I said moving on top of her to take the drink from behind her and then hitting her a bit when she tried to stop me.

"Alright, but don't take it out on me…I told you since the beginning not to fuck around with Effy. I told you she always was a little off…it runs in their family."

"I know you told me, but it's fucking Effy Stonem…I mean, have you _seen_ her Naomi? She's hot."

"Yea, I suppose if I were into the crazy bitch type…I'd fuck her."

"Well, she wouldn't…not unless you're Katie…apparently she's madly in love with her…she even mentioned marriage."

"Marriage" she said laughing. "Effy and your sister…c'mon now…"

"I am serious, and I am there standing behind a fucking bed of roses listening to all this rubbish fucking crying my eyes out like the fucking imbecile that I always am."

"Oh God, don't say that…you're not an imbecile…" she said taking my head and putting it on her shoulder. "That's just how love is Ems…it makes us really fucking stupid."

"Love? What I felt for Effy was hardly love Naoms…"

"Well, Love/lust…same thing. The point is that no matter what you call it, it still fucking sucks."

"It does…it really fucking does."

For a minute we sat there silently next to one another without saying much else while she played with my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"You know what the worst part was?" I said after a bit of silence.

"What?"

"I didn't even get to shag her…I mean…after all those dates…those weeks of wooing her, presents, outings, sexting, the works…and nothing."

"Nothing? Like not even a bit of snog…"

"Not even that…except for that first time and then never again. She kept on saying she wanted to wait for the right moment. And you know me, I don't push people."

"You're like my fucking hero Ems…I wouldn't be able to do that shit. I mean…it's been like what? Five months now…"

"Ten months…remember Sara and I broke up in May."

"Holy shit, that's right…Ten months…Jesus Emily…I wouldn't be able to hold out that long. I'd go insane."

"Yea, well that goes to show you why I am so fucking upset with this whole thing…I am not just heartbroken, I am also sexually frustrated."

"I would be...but well, at least not shagging your girlfriend is better than what I've been doing."

"No it isn't…trust me…"

"No, but it is…at least you and Effy were in a sort of relationship for a few months…at least you had someone to like be with for important stuff…I've been completely alone since Fred and I broke up…that was right after college"

"Has it been that long already?"

"Yes, and apparently I am starting to get desperate…you know how many dates I've been in the last month?"

"Dunno…3, 4 maybe"

"12"

"12? Where can you even find 12 separate men to date in a month Naomi…What are you like announcing yourself on Craigslist or something?"

"Not just on Craigslist…I've tried everything…Craigslist, paid dating sites, chat rooms, pubs…I even went on a date with a guy from my mom's job the other day. Fucking Tosser."

"But you shagged him…"

"Course I didn't shag him…he was well fit and all…but still a fucking tosser nonetheless."

I laughed at seeing my best friend's face as she said this and got up off the sofa to serve us another drink.

"This whole dating thing…men or women, it's all the same bullshit. It takes so much of my time. With all that time and money I wasted on Effy Stonem I could've…dunno…learned German or something…"

"Why would you wanna learn German? That makes no sense. You don't live in Germany"

"I dunno…for the sake of learning something. I am sure learning German would've made more sense than running around like a fucking dog on a leash after Effy. That just makes me feel really stupid. And you know…I knew…I fucking knew something strange was going on between her and Katie. I just didn't wanna see it."

"Don't blame yourself…close to a year without shagging and someone like Effy Stonem promises you some…I'd have been just as blind too."

"I can't believe sex controls us this fucking much…you always hear that men think about sex every three minutes and I just think…Jesus, I'd hate to be a man…if I do the stupidest things just to get some sometimes I can't imagine being like….dunno…Cook…no wonder he's so out of control. I would be."

"You know, it makes me mad when people say that…as if men are allowed to think and desire sex more than women can…that's just crap. It's a double standard."

"Oh gosh, don't start with your feminist manifesto crap again…"

"I am not…I am gonna give you the feminist lecture again but I am being completely serious. I hate that men are allowed to desire all the sex they want and do almost anything they want to get it while I get to be judged if I go and have a couple of one-night stands. Why is it so wrong for me and not for them?"

"I don't think it's wrong."

"Yea, but you are you…you think differently. Plus you're my best mate. I could date a cucumber and you'd be okay with it. But you think if I went around telling everyone how many "dates" I've been on in a month they wouldn't judge me. It's all such rubbish."

"It is…it's rubbish. But at least you're having fun."

"Trust me; it's not all that much fun."

"It must be, if you keep on doing it."

"I don't even know _why_ I do it…all I've found out there is a whole mess of wankers. Why bother?"

"Maybe you hope amongst all those wankers you could finally find someone to love."

She laughed as I said that to her.

"Or at least someone to shag on a regular basis, I mean…how pathetic am I that my mum and Kieran have a better sex life than me. You know I have a key to my mum's house but lately I've taking it to calling ahead…I don't think they even _wear_ clothes anymore."

"Oh, that's just too much information for me right there…I could've gone through life without having to ever picture that…Auntie Gina is my godmother for Christ's sake." I said laughing and making a face of disgust.

"Well, now you find out your dear godmother isn't very "Godly"…you should've heard the stories her and your mum were sharing with me and Cook during your dad's cook-out other day…about their hippie days. They were both obviously trashed, but it was…_eventful_ to say the least. Let me tell you, your mother…"

"_My _mother?

"Yea, _your_ mother…"

Jenna Fitch a.k.a Prudy McPrudister?"

"Oh gosh, if you only knew…"

"Ewww…I don't want to…please…please don't…I'd like to think my parents shagged only twice in their life and that's only because us kids are the evidence, otherwise…"

"What you'd rather believe that you, Katie and James were brought in by the stork from Paris? Well you weren't…and according to my mum there was a lot of hippie style free-love shagging going on during their Uni years."

"Oh God…my ears…"I said placing my hands on them trying to avoid hearing anymore. Of course, Naomi continued. She never knew when to stop.

"I bet you good ole Auntie Jenna went down the fanny train a couple of times herself from what they were implying…"

"Stop!" I said while I grabbed on to her and punched her really hard in the arm. "Right now! That's enough."

"Alright…alright…" she said laughing and trying to move away from my punching fit. "I'll stop…but I'll tell you one last thing. Those hippies, man… they had the right idea…free love, no feelings, no consequences…no strings attached."

"You really think so?" I said looking at my best mate straight in the eyes.

"Yea, imagine all the fanny time you want and no having to worry about all the crap that comes along with it…sounds like a fine deal to me."

"And you'd be up for that?" I said while biting my lip.

"I mean, I could be…I just don't know if I'd be up to the whole shagging around with everyone on the commune deal…that could get confusing…but like if I could just find someone to just have like some sort of deal with…"

"You mean like a fuck-buddy type of thing?…"

"Yea…yea…you know I hadn't heard that term until a few weeks ago when Cook tried to convince me that it'd be a great idea for me and him to get in some sort of "fuck-buddy" arrangement."

"But you didn't, did you?" I asked immediately.

"No…with his crayon-colored-Chlamydia-infested-cock? Not a chance."

I laughed at remembering our first day of college and how Cook was forced by the college director to show us his entire "special" tattoo. It was pretty funny.

"He wanted me to fill-in-the-gaps for him on the days he wasn't able to pull…which is not a lot…he's surprisingly good at it. But still, I just…yuck…I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"But you thought about it?" I asked curiously.

"Only for like a microsecond…just because it'd be better than recurring to the rubbish I find on Craigslist. At least Cook is a friend."

"What about among your other friends?"

"Who?" She said laughing really loudly.

"I don't know…" I said not knowing where I was going with that question.

"Freds, you know I never would…that's just way too complicated. And then who's left? Thomas is attached to Pandora's hip and JJ…c'mon Ems, I love the guy but if I have to recur to becoming fuck-buddies with JJ that's when you know I'd hit rock bottom."

I stopped for a minute because what I was about to say was crazy and maybe it was the vodka talking but I couldn't help myself.

"Well…What about me? I am your friend."

"You?"


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi

When you're 23 you feel like you should be doing those things adults do but sometimes you do stupid things because…fuck it…you're 23 and you're young and when will you ever be able to do something like that again. That's what got me into this mess with Emily. Yes, Emily…Emily Fitch…my best friend since, like, the womb. We'd grown up together since our mums had been and still were the best of friends since college. My mum was her godmother for Pete's sake. But somehow, after a whole lot of alcohol and a whole lot of talking stupid nonsense we ended up not just shagging like bunnies on Viagra that night (and a little bit into the morning) but even worse, ended up concocting this little "fuck buddy-no strings attached" scenario that seemed perfect…at least it did then.

"You alright Naoms?" She said while we shared a fag in bed.

"Course I am…I am just thinking…"

"Thinking about what?"

"How this is gonna work…this whole…fuck-buddy deal…"

"Dunno" She said while I handed her the fag and lay back down on my belly. "It's been working pretty well so far." She said with a cheeky smile.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Right, it definitely has…but don't you think we're gonna need rules or something?" I said as I felt her moving closer to me and placing kisses on the small of my back.

"Ummm…" I said as I felt her suddenly move right behind and straddle me and start to massage my back. "Like what kind of rules?" She said on my ear while she pushed the fag into the ashtray nearby and started to kiss the back of my neck lightly.

"Like….ummmmm…like more of this, for one…" I said, almost out of breath.

She laughed joyously and then remained kissing my back slowly. "More of this…check…what about this?" She said moving herself against my bottom really slowly. By this time I couldn't say much of anything at all, I didn't know how she was able to do that to me and still remain talking. I couldn't say a word.

"Should I stop?" She said after a bit.

"Nooo…I was just…I…um…what we're we talking about?" I said with a crack on my voice.

She laughed really loudly and remained caressing my back a bit.

"The rules"

"Yea…yea… the rules" I said moving a bit so that I could turn around to move her off of me. She looked very disappointed.

"Hey!" She said as I moved and pulled the duvet over me and lay on my side in order to face her. "I was having fun."

"I know" I said biting my lip at seeing her disappointed face. "So was I, but that's my point…we gotta set up rules…" I said as she moved closer to me and started to kiss me. "And boundaries" I said moving back from her just a bit. "So that we don't get too caught up and this doesn't get really ugly really fast…you know."

"Yea, okay" She said as she took some hair off of my face, pulled it behind my ear and smiled.

"Like…that…" I said "None of that"

"None of what?"

"That gesture…that look you just gave me…we can't have that. That's not fuck-buddy behavior."

"What look?"

"That you're-too cute-when-you-withhold-sex-from-me-look…can't have _that_…none of that. That leads to feelings."

"Alright" she said as she sat down on my bed and pulled a sheet to cover herself. "No…'looks'…what else?"

I thought about it for a minute and then I responded.

"No girlfriend behavior"

"Girlfriend behavior?"

"Yea…like stuff that girlfriend's do for one another…like anything that is neither friendship nor sex…anything in between…can't have any of that."

"Fine" she said laying herself back down on the bed and covering everything but she head with the sheets.

"I got one" she said finally.

"OK, go ahead…" I said interested.

"We gotta set up like a sex quota…"

"A quota? Like a minimum amount of times we _must _do it during the week, or something?"

"Not…not that specific. But let's say that like I am in the mood because I've had like a really long day and I just need a shag…you can't just refuse me. That'd be unfair."

"Well, what if I am really not in mood or am sick or I am like on my period or something?"

"OK, with _some_ exceptions…such as those…but aside from that…we generally are _there _for each other. Right?"

"Yea" I said looking at her serious face and smiling. "I guess that's the entire point of this…to be _there_ for each other to liberate ourselves from that pressure…we could focus our energy elsewhere."

"Alright" She said satisfied with my answer.

"What else?" I said right after that.

"Dunno…can you think of anything else?"

"Honesty" I said determined. "If something comes up, if you start to have something with someone else, if start to develop any jealousy, any feelings…anything that could start to mess with this arrangement we must be honest about it…"

"I agree" she said getting up and starting to pick up her clothes from the floor where they were tangled along with mine."I like that rule…complete honesty."

I looked at her for a moment a bit confused and looked outside my bedroom window. It had stopped raining.

"What are you doing?" I asked after watching her get completely dressed.

"Going home…I am hungry as hell and I've got some clients meeting me for a wedding shoot in few weeks. Big money."

"Well you don't have to go if you're hungry…I can cook you something…"

"Nope" She said kneeling into the bed and giving me a kiss on top of my head. "No girlfriend behavior…cooking me breakfast is girlfriend behavior."

"No it isn't…I've cooked you breakfast before…" I complained.

"Yea, well you had never cooked me breakfast after fucking my brains out all night before…cooking breakfast after sex…that's girlfriend behavior." She said as she grabbed her purse and started to walk away into the living room.

"But…but…you love my breakfasts…I can make you Spanish omelette…I got chorizo…"

"Great, I'll take some of that with me" She said opening my fridge and taking the last bit of chorizo from it."

"Hey, that's my chorizo…"

"You offered it…"

"I offered to _cook_ you some…not that you can take it all…that's not fair…"

"Well since you can't cook me any…because that'd be…"girlfriend behavior" then I am taking it with me and making my own _tortilla_." She said opening my cupboards and taking my omelette maker and putting it in a recyclable tote bag.

"Where do you think you're going with that?"

"I need it…to make the _tortilla_. I don't own one, which is ironic because…you know…_tortillera_…" She said pointing at herself.

"What?" I said a bit confused.

"Nevermind…I'll give you a Spanish lesson later. Maybe a naughty one." She said with a cheeky smile giving me a kiss on the nose. "I gotta go before I am late. Call you later."

She didn't even say goodbye. She kind of left me there completely starkers and with a dumb smile on my face. I knew then and there this thing with Ems was bound to turn complicated but for some reason I refused to stop. Maybe that's just how I am or maybe that just happens when you are 23 years old. You just don't know when to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily

I shouldn't have gone home that morning. But I was so happy, so frigging ecstatic about what had just happened between Naomi and I that I had completely forgotten about a situation that was going on right before I had escaped to Naomi's place the day before. So now that I arrived at home with a stupid grin on my face and a bag full of chorizo and an omelette maker, I was brought right back down from heaven. There she was…sitting on our sofa when I opened the door to my house. Katie Fucking Fitch.

"Ems, we need to talk"

"Look Kay, I had a great night last night and I really don't feel like talking nonsense right now…"

"It's not nonsense; you know it isn't nonsense…Emsy I swear to you that I didn't know that Effy felt that way about me…"

"Don't lie to yourself Katie..."

"I swear on our mother's head that I had no clue…If I had known, if I had even the slightest clue I would've told you…she's your girlfriend and I'd never…"

"Was..."

"What?"

"_Was_ my girlfriend…I have no girlfriend right now…I am single and you don't know how much I am enjoying it."

"Yea, no kidding" She said pushing her finger into a bit of love bite that Naomi had left on my neck from the night before. "Guess you don't lose your time…"

"You're one to talk? How many Bristol Rovers players did you shag last year?...was that seven?"

"Six…You're counting Danny twice, he was a repeat"

"Six then…so if you think you're gonna come in here and dictate what I can or cannot do with my fanny you can go fuck yourself…or go fuck a Bristol's Rover…or better yet…go fuck Effy Stonem, I'd bet she'd love that."

She sat there looking at me as I started to move everything around to make me that breakfast.

"Ems, I swear that I didn't know anything...I was at her house returning the black dress she loaned for an event and then all of a sudden she just started to confess all this shit…I really didn't know what she was doing. And I swear…on everyone and their grandmother's head that she kissed _me_…I didn't wanna…I mean…I didn't know that she was going to do that…and then you walked in…"

"Do you even know what the meaning of the phrase 'drop it' is Katie?"

"I can't…I can't drop it because I need to explain to you that this was all Effy, okay? I'd never in my life…"

"Jesus…don't you know when you shut up? I don't care…okay? I don't give a rat's arse about Effy Stonem. If I'd known you'd be here to fucking annoy me with this whole nonsense I'd have stayed at Nao…where I was at…"

"Where you were at?" She said looking at me with a curious face. "Where were you at last night Ems?"

"That's not any of your business…"

"Wait…I know that omelette maker…that's the one that you bought when we were in Malaga visiting Nan…you bought it for Naomi…you were at Naomi's"

"No I wasn't" I said starting to grab the eggs and potatoes from the pantry.

"Yes you were…don't lie to me Emily. Wait…you were at Naomi's and then you…" she said pulling my shirt collar to reveal even more hickeys. "Jesus Christ, you finally shagged her, didn't you?"

"What? Noooooo…no I didn't. Shut up. Nooooo."

"Yes you did, you can't lie to _me_…I can see it. Oh my gosh…you totally fucked her. I could see it all over your face."

I couldn't help but smile at seeing Katie's face. She knew me too damn well. It was very very hard to lie to my twin sister.

"So what if I did? Is that so wrong? It's not like I am on a relationship or anything…I can fuck whoever I want or are you gonna have an opinion on that aspect of my life as well?"

"No…no…not at all. You can fuck a goat with a wig for all I care…but how was it? Like…how did that even happen? Are you two like together now? Oh my gosh…I owe Cook 40 quid…"

"It was…what!? You owe Cook 40 quid?…what were you like betting on it or something?"

"Noooo…I mean…yea, kinda…but it was years ago and he was piss-drunk…he prolly won't remember."

"Years ago?"

"Yea, like in college and shit…he was convinced Campbell was head-over-heels in love with you because she wouldn't shag him and I was still in my denial phase so I was like…puff…my sister is not a muff muncher…boy was I wrong." She said rolling her eyes.

"You're unbelievable…years ago…in college…both of you and Cook are just fucking incredible…"

"Yea, Incredibly genius…I guess we are like those idiot say-bounds..."

"Idiot Savants"

"Yea, yea…you know what I mean…you know I am no good with languages…"

"You mean like English and such…"

She hit me in the arm and it was well deserved but I couldn't help myself sometimes when she said something incredibly stupid. After all she took shots at me all the time, what was a little insulting between sisters once in a while?

"Whatever…okay so when is, like, the wedding and shit?"

"The wedding?"

"Your wedding to blondie…you're together, you're lezzas…isn't that what lezzas do? They get together today and then move-in like a week later…marry the next month."

"Ha-ha" I said mockingly. "No…that's not what we _do_…bitch…and for your information we are not together."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, it was just a hook-up…"

"Haaaaaaaaaa" she said with a laugh that sounded too much like a duck quack. "You and Campbell…just a hook-up…who is the one lying to herself now?"

"It's true…we just hooked up…well…we hooked up and then we decided it was good so we've come to an agreement…"

"An agreement?" Katie said curving an eyebrow.

"You know, like…we hook up every now and again when we feel like it…no relationship, no feelings...just sex."

"You mean you and Campbell are like…fuck-buddies?"

"Yea…something like that…"

Katie stopped for a second and looked at me with a very serious face. I knew exactly what she was going to ask.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Course I am…why wouldn't I be okay with that?" I said immediately, trying to avoid her eyes.

"Alright, let me rephrase this…is 16-year-old-suicidal-Emily getting on anti-depressants because Naomi was in love with Freddy McClair gonna be okay with that?"

"I was never suicidal..."

"All thanks to me! If I hadn't practically pushed you out of bed and taken you to see the doctors…I'd be an only child right now…well…minus the worm of course, but he doesn't count…"

"Alright, so maybe I did have a little _crush_ on her way back when but it's been so many years…I am completely over that. Naomi and I are just friends…"

"Friends don't shag…hate to break it to you, sis." She said all smart-alecky.

"Fine, we are friends with a little more…friends with benefits…but that's it."

Katie looked at me while shaking her head and sitting down until I finished cooking our breakfast.

"Stop giving me that look. We're adults, we both agreed on this…we have rules…that's all there is to it."

Still no answer from Katie. She just looked at me rambling on while I plated the omelette and started to walk toward the table again. Amazingly so, my sister was even more annoying when she was silent than when she actually talked. Go figure.

"Shut up" I said as I saw her judging eyes staring at me.

"I haven't said shit…I am not saying shit…"

"OK, then don't say shit…"

"I won't…not a peep"

"And stop looking at me like that…"

She looked at me for a few more seconds and then started to eat her omelette as if the conversation about Naomi was over, but as usual Katie always gets the last word.

"Ems…"

"What?"

"You're not gonna make me wear one of those ugly fluffed-up bridesmaids dresses, are you?"

"Bridesmaid's dress?"

"For your lezza wedding with Naomi next month…" She said laughing really loudly.

"I told you to drop it…bitch!" I said throwing a piece of baguette at her.

She was laughing so hard she almost fell off her chair. I couldn't help but laugh either just watching her. My sister was a bitch but I did have to admit she could make me laugh.

"Just…sit down, shut up and eat your _tortilla _Kay…fucking bitch."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I promised myself I wasn't going to post these too fast, yet here I am. I think you deserve it. It's the weekend. Thanks for the views and the reviews. **Review are very welcomed. I love to read what you think :) **Marv and Mae, thanks for your reviews my lovelies.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't mine but in a story where Jenna Fitch and Gina Campbell are best friends from college...that deserves an award...even if it's just the Nobel Peace prize. LOL. I'll take Katie and a can of whipped cream as a consolation prize, though.

* * *

Naomi

"Blondieeeee"

I usually tried to avoid having to head over nearby my mother's house because I always end up running into him and today I really did not feel like having to deal with Cook.

"What'cha want Cookie…I am not in the mood."

"Not in the mood for what babes? I am just coming over to say hi…you don't need to pounce on me…unless you want to." He said smiling at me with his signature pervert smile.

I couldn't help but smile back because though he was quite annoying, Cook was one of my best friends and always managed, somehow, to pull a smile off of me.

"Atta girl…that's the smile I like…" He said pulling his arm around my neck and walking with me toward my old house. "Why you so pissy, had another disastrous date with a Craigslist creep?"

"No…and…how do you even know that?" I said a bit surprised.

"I heard it from JJ"

"JJ? I never told…oh…fuck me…that fucking bitch Lara must've heard me when I was telling Pandora…Jesus…why am I still friends with you tossers?"

"Because you love us to pieces…and you know it."

I looked at him well knowing that he was right. I had never been the lovey-dovey type but I did have to admit to myself that my friends had become like family to me in the last few years and that I truly loved them. Even if I wanted to smack the shit out of them sometimes.

"OK, well then…if it's not a date then why are you so pissy?"

"I had a horrible day at work…my fucking boss wants me to do a piece on a fucking posh wedding in two weeks…he knows I don't do socials and crap like that…I am a politics reporter. But since I am the most junior reporter he thinks he can fuck me up the arse anytime he wants to. I am so tired of that shit."

"Is that the Wilson-Jones wedding?"

"Yea…the same one…how do you even know that?"

"We're playing that…Jenna and Katie are the wedding planners, they got us the gig. They're paying quite well. Effy says they're quite posh…"

"Awesome" I said a bit disappointed. Not only did I have cover the fucking wedding but now I had to see Effy, Cook and the band…I also had to see aunt Jenna, Katie…and worse of all…possibly Emily.

"It will be…JJ and Thomas are gonna be helping set everything up…and even Emilio will be there. She's doing all the photographs…It'd be like our own little reunion."

"Yea…" I said trying not to sound too grim. Days ago the thought of a little reunion with friends had been great but now it wasn't sounding like my cup of tea. Especially not having to see Emily. Not after she hadn't called me for like three days after what had happened. Frankly I was really mad at her. I was mad because it wasn't like I hadn't texted her a few times just to like open the gateways. If she had been feeling weird about it after it happened I would've understood. It was just odd to me; it was really really odd that she had just ignored me for so many days. She never did that. I think Emily and I hadn't stop talking a single day in our life. This silence was starting to mess with my mood and my mind.

"You know, mate…maybe I should bladder up before I head over to Gina's, you know how her and Kieran start to the inquisition about my career, my love life and I am not in a great mood…don't want to end the night fighting."

"Alright…Uncle Keith's then?" He said taking me by the waist and crossing the street together.

"Where else?" I said as I rolled my eyes at him. I knew I'd probably end up running into most of the gang there…except maybe Emily, Katie and Effy since they had moved all the way uptown like I had. But I was okay with that. Getting hammered with the rest of my friends didn't seem all that bad. I actually missed seeing them.

"Fucks sake" I said when I saw them both standing right outside the pub, like the universe wanted us to meet. There they were Effy and Katie…talking or maybe even arguing with one another outside the pub. What were the fucking odds?

"What is it blondie?" Cook said a bit worried.

"Nothing…I just…I forgot to save some document on my computer. I wrote so much…maybe I'll head back…"

"Nooo...you're already here. Fuck documents, fuck saving…we're right in front of a fucking pub about to get fucked up and you're thinking about documents?…you do need some alcohol in your blood stream Naoms, you're way too uptight about this whole grown up thing. Just chill out…enjoy the ride. We're only 23."

"I looked at him and then looked back at them both and thought that he was right. We _were_ only 23 and maybe I was being way too uptight. Maybe Emily had a reason not to call me. Maybe it was a good reason and I was just reading stuff into it. I was definitely wound up too tight.

"Hi" I said to both Katie and Effy who immediately separated and stopped talking to one another. Cook looked at me with a bit of condescending smile and then he yelled something about getting fucking mental (like always did when we were at Keith's…still don't know why) and we all walked in. Maybe it was time to get a little mental. At least for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And a chapter 5, just because I am filled with a whole bunch of Keffy goodness inside my heart right now. Thanks to Marv for that. I must confess it, I can't hide it anymore. I am coming out of the Keffy Closet. I am Keffy Shipper.

Disclaimer: Meh...you know the deal.

* * *

Emily

_Two days before…_

_"You know I can stand out here for the rest of time if you want me to…but I'll freeze to death. And then it'll be your fault."_

_"Jesus Katie…just fucking let her in. Just settled this already. I don't care…whatever is happening between you two I am fine with."_

_"No…I am not letting her in. She's a fucking cow that's what she is."_

_Katie looked outside the window of the place she shared with Emily at a very desperate-looking Effy Stonem drenched under the heavy rain begging her to let her in so that they could talk._

_"Fucking cow" she said looking back in at Emily who had been sitting lazily on the sofa trying to watching something on TV while these two yelled at one another for the past, at least, twenty minutes. _

_"Fucks sake" Emily said finally getting tired of the entire drama. She got up, put on a jumper, opened the door and let Effy in. _

_"There are towels in the loo…go fucking get yourself dried up before you catch pneumonia or something." She said to Effy who smiled at her and ran to get herself dried up. She was out in the covered porch of her house for a bit and stared out into the street. She took her phone out of her pocket and looked at it. Two missed calls and a text from Naomi. She sighed and thought she was an idiot for not answering her. She had told her she'd call her but had gotten really busy talking to her clients that day and since she hadn't slept the entire night before (all thanks to Naomi) she pretty much passed out on the sofa before even making it to her room that night. Now it was the next day and Naomi had already called her twice, which wouldn't have been a big deal if it wasn't because of the actual messages she's left Emily on her phone. There was something about them. Something that made her a bit scared of what it was that she had gotten into with her best friend. And she hadn't been able to delete the messages, in fact she'd heard them way too many times, she thought. She couldn't stop hearing them. _

Voice Message 1: Naomi – Ems…hey…it's…um…it's me. I just wanted to know; you know…how you were and stuff. You said you'd call me but I hadn't heard back from you at all. I just…ring me, okay? I'll be up 'till late doing some work. (sigh)

_And it wasn't anything she specifically said, it was just the way she said it. It was her tone of voice. She sounded sad or nostalgic or...who knows she sounded weird. She didn't sound the same. _

Text SMS 1: Naomi – Hey stranger...at work…missing you…I thought we had a Spanish lesson pending. :P

_That one wasn't really too bad. That was rather cute. Emily actually smiled when she saw that one but Naomi didn't even give her a chance of answering her when she called back again. And she wanted to answer it really badly but her stomach was now making somersaults like it was training for the Olympics. _

Voice Message 1: Naomi – I know you're ignoring me because it went right to voicemail and…you know what, never mind. I just needed to vent a little, my boss has me up the wazoo with work and I just…fucks sake. Fuck it…never mind. Have a great day Emily.

_She'd never heard her that upset on the phone. Naomi was usually rather blaze about messages and would sometimes leave nothing more than a "ring me, stupid" on the message. Truthfully it bothered Emily a bit because hearing her voice a bit upset about her not calling her only meant that this stupid arrangement thing that they had decided on wasn't as perfect as they thought it was. And that made her really mad. It made her mad for suggesting it and it made her even madder that it only made Katie right. She fucking hated Katie being right about shit. She'd do anything to prove her wrong. And so that's when Emily decided to do just that. She walked inside to find Effy and Katie yelling passionately at each other and she rolled her eyes at thinking that her sister was a stubborn cow for not allowing this thing to just happen with Effy. _

_"Would you two…just like… get a fucking room already" She said as she walked right by them and took her bag and car keys. She needed to see Naomi. _

_She didn't actually know what it was that Katie yelled back at her while she ran outside and got into her car. She drove like a sodding maniac because she was kind of desperate to see her. So desperate that she did nothing but play the voicemail messages while on her way there like they were songs on the radio or something. And every now and again she'd look at the text Naomi had sent her and wanted to text her back but she thought maybe too much time had passed and it was a better idea just to show up and apologize in person. She'd been missing her and even though they had told each other their arrangement wasn't supposeto involve feelings she very swiftly convinced herself that she was only heading over for a nice, relaxing rump in the sack and nothing more. Nothing more._

_She got to her flat and it wasn't easy to find parking at the building's lot without being announced and parking on Naomi's street was like pulling a rabbit out of a hat. After what felt like forever in the pouring rain she found a spot a bit far from Naomi's flat and then it took her another five minutes to park correctly. She was a wretched parker. _

_Finally after what seemed like a million years, she walked out of her car and locked it with her hands and then noticed she'd left her mobile plugged in the car. _

_"Great" She said as she started to look for the keys in her bag and inside her pockets. She looked and looked and swore to herself to clean that fucking bag but the more time she spent looking the more upset she got. It was pouring rain outside and she only had a thin jumper on and now she had left her mobile inside the car and she couldn't find the car keys…until…_

_"Oh Emily Fitch, you fucking idiot" she told herself as she looked at the keys staring at her inside the ignition. "Where the fuck is your head?"_

_She stared at the keys and then looked up at the rain that had her now completely drenched. _

_"Oh fuck it"She said giving up on trying to find a way to retrieve her keys and she turned around and started to walk toward Naomi's building. And that's when I saw it. There she was…Naomi…her…her best friend Naomi walking none other than her ex-boyfriend Freddy down to his car and then giving him a kiss on the cheek before he got in. Emily was completely stumped. She didn't know what to do. So she did the only thing that occurred to her. She hid. _

_"Excuse me, but you need to buy something if you're gonna be in here." She heard the voice of a store clerk tell her for the third time already. She hadn't been able to move from the spot she was in since she saw that. The look on Freddy's face…the kiss…the embrace… _

_"What the fuck? I thought she was missing me. I thought she wanted a Spanish lesson…I thought we had an agreement. What the fuck was this all about? What the fuck was she doing?"_

_"Excuse me miss…" the clerk said as he stood behind her and pushed his finger on her back to get her attention. "I said you need to buy something or…"_

_"Shut the fuck up" Emily said to him and she just walked out in the rain toward where her car was. She stood there for a bit really mad at herself for everything that was happening and then she kicked one of the tires on her car for no reason but because she was really upset. She sighed and then started to walk toward the nearest bus stop. She didn't even care that it was raining like the storm of the century out there. She didn't care about the cold either. All she cared about was just getting home. She needed to get the fuck out of the as soon as she could._

* * *

**So...should I continue it? I posted 5 chapters in one day. You know that's a good deal. Buy 1 get 4 free...review, it takes a minute. **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Thanks everyone for your comments and for following the story. So here's a bit of a fluffy chapter because the day I wrote it I woke up in the hospital chair near someone who just gives me the fluffs. I mean who visits their ex mum-in-law in the hospital and stays overnight? Only crazy people, that's who. :P Anyway...yea...here's another bit. It's not five chapters in one day, but maybe later a bit more.

Disclaimer: The only Skin(s) I own likes long, warm back massages...especially in the mornings. :) Characters aren't mine, only the story.

* * *

Naomi

Despite the fact that Effy and Katie were giving each other evil looks and making snarky remarks I still happened to have a lot of fun with my friends that night. The fact that Emily hadn't been there made it all just a little better though I do have to admit that I'd spend about 60% of the time looking at my phone hoping she'd at least answer me. She still hadn't.

"You expecting a call Naoms?" Panda asked cheerfully, as she usually did.

"Nah, I am just…checking the time. I should probably get back to my mum's soon. I think she said something about making me dinner."

"Awwww…but it's only been a couple of rounds…you never come around anymore. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

I smiled at Panda because I knew she was being genuine at telling me she missed me. Then I looked down at my phone and saw Emily still hadn't replied.

"Oh Naoms…stay another bit."

"Let her go Panda" Katie snarled bitterly, as usual. "She obviously doesn't wanna be here. I am surprised she even showed up…I'd figure she'd be at my house nursing my sister back to health."

"Back to health?" I said without knowing what she meant.

"Yea, she's sick as a dog…hadn't been out of bed in what…two days now?" She looked at Effy, who nodded without saying much else. "She even went to the urgent care…they gave her meds."

"What?" I said very surprised. That was the least I was expecting.

"I am surprised you didn't know that considering…you know…you're joined at the hip." She said looking up and down at me almost as if she knew what had been going on between her sister and I lately.

"So why aren't you there with her if she's so sick?"

"I was there until this afternoon but I have an event outside of town in the early morning and mum and I are leaving in a couple of hours to make it there in time…I couldn't get out of it. I'd figure she'd call you but I guess she hasn't."

I didn't even say goodbye to anyone…I hardly let Katie finish that sentence. I simply walked out of the pub and rapidly toward the bus. I needed to see Emily, right now.

It took me almost an hour to get there. I knew I should've brought my car with me but I was there in front of Emily and Katie's house and immediately knocked on the door. Everything was dark, all the lights in the house were off but I knew she had to be there because Katie said she wasn't well enough to get out of bed. So I rung the bell and knocked even harder until I finally felt the door locks start to click and then I saw her.

"Ems…" I said taking her in my arms and holding her. "Are you okay? Katie said you were feeling really sick. My goodness you've got a fever" I said while I placed my lips on her forehead and gave her a kiss.

She moved away from my embrace a bit too fast and closed the door behind us and started to walk slowly up the stairs.

"Why didn't you call me?" I said to her while I followed her up the stairs to her room. She didn't answer. She slowly stepped back into her bed and turned on the lamp on her night table.

"I just…" She tried to say but her voice was almost completely gone and then I walked over to where she was and placed my fingers on her lips and told her not to explain anything. I then tucked her into her bed, gave her another kiss on the forehead again and asked her where her medicine was. She tried to talk but could hardly get a word out so I asked her to point. I then went over to where she kept them and brought them back to her with a cup of water that she had on a pitcher nearby.

"Let's see here" I said sitting next to her. "This one is the antibiotic and this one must be the one for your fever, right? How long ago did you take it?"

She shrugged her shoulders with very little enthusiasm as I placed my hand on her forehead again and felt that she was burning up.

"OK, here…take this while I make you some soup or something…have you eaten anything lately?"

She shook her head no and I shook mine thinking what an awful sister Katie was just leaving Emily in this state because she had some stupid event for her mum's business. Typical selfish cow.

After I saw that Emily had taken her meds I set up an alarm to remind me of the next dose and then I went downstairs to cook her something to eat. Before I left the room she looked at me and gave me a little bit of a smile as she snuggled back into her bed and closed her eyes lightly. I pretended to go back to turn her light off for just a bit but I took that as a chance to kiss her on the forehead once again. Even with a fever, without being able to talk and with a huge phlegmy cough she was immensely adorable. I could hardly help myself.

After cooking as fast as I could I brought her dinner and sat there next to her while she ate it. She could hardly hold up the spoon.

"Your fever is getting a bit better, I think" I said touching her forehead again. "I think you're just weak from not eating much. Here…give me that." I said taking the tray with the soup from her and then taking some soup into a spoon and starting to feed her."

"You don't have to…" she tried to say before I shushed her and then took another big spoonful and fed it to her. "It's alright…I want to. You'd do it for me, right?"

She smiled a bit and nodded and then took another spoonful of soup that I was feeding her. She was a bit startled when I went to wipe a bit of the soup that had fallen on her chin with my thumb.

"Relax, It's just a bit of spillage…my fault…I am a clumsy pilot." I said as I pretended to do a little airplane noise and swung around her mouth a bit before feeding her another spoonful." She smiled profusely and even giggled a bit as I did that.

"There was this little kid name Ean that lived in our house when mum decided to turn our house into a suburban commune…he used to love when I did this to him." I said as I wiped a little more of the soup of her face.

"Mum liked watching me and told me that I'd be a great mother one day if I really wanted to and I completely ignored her rants about wanting to be a grandmother one day and just continued making airplane noises and hearing Ean laugh as I narrated the entire thing to him. I even made fighter pilot noises…his hippie all-love-no-war mum wasn't very amused but I could care less. He liked it…it made him giggle."

Emily smiled even wider as I told her little Ean's story.

"It was the only way he'd eat his food and even if I complained every time mum and her would ask me to feed the kid…I truly loved it." I said in a hush voice, almost like a secret. "I loved seeing that smile" I said caressing her lips and biting my own.

I took the last bit of soup and feed it to her and then took a cloth napkin and cleaned her and asked her to drink the orange juice that I'd squeeze for her.

"Thank you" She said as she drank and I got up and picked up some other plates and cups that were around her room and went downstairs for a bit. When I came back up I found she was lying down once again. She looked so fragile, yet so beautiful I was almost compelled to run over to her and fill her face with kisses, but I stopped myself. This was obviously not acceptable behavior.

"Move over" I said instead and as I pushed my shoes off my feet and took off my jumper I moved into bed right next to her and took her in arms and hugged her.

"Naoms, you'll catch what I have…" she said in her very scratchy voice.

"So I'll catch what you have…" I said as I pulled her right into me. I didn't care if I what she had was contagious. I didn't care about anything else. I just wanted to hold her and have her near me and make sure she was okay.

"You're crazy" She said with her eyes closed before she fell asleep.

"Yea, I know" I said and then kissed her forehead once again and closed my eyes. It was the best sleep I had in ages.

* * *

**Reviewing is as soothing as chicken soup...trust me, I am a doctor. (No I am not, but still...)**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I am a tad bit impatient and I know I will be too busy to update later, I thought you deserved another chapter. Thanks for your reviews! :)

Disclaimer: Same old

* * *

Emily

Maybe the meds they had given me at the hospital were brilliant or maybe it was because I woke up all hugged up on Naomi, but when I looked out in the street birds were chirping and the sun was shining and I felt a 100% better. It was almost miraculous.

"Ems, what are you doing?" She said she felt me move up on top and straddle her and start to kiss her neck lightly.

I didn't really say much, not because I couldn't talk but because I didn't feel like it. Having her underneath me, kissing her, touching her felt so amazing that I didn't want to stop and I didn't stop until she felt me start to unbutton her shirt and then she was the one who stopped me.

"Wait a bit…hold on…" she said a bit nervous.

"What?" I said looking at her and caressing her face with my hands. "I thought you liked it better in the morning" I said as I went back down to her shirt and kissed a place between her breasts.

"I…I do, but I just…you're sick and we…"

"I am feeling better…obviously..." I said as I unbuttoned her shirt off completely and kissed her stomach. "Thanks to you…you're like a miracle worker."

"Emily, don't you think maybe we should talk…"

"About what?" I said stopping for a minute before unbuttoning her pants.

"I dunno, I think that we should discuss things before we start…"

"There's nothing to discuss Naoms…this is part of the deal, right? We're there for each other when in need. Well, I am _extremely_ in need right now…"

She looked at me for a second and then allowed me to remain undressing her and just let up. She let me kiss her and caress her and touch her. She let me do everything to her without a single word out of her mouth. And even though she didn't say much else I knew that there was something on her mind because she didn't feel the same as she did the first time we had been together, she felt…uptight.

"What's going on with you?" I asked after staring at her for a bit after I was done.

"Nothing…I am just bit tired."

"Is that all?" I asked while I moved some strands of hair from her face.

"Yea…don't do that." She said a bit stand-offish.

"What?"

"The hair thing…remember the rules." she said in a very thin voice.

"Right…the rules that _you_ keep on breaking…" I said smiling at her.

"_I_ keep on breaking?" She said furiously.

"You coming to my house, spoon-feeding me soup and holding me until I felt better…isn't that the epidemy of 'girlfriend behavior'? Wasn't that against the rules?

"Oh perfect…I try to be nice and this is how you fucking repay me?" She said getting up off the bed and starting to find her clothes all over the room.

"Hey, don't you get upset with me…you're the one out here quoting the rules because I move the hair out of your eyes…what's so wrong with that?"

"It's not that…it's the way you look at me when you do that."

"How do I look at you?"

"I don't know Ems…just like…don't worry about it. I am out of here…I gotta got to meet some tossers for this stupid article I must write…I'll see you later."

"No" I said violently getting up and holding on to her arm. "You can't leave like that. Tell me what's wrong with the way I look at you. Tell me what's so wrong about it?"

She stayed quiet for a minute, almost as if she was deciding whether to tell me or not.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"You look at me like you love me, Ems"

"I do" I said without even thinking about it. "You're my best mate; we've known each other since before we could even talk. How could I _not_ love you?"

She stared at me intensely for a second without saying anything. Then I felt her gaze fall to the floor and start talking.

"Yea, you're right…" She said as she took a sheet and covered me. "You shouldn't stand there without something to cover you…your defenses are still low." She said as she started to pick my clothes up from the floor. "You don't wanna be sick for the Wilson-Jones wedding next Saturday, do you?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Well..I am covering it…for the paper, I mean"

"Oh" I said a bit confused. "I didn't know any of them were politicians."

"They aren't…Myers just loves to fuck me over because I am the youngest so he sends me out to do these cockamamie pieces that make no sense…glad that's gonna be over soon. Thanks to Freddy."

"Freddy?"

"Yea, came over to my house the other day to return the camera he borrowed for that trip he took with Arcia to the country. We got to talking;He apparently has some contacts that might be able to get me something better. We'll see. "

"Arcia?"

"Arcia" she said laughing. "His new girlfriend."

"Freds has a new girlfriend?"

"Oh yea…been dating for quite a bit actually. They're kinda getting serious."

"And her name is Arse-cia?"

"Yea" She said laughing so hard she practically fell off the bed where she had been sitting.

"Cook and I call her Effy 2.0…you should see her Ems, I swear…I don't think you and Katie look that identical."

"So he found himself a new Effy?"

"Well you know with Freds it's always been Effy…too bad she's off cock since like 2012."

"Yea…but what about you?"

"Me? I am only off cock for…what is this…five days today? It's my five-day fanny-versary."

"No stupid" I said hitting her on the arm. "I meant you and Fred…you said he was always about Effy."

"Oh yea, even when he was with me…I knew very well that he was in love with Effy. I just helped him cover, I guess."

"Wait…what are you telling me? You and Fred dating for a year and half during college was just a cover?"

She started laughing.

"He wanted to make Effy jealous."

"And you agreed to this?"

"I thought it was romantic…poor kid was hopeless back then. He begged me to help him and I just couldn't refuse those puppy-dog eyes. Plus, I knew exactly how he felt."

I stopped for a minute because she said that so quickly that I almost didn't catch it.

"You knew how he felt?"

"To be hopelessly in love and have that person just completely ignore you…it's heartbreaking" she said looking straight at me.

I didn't actually know what to say. All she was telling me about Freddy and about their relationship was just mind-boggling. I had so many questions yet I didn't know where to start. I didn't know how to start. So I stayed there silently in front of her while she pulled a bit on the blanket that covered me better.

Suddenly, before I could start to ask her anything I felt her hands pull me in from the sheets into her and kissed me.

"Whoa" I said a bit surprised and then I took my hands and placed them on her face and started to kiss her passionately.

Her hands were all over my naked body as she pushed herself back into bed and pulled me along with her and then suddenly flipped me around and started to nibble on my neck.

"What's this now?" I said a bit out of breath but holding on to her as tightly as I could.

"Trying to meet that quota…abide by the rules" she said as she moved far below in between my legs remained kissing me.

"Oh the rules…I fucking love the rules…"

"Yup, those are so awesome rules…" She said sliding her hands down my sides and then starting to kiss the area right underneath my navel.

"Meeting the sex quota…best rule ever…I came up with it, you know?" I said while trying hard to concentrate on what I was saying; though it was becoming a bit hard to do so.

"Shut up" she said looking up at me with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Make me" I said biting me lips and then pulling her to me so she could kiss me. Maybe this arrangement thing wasn't going to be so bad after all; as long as we stuck by the rules.

* * *

Oh Naomi, maybe you should quit the paper and go into nursing...I feel a bit of cough coming on... **So what do you think? Reviews are welcomed. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Alright, here's one last bit because now I really gotta get going. I've got some beta-ing to finish and then I gotta meet a certain Spaniard for dinner later. These Spaniards...how they control my life. :P Thanks so much for your comments! Keep them coming! :)

Disclaimer: Nah!

* * *

Naomi

I was still in Uni when I had gotten this part-time job at the local paper thanks to my auntie Jenna who had pulled some strings with some friends of hers. I had worked as their coffee and copy monkey for so many years already that by the time I graduated University and was offered a permanent job I was sure I was going to be given leeway on writing interesting and awe-inspiring pieces. So when Myers, my boss, walked into the office that afternoon to hand me another crap assignment it made me so frustrated I think smoke was about to come out my nostrils.

"Fucks sake" almost throwing my laptop into my bag so that I could get the fuck out of there. I couldn't stand being there another minute.

"You okay?" I heard a familiar voice say. I immediately turned around and smiled.

"Yea, I am just…bit stressed, that's all. I think I might need a breather."

"I'm about done with the visuals for tomorrow, you wanna give me two minutes and maybe we could go down to McAllen's; grab a drink…"

"Sophia, look I…"

"A friendly drink Naomi…I promise."

I looked at her and nodded as I rolled my eyes just a bit. Though it was true that what had happened with Sophia during the company Christmas party had been awkward it had ended on a good note. And plus, she was the only real friend I had at the paper. At least she was the only one that treated me like her equal, even though we weren't equals. Yes, it was true I was the most junior reporter and she was top illustrator but that was only because she was the Editor's niece. It wasn't fair. I had worked my arse off to the place where I was at and she had pretty much had been…born…and that pulled her up above me on the professional peg. But what could I do? Drunken Snog or no drunken Snog, I had to be nice to her for the sake of my career. Sometimes there are things you must do to get ahead. That didn't mean I included Sophia in the "things to do" but having a drink with her wouldn't hurt either. Plus, I really really needed a drink right then.

"What are you up to?" A text message from Emily startled my train of thought.

"Nothing, just at work…going to go 'celebrate' yet another wonderful crap-assignment by getting properly bladdered."

"Sounds fun…Fishpond's with Cook, then"

"Nah, McAllen's…with…" I thought about it for a minute and then erased what I was going write and re-typed it.

"McAllen's with my co-workers…you know, to collectively blow off some steam."

"Right…well then, I'll let you get to that mate…"

"Mate?" I said to myself, since when did Emsy call me mate?

"Did you want something Em?" I texted back after a few seconds.

"Yea, but nevermind…I'll manage…have fun."

Is it odd that when you are best friends with someone you can tell the tone they use when they send you a text? It's almost like you can hear their voice in your head. I immediately called her because I knew that tone by heart.

"Tell me what it is…" I said before even saying hello.

"Don't worry about it…its stupid…" She said a bit blandly.

"Well you must've texted me for a reason, you know that I am nowhere else but at work on a Wednesday afternoon at 2, Ems…"

"I didn't check the time; I thought it was later…sorry…"

"Emily…"

"What?"

"Tell me…" I said a bit moany.

It took her a second but after a long sigh she finally said it.

"I just…"

"…Just what?"

"I was wondering if you were up for a Spanish lesson…" she said a bit nervous.

"A spa…ohh…a Spanish lesson…like…you know…a _Spanish_ lesson…" I said laughing. This was the first time Emily had called me to…you know…_solicit_ this kind of thing. Every other time that something had happened it had been sort of by chance, but this time she just up and went for it. It was so hot that I was wishing teleportation was real so that I could be in front of her right then and there. She couldn't possibly ever fathom how _much_ I wanted that Spanish lesson.

"You ready to go babe?" Sophia said as she pulled her bag on her shoulder and smiled at me.

"I…um…" I said not knowing whether to answer Emily or Sophia.

"Babe…" Emily said mockingly on the phone. "They are asking you if you're ready to go…"

"Yea…yea…I…um…"

"Go Naomi…"Emily said a bit upset.

"Naomi?" Sophia asked a bit confused. "Are we going or what?"

"Yea…I mean...I don't…something might have come up last minute Sophia…"

"No" Emily said on the line. "Go to McAllen's with your _co-worker_" she said making sure she emphasized that it was singular and not plural. "Have fun mate" she said and then she hung up on me and left me completely flabbergasted.

"So then what? Rain-check on the drinks?" Sophia said looking at me a bit disillusioned.

"Yea…I just…my…mum…she's not feeling very well. Blood pressure issues, you know…do you mind if we leave it for another time?"

"Not at all…your mum comes first. Go…go see her. Don't make her wait." Sophia said grabbing my laptop pouch and my bag and handing it to me.

"Yea…I better go. It's urgent."

If I were American I may have made an excellent career at NASCAR, I think I got to Emily's flat in five minutes at most. Something that took more than twenty at a normal speed. Sometimes longer.

"What are you doing here?" She said as she opened the door. "I thought you were going out for drinks with…"

I didn't even let her finish. I took her by the shirt and started to kiss her recklessly.

"…your co-workers" she said with a crack on her voice.

"Something more important came up" I said as I pulled her up by legs unto her kitchen counter and pulled myself in in between her.

"What's that?" She said laughing as she watched me pull her jumper up above her head and then start nibbling on her right earlobe.

"Spanish lesson" I said gasping for air as I moved my hands down her back and started to undo her brassier.

She couldn't stop laughing as she saw the desperation in my eyes. She took my face in between her hands and started to kiss me.

"You're amazing" she said as she felt me pick her back up into my arms and walked her over to her bedroom while she kissed me.

"_En Español_…" I said jokingly in my worse Spanish accent while I kicked the door of her bedroom shut and then pushed her on to her bed. "What?" She said a bit confused.

"How you say…amazing… in Spanish" I said laughing as I pulled on top of her and started to unbutton her trousers. She laughed even louder, something that made me want her ten thousand more times than I ever had.

"_Maravillosa_" she said very sensually on to my ear while I felt her fingers caressing my head lightly and pulling me even more onto her. She pulled off my own shirt and bra in a matter of seconds while I unbuttoned my trousers and started to pull them off of me. Within minutes we were exploring each other's bodies completely in the nude. And it wasn't the first time we'd done it. Last time we had been together we had done it so many times that I thought we might pass out from the lack of energy. But this time it was different. It was like we were doing it for the first time again, except more sensually, more passionately, more beautifully than before.

For years I had imagined what it would be like to be with her, because I cannot lie…ever since I could remember my heart had always been filled with more than friendly feelings for my best friend. But this, what we were doing at that moment did not compare to anything I could've possibly imagined.

I pulled my hands up her sides and I felt her hands gripping into me as we both moved smoothly across each other's bodies, touching, stirring, melting into one another as never before. As I moved up and down her body I stopped kissing her and for a moment I just placed my forehead on to hers and looked into her deep brown eyes. I'd never felt anything more beautiful.

"_Maravi…"_ I said hardly able to breathe. "_Maravillosa…"_ She said very slowly as she took my face in her hands once again and kissed me before she felt my hands reach the sides of her legs and placed them on my bottom. She bit my lip when she felt me even closer and pulled her short nails on the top of my back. I cringed from both pleasure and pain as I moved more rhythmically into her, my hands pulling her closer and closer my tongue exploring each and every bit of her allowed. She pulled me up to her once again and she kissed my face repeatedly until I felt her hands were shaking as they caressed my back. It was at that moment, as I looked into her eyes that I knew for sure I never wanted to do this with anyone else ever again. Through the years I had seeing those eyes in every situation ever possible. I had seen them when she laughed and when she was furious, when she cried and when she was disappointed. I had seen them when she lied and when she couldn't hide the truth. But up to that moment I had never seen them this way. I had never seen _her_ _this_ way. It was amazing.

"_Maravillosa_" she repeated in my ear as she lay naked on my side with one arm and one leg placed lightly on top of me. I could only laugh as the heat of her breath tickled my ear every time she said it.

"Why does every word in Spanish sound so damn sexy?" I said as I proceed to steal a few kisses from her.

"I guess us Spaniards are just sexy by default" she said smiling.

"You Spaniards? What are you like an 1/8th Spanish? That's not enough genes to call yourself a Spaniard."

" A 1/4 Spanish…my Gramps' dad was also from Spain…two 1/8ths make a 1/4…"

"A Spanish and Maths lesson…could've used this when we were studying for our A levels."

" I doubt it…I recall you were quite busy when we were taking our A levels…" she said moving a bit away from me but I pulled her closer and kissed her nose lightly.

"With what?"

"You mean with whom…" She said arching her eyebrow.

"Freddy?" I said laughing out loud. "Trust me; I didn't get top marks on every subject by being too _busy_ with Freddy."

"Right" She said a bit upset. I sensed a hint of jealousy in her voice before I saw her trying not to keep eye contact with me and tense up in between my arms. Seeing her this way made my heart jump just a little. I'd never noticed that jealousy in her before.

"I would have never wasted my time with that if I would've ever possibly known _this_ was an option." I said as I felt her eyes look up at me. She looked at me for a few seconds and then moved away from me rapidly.

"Are we lousy at this thing, or what?" she said as she sat on the side of the bed, giving me her back.

"At what thing?" I said reaching out to touch her back with my fingers. I wanted her back where she was.

"At this fuck-buddy thing…those fucking rules are harder to keep than I thought."

I sighed really loudly and stopped caressing her back because I knew where she was going with this.

"We'll get better at it." I said pulling myself to sit at the edge of the bed and giving her my back now.

"You think so?" She said looking back at me.

I bit my lip because I felt like telling her I didn't wanna get better at it. I wanted more than just that, I knew she wanted more than that too but her eyes were now trying to convince me otherwise. "

"Yea, if we want to…unless you don't want to anymore. Then we could stop." I said standing up as I picked up some of my clothes from the floor and started to get dressed.

"Of course I want to…I just don't want it to like ruin our friendship. We're still friends, right? I can still tell you everything and anything? I don't wanna end up like…hating each other or something."

"Hey" I said as I walked over and got unto my knees in front of her. "I am never ever going to let that happen. Okay?"

"Promise?" She said pressing her lips together as she did when she was upset. I immediately took her by the chin and started to place small kisses on her face. I hated to see her upset.

"Have I ever made a promise I didn't keep?" I said taking her in my arms to hug her.

"Never" she said as she held on to me tightly. She then started to kiss me so slowly and passionately that I knew I could hardly stop myself. But I knew we needed to stop.

"Right then…I better go, I don't think my boss will find my two hour extended lunch break too amusing.

"Yea" she said placing a small kiss on my shoulder and then letting go of me.

"Thank you" I said looking straight at her and pushing some of her hair out of the way of her face.

"For what?" she said confused.

"Spanish lesson" I said laughing. "_Eres una profesora maravillosa_" I said sensually in her ear.

"Hey!" She said loudly as she hit me on the arm. "You fucking cheater."

"I told you I aced all my A-levels…_incluyendo Español_…now who was the one who wasn't paying attention during college?"

She shook her head as she saw me place a rather chaste kiss on her lips and started to walk up to her bedroom door.

"Now I better go see if maybe my co-worker Sophia needs a Spanish lesson." I said jokingly as she picked up one of her pillows and threw it at me.

"Or maybe Freddy…" I said laughing out loud as I opened the door.

"Bitch" she said as she took another one of her pillows and threatened to throw it at me again.

"Yes, but you love me" I said as I closed the door shut before her other pillow hit me in the face.

"_Te amo con locura_."

* * *

Anyone up for a Spanish lesson? I know I am... **Let me know what you think (that's what that pretty little box underneath us is for!)**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews! You're all great. I am glad you all liked the Spanish lesson. For to those who had to recur to Google translate for that last bit, I apologize. To those native speakers...what can I say? If you can't take a Spanish lesson maybe you can give one? Up to you...really. LOL. So here's a tiny bit. I'll be back later with more. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, only the story.

* * *

Emily

I thought I had heard Naomi leave my flat a couple a minutes after she closed my door so when I heard my door open again I thought maybe she'd decided to stay, but I was wrong. And…even worse, I was naked.

"Fucks sake, what are you like a fucking nudist hippie now?" Katie walked in with a few bags full of groceries in her and Cook right behind her.

"Emiliooooo" Cook said happily as he saw me jump to cover myself with the jumper that Naomi and I had left on the kitchen counter a bit earlier. "Those are some mint tits you got there…"

"I swear to God if you even mention the words willy-waggle to me Cook, I will kick you so hard on your willy that you will never be able to waggle it again" As I walked away from Cook and Katie who were putting groceries away.

I ran to my room and started to find my knickers and then my trousers and moved a bit to find my bra but I couldn't find.

"Looking for this?" Katie said with my bra in her hands and an upset look on her face.

"Yes…thank you" I said as if nothing was happening and then smiled at the thought of what Naomi and I were doing a few minutes before.

"Please tell me you did _not _go muff diving with Campbell on my kitchen island…that is where we cook our food Emily Fitch!"

"We didn't" I said laughing and taking the bra from her hands. "I am not a dirty little whore like you, Ms. back seat of our dad's van in college."

"Shut up" she said smiling cheekily and then hitting in the arm.

"Oi" I said hitting her back as I heard Cook talking on his mobile in the background.

"What the fuck is _he_ doing here anyway?" I said looking outside of my door at Cook who was yelling out obscenities on the phone to someone else, possibly JJ.

"I am cooking him dinner…"

"Why?" I said sitting on my bed and swinging my feet off the floor.

"Because that's something you do when you're a date…now scram…go to like your _wife's_ flat or something. Cook and I wanna be alone."

"Wait…what? A date with Cook…what about Effy?"

"He hasn't dated Effy since college…why should she care…"

"C'mon don't be stupid…I mean what about you and Effy?"

"Me and Effy?" she said laughing "There's no me and Effy…there's Effy and her crazy obsession with me and then there's me and Cook and possibly some proper shagging later on tonight. Now get the fuck out of here before he starts to think that he's gonna get to do that twin thing he kept on mentioning when we were buying the groceries.

I shook my head in pure disbelief. I knew that my sister was in denial about her and Effy and that she wasn't really very selective about the people she shagged but Cook? The guy would shag a snake if they put make-up on it. She'd rejected him a million times before. Why would she all of a sudden be on "a date" with him?

"Fine, whatever" I said starting to get dressed to go out. "But you fucking owe me one." I said as I saw her smile and walk out the door to tell Cook I was leaving.

A few minutes later I was in my car looking at my mobile, not sure whether it was within the rules to call Naomi to go over her house. I knew that she'd never refuse me if I did call her but I didn't want to pressure her and I wanted to abide by the rules. So after a few minutes of thinking about what to do I had an idea.

"Hey stranger, long time no talk… what time do you get out of work? Let's go for drinks…" I wrote on my phone and hit sent.

"About done here…where are you at?" The response came immediately.

"Close to my flat, Katie kicked me out…she's with some guy…" I said not wanting to give Katie away in case she later regretted it.

"What about your girlfriend? Is she coming too?" They responded.

"Effy? That's totally over. I am single" I texted back after a few seconds.

I didn't get a text back for a few minutes and I was ready to call one of my other mates when I got a text back.

"Waterloo's in the Old Village at 6?" they answered.

"Heading over right now" I texted back immediately. "See you at six"

* * *

Anyone up for a drink? **Don't forget to review...let me know what you think. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry I can't spoil you as much as I have until now but I am running out of pre-written chapters. Here's one more for the road. I'll be back tommorow. Hope you like it. Did I hear someone offer me a trip to Mexico? I speak Spanish pretty well but if you're gonna give me Spanish lessons like the ones Emily gives I'll forget it immediately and change my name to EnglishLily. :P

Disclaimer: Skins is owned by people who didn't know what they had was good until it was gone. I hate Skins fire. I really do. Only the story is mine.

* * *

Naomi

"How's your mum feeling?" I heard Sophia say as she saw me hang up the phone at office and start turning off my computer.

"Mum…oh…she's a lot better. Thankfully. Just a bit of a scare, but she's…she's well." I said trying my best not to look into her eyes.

"So are you, like, heading back to her house later or are you still up for that drink you owe me?" she said with a half-smile on her face.

I shook on my insides when I saw her face because I knew that no matter how friendly she wanted to be, Sophia still had lingering ideas about what had happened a few months before at the holiday party between us. And right now all I actually wanted to do was call Emily back and see if she had any plans. I wanted to surprise her or to ask her for dinner…I wanted to do anything and everything possible to see her again but I knew that if I did, things might just get a bit too complicated and I didn't wanna jinx it. "What the fuck" I thought to myself as Sophia walked around my desk and sat on top of it.

"Sure, I can go for a drink or two…McAllen's then?" I said as I started to put away my things.

"Actually, my mate just texted me and she wanted me to join her at this new place the opened in the Old Village a few months ago…it's supposed to be really good. If you don't mind…"

Actually I was a bit relieved and I didn't mind it in the least bit. If I had to be alone with Sophia there was a slight possibility that she might try to hit on me or something but if her mate was coming along it made me feel all that much better.

"Hope you don't mind…she's kind of on a date…" She said to me as we were already in her car travelling toward the place where we would meet this friend.

"Who is on a date?"

"Mandy…my best mate. She texted me a few minutes ago and told me an old flame had called her up for a hook up but she's not sure about it so she wanted me to be there to support her, you know"

"Oh gosh, isn't that gonna be a bit awkward? Us crashing your friend's date?"

"No, not at all…I mean…we don't even know if it's a date or not. She says this girl just texted her out of the blue saying she really wanted to see her, that she had broken up with her girlfriend…you know how it is. Mandy is just being cautious. She doesn't want to be just the rebound you know…not with this girl."

"Right"

"She was nervous…and I can't refuse my best friend when she's in need…you know how it is." She said placing her hand on my knee.

"Yes, I most definitely do."

"Great, I'll be fun. You'll see."

Within about half an hour we were parking near Old Village and walking side by side to this new pub that Sophia was so excited about. She had been talking about how great it was for so long you'd think she was partly owner or something. And I had to hand it to her, when I walked into the actual place I had to admit it was rather picturesque, a place so different from Fishpond's, or McAllen's or anywhere else I'd been to in a while.

"Soph" I heard a voice call from behind us and then a tall brown-skinned girl took Sophia in her arms and gave her a rather amorous hug that lasted way too long.

"Mandy…this is Naomi…Naomi…this is my best friend in the whole wide world Amanda…"

"Hi" I said politely and smiled at her.

"She's cute" she said to Sophia referring to me, of course, and then she proceed to take her best friend by the arm and start walking toward what I assumed was her table. I walked behind them a bit awkwardly and then sat in front of Sophia who was next to her best friend still talking secretively.

"Can I get you anything?" A waitress with a rainbow colored belt and too many piercings asked as she approached us.

"No, we're waiting for someone else…give us a few more minutes Jaz" Mandy said to the girl who she seemed to be very familiar with. "She should be here any minute" she said to Sophia almost ignoring me, which made me feel a bit awkward and somewhat upset. She was rather rude, this Mandy girl.

"There she is" she said almost two minutes later as she gallivanted over to someone who came from behind me and I couldn't see very well. Sophia looked at me and put her hand on mine while she watched her best friend walk back with her date over to our table.

"Girls, this is Emily…Ems…that's my best friend Sophia and her date…what was your name again?"

"Naomi?"

* * *

Chan...chan...chaaaannnn...this is a total Mexican Telenovela moment (for my Mexican readers...Que viva Mexico!). **So...any thoughts? Review box, right underneath...takes a second. **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Wasn't gonna post this until later but seeing as though I cannot sleep and I gotta be at work in a few hours I can foresee that I will probably be dead on the couch by the time I get home from work. So here it is...maybe some more wayyyyy later. If I survive today.

Disclaimer: Skins _is_ mine...OK, fine...it isn't.

* * *

Emily

"Wait, do you two know each other?" Sophia asked as Naomi pulled her hand away from hers and looked up nervously at me.

There was an awkward pause where neither one of us said much and then I sat right next to and placed my arm around neck and started laugh.

"Naoms and I? We know each other _very_ well. We go way back…right Naoms?" I said mockingly.

"Well isn't that a strange coincidence" Sophia said laughing while Mandy looked a bit upset. I had chosen to sit next to Naomi instead of her and that had clearly bothered her.

Naomi on the other hand hadn't been able to utter a word since I had arrived at the table.

"Guess your girl arrived Mandy, what will everyone be having?" a waitress approached the table with a smile on her face. She took everyone's order starting with Mandy and when she got to Naomi, Sophia and I both tried speaking for her. Naomi looked terrified.

"She'll have Sharp's Spiced Red, just like I am…you're gonna love it babe…it's the best one out here." Sophia said proudly.

"Actually, Naomi is not big on beer…right, _babe_?" I said trying to mock the way Sophia had said it. Naomi looked at me with eyes that would've killed me if they could. Mandy didn't look too amused either.

"Right" Naomi said looking nervously around as if trying to find the exit. "Just water and some lemons for me, thanks…I am gonna head over to the loo for just a bit. I'll be right back" She said standing up and walking away fast.

I looked at both Mandy and Sophia who looked confused. Sophia tried to get up after her but before she did I got up and excused myself as well. I then walked right behind Naomi who may as well have been trying out for the Olympics, she was running so fast.

"What are you doing Naomi?" I asked furiously as we both walked into the bathroom together.

"Last time I checked this was called a loo…and people came here to do a couple of things…all for which I don't need any assistance…thank you very much." She said as she walked inside the bathroom stall and closed the door.

"I didn't mean that…I meant to say is what are you doing here?" I said a bit upset. She didn't say anything at first, until I insisted.

"Naomi?" I said while I heard her move around inside the stall.

"I could ask you the same thing…" she said walking outside where I was waiting for her. "But I guess we both already know what you're doing here." she said with a bitter tone.

"What?" I said looking at her with a challenging look on my face.

"Meeting up with an old flame….I guess three times this afternoon wasn't enough. Or maybe you just wanted a little…variety."

"Oh fuck off Naomi…Mandy is just an old friend…what about you? Guess you weren't kidding about giving your happy little coworker a private Spanish lesson, were you?"

"I am not the one here on a date"

"Well Mandy seems to think you are…" I said bitterly.

"Well I am not…I don't know where she got that idea from…I don't date my coworkers and last time I checked I don't date women either."

"For someone who doesn't you do _fuck_ us real well, don't you?" I said furiously.

She stayed quiet for a second, probably to retain her composure. I knew her too well and I knew how upset she got when she was losing a fight. I could see she could hardly breathe from the rage. For a second I thought she was going to start yelling as she usually did, but instead she pushed me against the door of the loo and started kissing me passionately. And I couldn't stop her. Her kisses were full of angst and want and need, even more than those we had share just a few hours before. It was almost as if she was trying to convince herself that I did not and would not ever belong to anyone else except for her. It was fiery and annoying and entirely irresistible.

In the midst of passion I could hear the crowd building right outside waiting for the bathroom to clear. So for a minute I stopped her and in between her kisses I told her we should go.

She didn't hesitate. She didn't even let me convince her. Within minutes we were at the table with Mandy and Sophia making an excuse to get out of there.

"So your mum is feeling worse?" Sophia said looking straight at my left hand that had not left Naomi's waist while I picked up both our purses with my other hand.

"Auntie Gina and that darn blood pressure" I assured them both as Naomi tried to elaborate a bit more on the excuse she seemed to have used in the past. "If you want I can take you to the hospital myself" Sophia insisted as she held on to Mandy's hand who you could see was physically upset.

"No need, I am taking her, Sophia…I am Gina's goddaughter…she'd disown me if she knew I was with Naomi and didn't pass by to see her. Let's go Naoms" I said grabbing Naomi by the hand without saying goodbye to those two.

"Fucking stalker in training" I said as we walked rapidly into the night holding each other by the waist.

"She is rather annoying" Naomi said pulling me in for a kiss before we got into my car.

"Annoying? I'd be surprised if she doesn't walk out and follow us all the way to make sure we actually do go to the hospital to see your mum."

Naomi rolled her eyes. She knew it was very possible that she might do just that.

"You think she'd stalk me?" she said a bit concerned.

"You're very stalkable" I said smiling as she pulled me in for another very ardent kiss before turning my car's ignition with her hand.

"Lets go…_now_"

* * *

Man, poor Gina...she's like the perpetual dead grandmother in this fic. I think she's gonna need open heart surgery before this fic is over. **Reviews? **


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews and your views. I am very happy you still like the story. Here's a bit more. I am extremely tired so I am sure I won't post any more tonight but I hope it's enough. Nighty night, my beauties!

Disclaimer: Same as ush!

* * *

Naomi

I'd only just _been_ with her a few hours prior at her house but everything about me missed her insanely. My hands missed her, my lips missed her, my entire body missed her…even my house missed her.

I opened the door to my flat while feeling her kisses against my cheek and her arms wrapped around me. I hardly let her go to close the door behind me and threw my keys and my belongings along with hers on the floor and proceeded to undress her. I actually still don't know what came over me. Maybe it was jealousy over her meeting with Mandy and a sense of possession over her or maybe it was just an entirely febrile need to have her skin close to mine, I didn't really know. All I knew was that I needed to feel her close and within minutes I had her straddled on top of me while we kissed intensely. In my desperation to feel her I quickly I took her by the hips and went to turn myself around as she tried to maneuver her way through my body causing us to lose the little balance we had and fall right on the floor together.

"Jesus" she said as she held on to me to fender her fall.

I just started to laugh at seeing her face flushed from embarrassment and a bit of scare.

"You okay?" she said still unable to see what I thought was so funny. "You think this is funny? We could've broken our necks.

I still couldn't stop laughing.

"And you're there laughing like nothing happened." She said complaining, as she usually did.

"Ems" I said as I caressed her face while she kept on rambling on about the danger we could've been in.

"What if you'd hurt your foot…with your basketball injury…" she remained saying as I looked at her and just smiled. Had she always looked this cute when she rambled?

"Ems…" I said one more time without much success…boy was she balky when she went on her rants.

"Emily!" I said once more a little louder, hoping this time she'd hear me.

"What?" She said hastily.

I couldn't resist myself. I had to kiss her.

"Is this the only way I'd get you to shut up ever again?" I said playfully as we separated for air.

"Maybe" she said as she dragged her hands down my neck onto my breasts and started to play with my nipples. "Or like this…"

"Mmmm" I said moaning at the contact and she laughed wickedly at watching the effect this was having on me.

"You mischievous, indecorous…naughty…naughty…naughty little girl." I said turning her around and landing on top of her. She held on to me and started to graze my back slowly with her hands as my lips traveled swiftly through her neck up to her chin and nibbled on it. My hands started to travel down her sides until my right hand started to fleetly make its way between her thighs toward her. She clutched onto my neck as she felt my fingers gently grazing her insides. I stopped kissing her for a second as I felt her warm breath and she whispered something in my ear.

"Are you talking dirty to me?" I said smiling."In Spanish?" She looked at me for a second and then giggled a bit and bit her lip. She pulled me in to her and kissed me as I proceeded to move my fingers around her insides and started to circle her clit steadily with my thumb. She quivered and held me even tighter as I felt her raspy, yet adorable, moans envelope my ear…something that took me beyond the edge. I closed my eyes and remained rhythmically thrusting into her, my fingers now exploring inward. A rush of feelings engulfed me as I felt her nails clutch into my back fiercely and her entire body start to glimmer underneath me.

"God, I love you" I said in her ear before I felt her erupting against the palm of my hand. She stopped for a second and just looked at me. Her deep brown eyes undrapping my very insides. Her hands let go of me and traveled up to my cheeks as her lips softly brushed against my own. Her small, soft fingers stroking against the sides of my face as her tongue toured the inside of my mouth. I pulled back just a bit to come up for air because I felt I might just stop breathing altogether. She pulled me back into her slightly; her nose grazing into me slowly as if not touching me every second would cause her to stop breathing. She didn't say she loved me, but I don't think words were necessary at that moment because I could feel exactly what she was feeling. I didn't want it to stop. I never wanted it to stop. I could've stayed there forever. Unfortunately for us forever wasn't an option.

"Naomi" She said after a bit of silence.

"Yea?" I said still caught up in what had just happened.

"What you said before…"

"I am sorry" I said immediately. "I was…I was caught in the moment, you know"

"Yea but…"

"I didn't mean to do that…I know it breaks the rules. I…I promise it won't happen anymore. Okay?"

She stayed quiet for a moment trying not to look at me and I kind of regretted it immediately. Why had I apologized? It's not like I didn't mean it. I meant it…I went to retract what I'd said but before I did she started talking again.

"Naomi" She said a bit hastily.

"Yea"

"Something is vibrating underneath me" She said as she moved her hands around her body and pulled my trousers from underneath her.

"My mobile" I said with a little chuckle as I pulled my hands inside one of the pockets and pulled it out. I looked at it with complete intent to ignore whoever it was, but then when I said it I bit my lip and decided otherwise.

"Do you mind if I…" I said pointing at my mobile still buzzing in my hands.

"No, not at all" she said I moved swiftly off of her and stepped out into the other room.

"Hey" I said happily to the person on the other side of the line.

"Hi love, I've got great news for you" he said affectionately.

"Really?" I said loudly than I thought I might, causing Emily, who was now up on the bed under my duvet look up attentively. I turned around and gave her my back a bit, not wanting her to overhear my conversation with him.

We went over all the details as I tried my best to be as hush about it all and then I said my goodbyes and proceeded to walk into my room where Emily played with the corner of my sheets while looking up at my ceiling.

"Hi" I said to her as I playfully grazed the side of her hands with my fingers.

"Hi" she answered shyly as she looked at me and then at the mobile in my hands.

"Good news?" she said after a minute of silence.

"What?" I asked unsure of what she meant.

She looked once again at the phone with saying much more.

"Oh…oh…yea…well, yea…work related but yes…good news" I said revealing much less information than she had anticipated. I could see in her eyes that she wanted me to elaborate but I wasn't ready to do so yet. I didn't want to anticipate anything.

She took the mobile off my hands and put it on the nightstand right next to her and pulled me right above her and started to place small chaste kisses all over my face.

"What's this now? Someone ready for more? Already?" I said giggling at the fact that her kisses were tickling my face.

"Not yet" She said in her husky, melodic voice. "I wanted to ask you favor"

"Ask away" I said moving myself from up above her on my side to find a more comfortable position. She moved on her side as well and pulled one of her legs in between mine and pulled me closer to her by the waist. "Can I stay here tonight?" she said in such seriousness that it almost made me wanna start to laugh.

"Of course" I said surprised by her odd question. "Why wouldn't you be able to stay here tonight?"

"Dunno…" she said moving one of her fingers around the side of my neck down my chest in between our breasts which lay comfortably pressed against each other. "Trying to abide by our rules…can't just assume you don't have better plans or that you need your space or something." She said looking down trying to avoid my eyes.

"Em" I said placing my forehead against her slightly. "There's never a better plan for me than staying all night laying this close to you." I said almost out of breath from hearing myself talk. She touched my face with her fingers and traveled down to my chin while she looked up at me.

"Really?" She said so quickly that it felt almost as if she hadn't said anything.

"Really" I answered even quicker and kissed her cheek slowly. My heart fluttered as I felt her sigh just a bit and pull me even closer to her.

"And with this…we aren't breaking the rules?" she said after a moment of enjoyable silence between us. I wanted to tell her to forget about the stupid rules already. I hated those fucking rules that I, myself, had come up with. Now I wanted nothing more than to break each and every one of them.

"I don't think we are…but even if we are breaking them a bit who cares…some rules are meant to be broken, right?" I said smiling.

"Right" she said laughing as she moved her other leg hastily between my own and then moved up and climbed on top of me. "Let's break them some more then" she said as she started to move her hands around my hips up my body very sensually.

"Let's break them all." I said as I bit her bottom lip while she kissed me roughly. "Let's fucking break them all."

* * *

Hate to break it to you girls, but you both been breaking these rules before you even came up with them. **Review and let me know what you think. :) **


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks again for your reviews and keeping up with the story guys, you're too kind! I am posting this tad bit now and if I can I'll post more after coming back from work. Hope you like it. Have a nice morning/afternoon/evening depending on where you live!

Disclaimer: Characters are theirs, story is mine...

* * *

Emily

I had never been much of a morning person; some may even call me a bit lazy. And when I'm all hugged up in between such comfy sheets and pillows as those in Naomi's bed with our scent all over it, I could admit I'd become five times as lazy.

"Wake up sleepyhead" she said moving my hair away from my face and placing a small kiss on my forehead.

"Five more minutes" I said moving on my side as I felt her pull into me from the back and place her hands on my stomach. "That's the third time you say that…c'mon Ems, I gotta get going…I left my car at the office. I need you to drive me. C'mon lazy-arse…" She said smacking my bottom so hard that you could hear it.

"Oi…bitch" I said turning around and moving into her. "That really hurt"

"Serves you right, for being lazy…" she said laughing and rubbing the place where I now had a bruise.

"Look at what you did" I said looking back at the red mark she had left on my bottom. "You hit me really hard." She knew she had hit me a bit hard but she also knew that my skin was just very sensitive and would bruise easily. She knew this from years of climbing trees together over by the lake near my grandparents' house when we were little. I always returned home with a million bruises.

"Awww…poor baby" she said mockingly as she stood up, pulled me over on my belly and then placed a very quick kiss on the place where she had smacked me before. "There, all better…now get up or I'll steal your car and you'll have to walk your lazy-arse home.

I smiled and finally grudgingly got up from her bed and started walking over to take a shower. Before going into the bathroom I heard her phone ringing again.

"Naoms…your mobile" I said grabbing it from the nightstand where I had left it the night before. Before handing it to her I took a look at the name on the caller ID and I tried to pretend I hadn't when she rushed into the room and picked up the phone quickly.

"Yes, I am about to head out…I just need to pick up my car at work and then I'll meet you there." I heard her say while she peeked inside the room to see what I was up to. I quickly pretended to be picking up my clothes from the floor and then she walked in, opened her wardrobe with the phone still in her ear and pointed me to borrow some of her clothes. I looked at her walk out once again and remain talking to him for just a bit, trying her best for me not to listen in and then walk back in hurriedly as she saw me finally walking into the shower.

"Hey Ems…why don't you just change into this and shower when you get home. I have something urgent in about, half an hour or so…do you mind?" she said smiling.

"Not at all" I said walking back where I had placed her clothes on the bed and starting to get dressed.

"Great" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek and then re-applying some make-up on her eyes while I finished.

I took a look at the way she was dressed. I hadn't noticed it too well before because I was too busy waking up to notice anything. She looked amazing, more beautiful than I'd seen her in a while. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed that before.

"So I am dropping you off at work…" I said trying to fish something out of her.

"Yea" she said as she watched me rolling the bottoms of her jogging pants up a bit so that they'd fit me. I finished lacing up my trainers and grabbed my keys and purse and started walking out with her. While she closed the door I couldn't look her up and down still wondering why it was she was hiding something from me. She never did that.

"You look amazing today" I said finally pulling into her and kissing her a bit while I traced my hands down the sides of her dress.

"Yea, I have an important meeting today." She said smiling and returning my kiss before walking over and pushing the button to her lift.

"Something for work?" I said trying to see if she'd budge.

"Yea" she said walking into the lift along with me. She didn't say anything else and I didn't wanna seem nosy, even though I was dying for her to tell.

We jumped in my car and within ten minutes she was opening the door to my car and pulling to get out before I grabbed her lightly by the arm.

"No goodbye kiss?" I said a bit hopeful.

She looked around for a minute and then planted a very chaste kiss on my lips, one that I responded to by pulling her in a bit by the tip of her collar and kissing her a bit more passionately.

She smiled, a bit embarrassed and then kissed me one time and said goodbye. I stayed there a bit disillusioned with her lack of trust in me and frankly a tiny bit curious as to why she didn't want to tell me what her meeting was all about. Why was she being so secretive?

I couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something from me. And it had to be big if she'd rather be quiet than even try to lie about it. I drove home in a bit of a jealous daze and when I got home I found someone I wasn't really expecting sitting outside my porch with some flowers in her hands. It was Effy.

"Emily" She said looking up at me with sad eyes as I started to look for the keys to my house within my purse.

"Hi" I said dryly. She and I hadn't been able to talk after what had happened that Sunday a couple of weeks before. We hadn't actually even officially broken up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after a bit of seeing her standing next to me looking a bit distraught.

"I need to talk to…I wanted to see your sister. Is she home?" she said with a voice so soft it was almost unrecognizable.

"Oh" I said a bit surprised, though I knew I shouldn't have been. She had never once brought me flowers in the few months we had been going together. Why would she start now? "I dunno…didn't you knock on the door or something?" I asked as I started walking into my house with Effy trailing right behind me.

"Actually, I…I didn't wanna knock. It's rather early and I know how she likes her sleep. I was waiting for her to leave the house to see if she wanted to talk."

I rolled my eyes at the mere idea of Effy standing there waiting until my sister decided to get her lazy arse out of bed and head out the house. Talk about stupidly in love.

"How long have you been out there?" I asked her as I started to move around the kitchen to fix myself a bit of tea. I was starving.

"A couple of hours" she said as she sat in one of the bar stools in front of the kitchen island and put the flowers down. I tiptoed to grab an extra mug to serve Effy some tea and I clumsily dropped all the plates that had been left on the counter by Katie the night before.

"Oi Emilio, some people are trying to fucking sleep here, mate" I heard a voice say and bit my lip as I remembered what Katie had been up to the night before. Out of Katie's bedroom walked Cook half-starkers with only his boxer-briefs and that signature perverted smile on his face.

"Cook what the fuck did you do to the toilet, you tosser...it's not flushing." Katie said walking out in nothing but a very skimpy nightgown and she was stopped at her tracks as she saw Effy's disappointed face.

"I better go" Effy said picking up the flowers from where she had placed them and starting to walk out the door. "Oh Eff…you don't have to go mate…sit, have tea with your girlfriend. Talk. Katiekins and I will get out of your hair. Right babes?" Cook said grabbing Katie by the waist and pulling her into his embrace. Katie looked like she was going to be sick. Effy kept on looking at me trying to figure out how to get out of that situation. I really didn't know what to say. I was more confused and embarrassed than the two of them combined.

"No, I think it's better if I get going. Ems…hope you like the flowers" she said handing me the flowers that were in her hands, giving me a kiss on the cheek and then walking out the door without saying goodbye to any one of us.

"Fucks sake" Katie said upset as she pushed Cook off of her and walked into her room and slammed the door shut.

"Did I miss something?" Cook said a bit confused as he walked over to where the kettle was now boiling and serving himself some tea. I rolled my eyes at him because he had always been rather clueless and then handed him the flowers and started walking out to go get Effy, but couldn't find her anywhere.

When I walked back in I found Katie throwing Cook out of the house rather rudely as the poor guy tried to apologize for whatever he thought he had done wrong.

"I swear babes, I will call my mate Raj…he's a master plumber, he'll have this thing fixed in no time. No cost to you. I promise."

"I said get the fuck _out_ of here Cook. I don't wanna fucking see you right now." She said pushing him away and throwing the remainder of his clothes in his face. Cook sighed and then put on his shoes and started walking out the door, but not before yelling a couple of expletives I rather not repeat.

"And you…" she said looking at me standing there as I poured some tea. "Don't even talk to me…I don't wanna hear it."

"Don't wanna hear what?" I said a bit confused as she walked over to where we had left the bouquet of flowers that Effy had brought and threw them at me violently. "If you made up with your lezza girlfriend then…then…just…aghrrrr" She said slamming the door in my face.

I knocked on her door hard, with both my hands and feet. Did she think Effy had brought me the flowers? Yea, this drama was the last thing I needed right now.

"Open the door you stupid bitch, I haven't made up with anyone. She bought those fucking flowers for you, you fucking tosser" I said kicking the door one more time and then giving up and walking toward my room a bit furious with Katie.

Before I could walk into my room Katie ran out of hers after me.

"Those flowers were for me?" She said picking them up off the floor with a bit of a sad face.

"Course they were…dumbfuck…she gave them to me because she found you in a fucking post-coital daze with Cook. Why would she bring _me_ flowers? It's _you_ she's crazy in love with. Fucking Idiot." I said as I finished walking into my room and lying on my bed a bit upset.

"Sorry" she said to me as she sat on my bed and sighed. "I don't know what the fuck has come over me lately." She went on to say as she tried to hold my hand and I pulled away. She looked at me a bit upset for a minute and I thought she was going to stand up, call me a bitch and then storm out of the room as she usually did. Instead she pulled into the bed and laid her head on my pillow and took me by the hand.

"This whole fucking love thing…it's all so fucking stupid." She said after a moment of silence.

"Yea" I said still upset at not knowing what it was Naomi had been hiding from me. After all we had been through, after all that had happened in the last few days and Naomi still felt like she couldn't trust me. She felt like she needed to hide something from me? It had to be something big. It had to be something so big that I was sure if I ever found out I was bound to get hurt.

"It sure does, sis" I said to Katie who had turned around and started to cry on my shoulder as I held on to her tightly. "It sure, fucking does."

* * *

**Any thoughts? Let me know right underneath!**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you so very much for your reviews! It always makes me smile when I see them. So I am actually back with mum in the hospital again since last night and this is my last pre-written chapter so it may take me a couple of days to update (depending a a few factors.) Hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. I'll be back as soon as I can. Happy hump day!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story, so I can offer you that!

* * *

Naomi

"Sit down" he said to me as he pulled the chair from behind me and I sat. I was more nervous than I had ever been in my entire life but it was a good kind of nervous. He smiled and I smiled back at him affectionately. He did always have the sweetest smile I'd seen on a man.

Freddy McClair and I weren't just really good friends but we had a romantic relationship back in college. He'd always been such a handsome guy; tall, tanned, with sweet eyes that always made you feel safe. He took his hand and placed it on top of mine and caressed the top of my knuckles lightly.

"You look nervous, love" He said smiling and pulling his long hair back a bit behind his ears with his other hand. "I _am_ nervous" I said giving him half a smile and then taking a sip of wine from a glass that lay in front of me on the table.

"You're gonna do amazing Nai" he said reassuringly. I hadn't heard him use that name for me in a long time. "If anybody can be ace at this, it'll be you."

I stayed quiet for a moment because I was well aware that I was the correct person for all this, of that I had no doubt whatsoever. But now that I was already there…just minutes away from what was to the be one of the defining moments of my life there was something else that was suddenly changing my entire view on it all. It was Emily.

Until now, for so many years Emily had been a constant in my life. She'd been there even before I ever realized what it meant to be "there." There was never a single moment of my entire life that I had not had this little redhead girl by my side. She had been my best friend and even more than that…she had been my entire life. And months ago, when I had made the decision to start changing things in my life I had done it in a rush…I had done it at a moment that I sometimes regretted. I had done it because for the first time since I could remember I had felt I was losing my control. I had done it because I was sure I was losing her.

_Months prior…In London…_

_Naomi walked outside of the club with tears in her eyes and a sense of desperation. She needed to fuck off out of there as soon as she could. _

_"Where the heck are you going?" Freddy said running after her and grabbing her by the hands. _

_"Leave me alone, last thing I need is a fucking lecture from you again Freds." _

_She let go of his hands and started to walk out into the cold street filled with strange people she did not recognize. She didn't know anyone else in London except her friends. She was there with them and they were supposed to be having a good time, celebrating Katie and Emily's birthday, feeling happy. But Naomi was certainly not happy. She was furious. She was insanely furious at what she had seen just minutes prior inside that club._

_"Nai, don't pay attention to that shit…Effy just fucking does that. She is fucking reckless and she just does shit without thinking about things…I am sure what you saw is just a drunken snog and nothing more. With the way Effy is…"_

_"I don't give three fucks about Effy…what about Emily? It hasn't even been a month since Sara and now she's…what? Snogging up with Effy Stonem like it's the fucking apocalypse. And you're okay with all of this? I thought you still loved Effy. I thought she was it for you. What the fuck Freds?"_

_He moved around and held Naomi in his arms as she started to cry desperately. He hadn't held her like that in quite a few years now. For a few years they had stopped pretending there was something between them and they had parted ways but they still shared that same pain of loving someone that didn't love them back. _

_"Of course I am not fucking okay with it Nai, but what the fuck do you want me to do? You know how long I've been hopelessly chasing this fucking girl for now? Way too fucking long. I am tired Naomi…I am sick and tired of Effy playing me like a fucking old violin. Every time she wants me she calls and then when she is tired she fucks off. I am done. I've gotten to that point where I gotta start thinking of me before her…I gotta move on before I end up dead because of this fucking girl Naomi. Because I swear on my mother's memory that if I remain in this path I am going to end up dead. And it'll all be Effy's fault."_

_Naomi looked up at him with very sad eyes. She knew he was right. He was talking to her straight from the heart like he always did. For a moment she wished she had fallen for Fred when they had tried to be together in college. But she knew that their relationship had only been a huge pantomime. She couldn't have possibly fallen for him or anyone else because her heart had always been reserved for a single person; a person that was now snogging up in a club with Effy Stonem. A person who had lied to her years ago when she had told her the least she ever wanted to do was hook up with one of her friends. Emily had told her that. She had told her that she'd never want to do that because the least she wanted to do was ruin a friendship for a moment of lust. And it was all a lie. She was now doing exactly the same thing she had promised she would never do. And this made Naomi's insides burn from pure anger. _

_"You're right Freds" She said holding on to him even tighter and sighing. "Maybe it is time to move on."_

* * *

**_What do you think? Reviews are welcomed, especially this time...I am in serious need of a bit of cheering up. Happy Wednesday y'all! _**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for your comments and for following the story. I had another bit now and then another one a bit later. Thanks a lot for your well wishes to my mum and for your comments and PMs regarding the story. I am very glad you're liking it. For those who are confused about the last chapter, just hang in there. All will be reveled in time.

Disclaimer: The story is mine, everything else belongs to a bunch of people that don't know me. Naomily belongs to the fans.

* * *

Emily

I had a lot to do that day at work but since I worked for myself I decided to postpone all I had planned and just stay in bed for a bit. I hadn't stopped thinking about Naomi all morning, and after I had finally thrown Katie out of my bedroom and told her to go find Effy and just sort their shit out I was finally able to snuggle back into my own bed and rest. The truth was, as tired as I was (and with reason, Naomi and I did not exactly rest the entire night) I just couldn't stop thinking of her. This was the first time, in a very long time that I had actually sat and daydreamed about her. I hadn't allowed myself to do that in such a long time that I had forgotten what it even felt like.

So many thoughts crossed my mind about the last few days and the things we had been doing. The way that Naomi was making me feel, with her kisses, with the way she touched me, with the way she looked at me…with the things she told me in between words and glances. It was clear that this whole Friends-with-benefits-no-strings-attached deal was failing miserably.

And frankly I didn't mind it. I liked it. I liked how this, as peril as it seemed, was the thing that had allowed us both to open up to this thing we had both felt for a very long. Because I had to stop lying to myself, I knew from way before that there were feelings hiding behind the friendship that I had with Naomi. I knew it for a long time. But each and every time that I tried to make something happen, each and every time that I tried taking a step forward toward something more with her, something else had gotten in the way of us and threatened to destroy us. But now was the moment where we could finally admit how much we wanted and needed each other. Now was our chance and even if this, this "arrangement" was the way to lead us to happiness I was going to be patient, I wasn't going to rush her, I was going to let it happen…I was going to let her fall and I was going to be there to catch her; just like I always had.

_Bristol UK, Campbell Family Home, fall of 2006_

_"I fucking hate your sister Katie…I swear if she didn't look so much like you I'd run her over with a car right now…"_

_Naomi Campbell was furious at Katie Fitch. It was their last year of secondary school and Gina Campbell had had the bright idea of forcing Naomi (by threatening not to let her go on a trip to India with her) to join in some extra-curricular activities along with the Fitch twins so that she would become more outgoing. Until then, Naomi's social life pretty much consisted of hanging out with Emily non-stop for almost every afternoon in their lives and then having either a cook-out or a proper lunch or dinner at the Fitches every Sundays. Gina thought it was a good idea that both Emily and Naomi branch out and made friends outside their little "Naomily bubble" (which is what her and Jenna called it when their girls were lost in their little world together.) So finally, after having to do what Katie wanted, as usual, Gina and the Fitches had decided on having the three girls join drama classes that were well recommended by Anthea Stonem. Apparently her daughter Effy and another friend of hers were enjoying them very much. _

_So there was Naomi, minding her own business, trying not to get noticed too much by their drama coach when Katie had suggested (mostly as a plot to separate her sister from the blonde) that Naomi be the lead in their version of Osama, the musical. The show had been very popular earlier that year around town and their drama coach had participated in the production. Naomi fit the part perfectly and was even able to sing (something even she didn't know about herself) really well and finally she had been picked as the lead. It was the most horrifying thing that could ever happen to her. _

_"Why the fuck did she even suggest that for?" Naomi told her best mate Emily who was looking at her a bit worried about seeing the blonde curled up in a ball in her bedroom floor almost crying from the nervous anticipation. _

_"She's a fucking cow, that's why." She said pulling Naomi up on by the arms and making her sit on her bed. _

_"She heard you tell your mum that you wanted to quit the group" Emily said sitting on the bed right next to her best mate. _

_"So? Why would she want to prevent me from quitting…I thought she hated going to group with us because we did nothing but ignore her. Isn't that what she was complaining about to your mum the other day?"_

_"Yes, and that's why she's doing this. She knows you won't quit because you wanna go to India with Auntie Gina, so she's manipulating shit so that you have no choice but to quit."_

_"I fucking hate your sister" Naomi said taking a breath and sighing really hard. "Now not only do I have to sing in and dance in front of an entire crowd but I also have to practically snog fucking Freddy McClair…on stage…in front of like at least hundred people…or maybe more." _

_Emily stayed silently as she caressed her best mate's knee and tried to comfort her. _

_"I think I am just gonna fucking quit. Forget India. Katie can win this one. I'll just go to my dad's for the summer."_

_"Oh no…no…fuck no…you can't let her win. She always gets what she wants. We can't let this happen."_

_"We?" she said a bit upset at Emily whose only job in the entire thing was a bit of set design. _

_"Yes…we gotta do this. I know I am not performing but I'll be there the entire time…I'll hold your hand all the way to the stage if I have to. But we cannot under any circumstance let her win."_

_Naomi looked at her with a very unenthused face and then sighed in frustration. _

_"Come on Naomi" Emily said holding her chin with her fingers and looking into her eyes. "For me…"_

_Naomi rolled her eyes and was immediately mad at herself for allowing Emily to do this to her. Why was it that she could never say no to her best friend? _

_"Fine, whatever" she said begrudgingly. _

_"You're gonna do great…you're ace at dancing, you could at least hold a pitch…so you just need to practice your singing and then…what else is there…"_

_"Freddy…" _

_"Well…kissing Freddy…I think you'll do okay with that." She said winking at Naomi. _

_"Why are you fucking winking at me you weirdo?" Naomi said a bit upset. _

_"I've seen how you look at each other…I think there's something there." _

_"HA…no….no…no…there isn't. Haven't you noticed he's all over Effy Stonem like butter on bread? And plus…he's not my type…"_

_"C'mon Naoms…he's everybody's type. Hell, he's MY type and I am into fanny…"_

_"He's too tall…"_

_"Not for you…you're the perfect size…he's too tall for Effy…"_

_"He…always comes in sweaty and with bruises…"_

_"He skates…I think that just makes him even more attractive…who doesn't fancy the skater-boy?"_

_"He…ummm…"_

_"Jesus Naomi…he's perfect…and now you get to have an excuse to snog him. You know how many girls would kill to do that with Freddy McClair?"_

_"Not me!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because…"_

_"Because what?"_

_Naomi looked at Emily a bit unsure if she wanted to share this minor detail she had omitted from her best friend for a couple of years now. Emily knew Naomi was hiding something because she saw it in her eyes. She knew her too well not to know when she had something to hide. _

_"Naomi…tell me…"_

_"I don't want to…"_

_"Tell me now!"_

_"Because I don't want my first kiss to be with fucking Freddy McClair on stage in front of a hundred tossers watching, okay? There…I said it!" She said standing up from the bed and tossing a pillow on the floor. _

_Emily looked at her surprised. She stopped for minute because she wasn't sure she was hearing her correctly._

_"Your first kiss? Emily said standing up in front of her friend. "Well what about that time with Maxxie Oliver at Effy's house when we're playing five minutes in heaven…I thought you two…"_

_Naomi shook her head and looked down at the floor. _

_"But you came out of the closet with Maxxie with your hair and clothes ruffed up and he even had some lipstick on his neck and lips…"_

_"We faked it, okay…"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because Maxxie is gay as a window and he was in love with Effy's brother. And I didn't wanna embarrass him…so I helped him out."_

_Emily scratched her forehead and tried to hide the smile she had on her face and bit her lips a bit as she saw Naomi nervously twirling her long dirty-blonde hair and blushing and looking down at the floor. _

_"Come here" she said rapidly as she took her best friend by the wrist and pulled her into her and kissed her on the lips softly._

_Naomi's heart almost exploded when she felt Emily's lips suddenly graze hers and felt Emily's right hand softly caressing her cheek. They looked at one another a bit tense and Emily smiled so brightly that Naomi thought maybe her legs were going to give out on her. _

_"There" Emily said with a crack on her voice as Naomi looked at her intensely. "Now you don't have that stupid excuse…you're gonna do it and that's final!"_

_Naomi did not respond anything back. She stayed looking at her best mate who went on to talk to her about the show without being able to look at her. Emily did not mention that small kiss ever again; it was like it had never happened. But from that moment Naomi started to notice Emily in an entirely different way. It was a small kiss, maybe the shortest and most insignificant kiss in the history of human kind…but for her that kiss had meant so much. It changed her life forever._

* * *

Will be back in a bit...**Don't forget to review. I really do love your comments. :) **


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I know this a kinda short chapter and some of you wish my chapters were a bit longer. I hope you still like it anyway, even if it's really short. It's been a long day for me...even longer than I thought when I woke up. Hope everyone's day has gone well. Have a good one!

Disclaimer: Story is mine, everything else is not.

* * *

Naomi

I was sitting at my office looking busy and trying not to look like I hated my job when suddenly I look up for a minute and I see her come in. It was Emily.

"Hi" She said smiling so widely at me that my knees felt a bit weak and I was thankful for having sat down just a few minutes before, or else I may have just fainted.

"Hi" I said biting my lips as she crossed over in front of where I was sitting at my desk and kissed me on the forehead. "What are you doing here?"

I was both surprised and scared of what she could be doing there. She had never just showed up at my work unannounced before.

"I came to steal you for a bit…you haven't had any lunch." She said as she grazed the knuckles on my hand slowly.

"How do you even know that?" I asked a bit curious. Maybe Sophia wasn't the only stalker in training in my life.

"Mini told me"

"Mini? My intern?"

"You weren't answering your mobile before; I called to see if you wanted to grab a bite but it auto-transferred me over to the office and she answered…we got to talking…she's a really nice girl…"

"Yea, she is…very hard worker…very professional…bit of a gossip."

"I noticed…but that worked to my advantage because now I know that a certain Ms. Campbell _never_ eats lunch when she's at work and I am prepared…in fact…I am _committed_ to make that change as of today."

I got up from my chair with a smug smile on my face and stepped in front of her, so close that a single movement would cause us to touch. "So what does that even mean? You're gonna take it upon yourself to feed me every afternoon." I said laughing.

"Maybe" she said smiling cheekily. "Maybe I'll make you some Spanish Omelette…"

"See, now you're making me hungry." I said biting my lips.

"Skipping meals is really really bad for your metabolism, you know..." she said as she slid her hands down my sides and moved so close to me that our foreheads were almost about to touch. "At least that what the experts say…"

"You read a lot scientific journals on nutrition…that's how you know this…"

"No, I read Katie's Cosmo magazines in the loo…"

I smiled at her and intertwined the tips of our fingers together. I was just about to kiss her when we got interrupted.

"Naomi, I…umm…"

It was none other than Sophia Moore who had picked just that exact moment, out of the hours I had been playing candy crush on my phone waiting for an assignment to come in and interrupt my happiness.

"Oh, Hi…it's Emily…right?"

Emily pressed her lips and rolled her eyes at me and then turned around and smiled at Sophia.

"Yea, hi…Sophia….how's it going?" Emily said with a fake smile on her face.

I smiled out of the pure joy of seeing both their faces. Sophia was obviously upset to see Emily again and Emily's face was so filled with a rage and pure possession over me that she may as well have ripped up on my clothes and given me a Spanish lesson right then and there just to prove her point. It was kind of hot, I had to admit.

"I'm doing well…Mandy is doing very well too." She said bitterly.

"Super" Emily said in such an aggressive tone that I thought I caught a bit of Katie Fucking Fitch in her voice. They channeled one another at times.

"Ready to go _babe_?" She said taking my hand in hers and looking at Sophia with a bit of a challenging look.

"Ye…yea…let's go…um…babe…" I said a bit startled by Emily's tenacity.

"Great, because I am starving" Emily said starting to walk right past Sophia and then saying goodbye to Mini who waived at me and smiled.

"Jesus, Ems" I said laughing and taking her by the waist to kiss her as we saw the elevator door close. "What the heck was that?"

Emily laughed and pulled me into her even more, gosh I loved the way she kissed me when she was jealous.

"Bitch deserves it…serves her right for being a daft cow." She said really loudly she unlocked her car doors with the alarm key and we both stepped into her car.

"Alright…_Katiekins_…no need to shout" I said mockingly as I felt her punch me a bit on the arm.

"Ouch…no need to abuse me."

"I'll abuse you anytime I want" she said turning on the car ignition and then pulling me in for a kiss and biting really hard on my lip.

"If it's like this…yea…you can abuse me any time you want."

* * *

**I love how Emily makes fun of Sophia calling Naomi "babe"...it reminds me of someone. What do you guys think? Review...**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hi everyone, I am sorry I hadn't been able to update yesterday but I was in a bit of pickle. Thankfully all is sorted now. Here's the first update for today. I will have another one a bit later. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't mine, only the story. Not all step-mums are witches. Mine is a darling.

* * *

Emily

"You know the phrase lunch hour constitutes that I am away from my work post for approximately an hour or less…where the heck are you taking me for this Omellette, Spain?"

I smiled at her and held her hand in mine for a bit without answering her. I didn't wanna spoil the surprise because I knew she loved surprises, even though she always claimed she hated them.

"You'll see when we get there." I said tapping her hand reassuringly and then biting my lip at her face of frustration.

"I hate that…why do you do that? I hate surprises."

"Chillax…Jesus…we're here, OK?" I said as I turned my car behind a large wall of trees and started to get out.

"Here?" She said looking around as she stepped out of my car. I walked over to the back of my car where I'd hidden a couple of things and took them and then took her by the hand and started to walk with her.

"What the heck is here? I don't see anything" She said a bit confused as we walked past a short trail to our final destination.

"There" I said putting my hands on her waist and pointing her toward a place I knew she'd recognize.

"Oh my gosh…" she said with such enthusiasm that even I didn't expect. "You fucking bitch…this is…"

"Yup" I said laughing and walking behind her as she ran toward the spot.

"It's just as lovely as I remember it" she said taking my by the hips and pulling me toward her.

"Yea" I said pulling her in for a kiss. "It's still one of my favourites"

"But how can you possibly remember where it was at…last time we came here we were like…how old?"

"Eleven…maybe younger…"

* * *

_Bristol UK, Abbot's Pool, summer of 2002_

_Gina Campbell was a cow. At least that's what Emily and Naomi had heard Emily's mum, Jenna say to her dad Rob in the dining area while the girls played outside in the garden and Jenna made them dinner. Emily and Naomi, as usual, had convinced Katie they were playing hide-and-seek and had left the mean-twin hide a bit longer while they raided her wardrobe for all items Katie kept on stealing from her sister. She was a dirty little thief. Before walking upstairs Naomi and Emily had both heard a conversation that made Naomi cry. Gina was gone. She hadn't just left Naomi at the Fitch's house for a few weeks over summer vacation. She had actually left her daughter with her best friend Jenna while she was in some sort of clinic doing what Uncle Rob kept up on calling "getting clean." According to all they had said, Gina was apparently not well enough to take care of Naomi and was planning on sending her to Cardiff to live with her dad and his new wife Yvonne. _

_"You're not going anywhere…so stop crying." Emily said to her best mate as they both arranged the last bit of items they had managed to pack in their small school bags along with some blankets and food. _

_Naomi hadn't stopped crying since she heard about what was going to happen to her in the few days. She couldn't picture living with her dad and this new woman. Her new step-mum was horrid. She hated Naomi and lied to her dad constantly. And she was going to miss her mum way too much. Yes, it was true that her and her mum didn't always get along but her mum was the best mother anyone could have. How could she be doing this to her?_

_"You heard Uncle Rob; dad will be picking me up in two days to take me to his house." Naomi said crying her eyes out while Emily held her._

_"He's not…he's not taking you anywhere. We'll just…we'll stay here. They can't find us here. They don't know this is where we are at. Not even Katie remembers this place."_

_"We can only stay here for so long, Emsy…they'll find us eventually."_

_Naomi looked at her best friend's eyes and saw both comfort and pain. She knew that Emily didn't want her to leave. She didn't want to leave Emily either. Last time she'd been at her dad's it had only been two weeks but they were the longest weeks of her life. Without Emily things weren't right. So now that they were alone, on top of this blanket, looking out into the lake in each other's arms Naomi felt safe; just like she always had when she was with her best friend. _

_"Come on, please stop crying." Emily said kissing her friend on the forehead and wiping some tears off her eyes. She the laid down on the blanket and took Naomi and held her really close and just caressed her hair while she kissed her on the forehead every now and then. "I don't wanna see you like this."_

_Naomi moved on her side and held on to her best friend even closer. Her face was now buried on Emily's neck and she'd managed to stop crying a bit and she felt Emily's small hands graze her face slightly. _

_"Emily" she finally said still holding on to her best friend very tightly. _

_"Yea" Emily said in a sad voice and somber voice._

_"Can we stay like this for a bit?"_

_"No" Emily said moving to the side and holding her best friend completely. "Not just a bit…I wanna stay like this with you forever."_

* * *

"Wow, you really out did yourself this time Fitch" Naomi said as to me as she licked her lips and pulled me into her for another kiss.

"You never thought I'd be so good at it, huh?" I said laughing at her comment and wiping her lips a bit again before stealing another kiss.

"It's the best I've had since…let's see…"

"Watch it…don't compare..."

"Auntie Jenna…"

"Well she was the one who taught me…"

"Yes, I assumed…still…don't say anything because I am sure she will never forgive me when I said this, but you are like the master at this…hands down."

I moved over away from her a bit and took another piece of the Omelette and fed it to her.

"Jesus, this is like…orgasmic…"

I laughed and kissed her again and she pulled me into her and started to move her hands down my sides and up my shirt.

"No…no…nop…we'll have none of that…"

"What? Why not?" she said with a disappointed face. She looked incredible cute when she made that face.

"You're way past your lunch _hour_" I said while I backed away from her just a little.

"So what…it's the not the first time I am late for work thanks to you." She said pulling me back in for a kiss. I didn't stop her. Of course I couldn't. The way she was kissing me was very hard to resist. But after a bit I remembered why I was here.

"I know" I said biting my lips. "But this time I just wanted to do something different. I didn't wanna just find another nice place to shag…I wanted to just…like…be with you. I miss you. I miss just being together. I miss my best friend."

She looked at me intensely for a second and then sat back mimicking the way I was sitting. "I miss my best friend too." She said smiling.

We stayed quiet for a moment just looking out in the lake and then I felt her turn and look at me again.

"So what have you been up to?" she said smiling a bit cheekily.

"What?" I said not sure what she meant.

"What have you been doing these days we haven't seen each other…_best friend_."

I pushed her and laughed a bit and continued her game.

"These last few days…well…" I said moving my head to my side and shrugging. "Nothing much, really."

"Come on, don't be coy…you must've been up to _something_ if we haven't talked in so long. We usually don't spend this much time without talking. "

"Fine, fine…I can't lie to you. I have been rather _busy_ these last few days." I said giggling.

"A lot of work?" she said laughing.

"Not much work actually...It's…umm...It's this girl…" I said giggling a bit.

"A girl…mmm…I knew this had to be about a girl."

"Yea…" I said sighing.

"So, tell me about this girl." She said biting her lips. "So who is she? Where did you two meet?"

"I actually know her for quite a while…for way too long, I'd say."

"Right" she said as she pulled closer to me on top of her. "So what is she like? Is she cute?"

"She's like…she's amazing. She's kind and caring and not just cute…she's incredible hot." I said pulling in between her legs and pulling some hairs off her face.

"Oh is she?" she said smiling. "In that case I need to meet his girl right now…since you happen to like her so much." She said as he started to caress my face with her fingers and smiled.

"I…um…I don't just like her. I…I love her." I said I grazed my face against her and started to softly kiss her. "I think I am in love with her."

* * *

I need me an Emily...I just do. Does anyone else need an Emily in their life? Maybe we should put out an ad somewhere...**meanwhile...feel free to review in the box below. :) **


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for cheering me up with your comments and views. It really does make me smile. Here's another bit of the story. I will see about posting another one later, but I am not making any promises. And yes, I do agree Kat (and Meg) should have a hugging booth installed somewhere. I can bet the Prescott family will make it Forbes.

Disclaimer: Characters are theirs, story is mine. I apologize in their behalf for Skins US. Skins Fire never happened. I can't apologize for utter stupidity.

* * *

Naomi

You can't possibly imagine having to go back to work that morning. After spending each and every second of that afternoon and evening just completely lost in Emily my heart broke into a million pieces when I heard the alarm and knew I had no choice but to leave her. I didn't ever wanna be apart.

"Come on" she said pulling me into her for one last kiss. "You can't miss any more work…you've already missed all of yesterday afternoon. I don't think Myers will be happy if you call in sick today too."

I kissed her again and begrudgingly stood up off the bed and gave her a bit of sad puppy-dog eyes. She started to laugh immediately.

"Go on…" she said pointing me toward the bathroom.

"But I don't want to…" I said in a child-like tone that even made _me_ start to laugh at myself.

I heard her laugh and couldn't help but run back to her and get on top of her and start to kiss her. She laughed and tried to pretend to pull away as she pulled me into her even more and allowed me to start to kiss her neck and pull the duvet off of her to let me in.

"I love you" I said to her ear as she kissed me intensely and pulled me in to her slightly.

"I know" she said as she caressed the back of my head with her hands. I knew that she knew I loved her. I think she knew I loved her even before I had known. But now that we'd confessed it, now that it was out there I wanted her to hear it each and every single second she possibly could. I loved her more than ever before, if that was even physically possible.

I moved around her and kissed her right side as she caressed my hair and watched me. Her smell and the way her skin tasted imprinted in my mind as I moved along her side toward her waist and took a bit of bite out of it.

"Ouch" she said laughing. "You're gonna tear me to pieces" she said with her raspy voice and I smiled and moved back up to her and kissed her on the lips again. "I though you liked it rough."

She laughed and placed her hands on my cheeks. "I like it any way, anywhere…as long as it's with you." She said kissing me. I loved her so much. How could I possibly _ever_ doubt that I did? She was the love of my life.

And each and every single time we made love that night it was even more incredible. It was better than any other time with her or any other person I'd ever been with. I knew I was ready to give up anything and anyone to be near her. And as I stood in traffic on my way to work that morning I knew for a fact that I was ready to give up on anything that separated her from me ever again. It didn't matter what it was. None of those things I'd been planning on before even mattered anymore. It didn't matter how trapped I felt at my job or how little opportunity I had in my career if I stayed in Bristol. All that matter at that moment was that I was with Emily and she was with me and that she loved me. She loved _me_.

"Campbell, Mr. Adkinson would like to see you in his office in two minutes." Myers said to me as he saw me walk into the office a bit late.

"Adkinson?" I said to Mini in a very low voice. She shrugged and pressed her lips a bit before she went back to work on her computer.

I nervously put my stuff on my desk and then took a deep breath and started walking toward his office. George Adkinson and I have had three entire conversations the whole time I had worked at the paper so the thought that he suddenly wanted to talk to me felt very odd. It frankly scared me a little.

"Please take a seat Ms. Campbell" he said as he turned around and pushed the fag he had been smoking into a crystal ashtray on top of his desk.

I immediately sat down a bit uncomfortable and waited for him to go on and tell me what was going on. My throat was completely dry and for the first time in a very long time I didn't know exactly what to say.

"It has come to my attention that you've been flaking out on your job duties in the past few days…" he said without hesitation.

"Flaking out?" I repeated with a crack on my voice. "I don't know what you mean Mr. Adki…"

"You've been missing work, taking off at odd times of the day without giving your supervisor a slight report of where you're off to and worse of all, you've been refusing assignments…as if it was your prerogative what assignments you are and are not obliged to complete…"

"Mr. Adkinson…I…"

"For your information Ms. Campbell…as a junior reporter it is your _job _to do each and every job that is assigned to you…without regards to what that assignment is…it isn't your job to pick and choose the pieces we cover. That's what Peter and I are paid to do…"

"I've never refused to…"

"It is also part of your job to respect the work place by showing up to work on time, coming in to work each and every single day that you're assigned and letting Peter know exactly where you are at each and every single minute of work time you've been assigned to. That's why we have the electronic work-log."

"Yes sir"

"There have been several reports, not just by your supervisor but by other co-workers that you have even taken it upon yourself to have _friends_ visit you during your assigned working hours."

"Sir, I haven't…"

"When we hired you a few years ago you came very well recommended and so far, until now, we've done nothing but support your ambition of making it in your career. But lately you've exhibited behavior that just goes to show me that maybe you aren't prepared to take on the responsibility of a serious reporter with this paper."

"Mr. Adkinson…if you would just let me…"

"I'd hate to do this Campbell but from today on, you're being demoted back to your post as reporting assistant and will work assisting the design department until we find some more work for you."

"What?" I said trying to gasp for air. "You can't do this to me…this is unfair…"

"Starting today you will report to Soph…I mean…Ms. Moore until further notice. And you will hand in your media credentials over to Peter Myers who is already working on finding a replacement for you."

"No" I said a bit furious. By this time my blood was boiling and every single inch of decency that my mother had taught me had completely disappeared from my memory.

"I won't fucking stand for this. I am not going back to slaving around like a fucking monkey for Sophia or for anyone in this hell hole of a company. For your fucking information I was getting ready to quit this joke of a place you call a paper, anyway. I can't _stand _having to stamp my signature over the pieces of crap you make me write. You should be ashamed of half the shit-wad you and that idiot Myers decide on publishing. So you want _my_ job…you want to replace me? Then take my job and shove it up your arse for all I care…I quit!"

I walked out of there trying to keep from shedding a single tear as I looked at Sophia, Myers and everyone else standing up from their desks looking at me. I took my things, some of the ones I had brought and other random items I had on my desk and put it in my bag and started to walk out the door without saying goodbye to anyone. I then punched the button on the elevator lift and took my phone out of my pocket and hit speed dial.

"Freds…" I said gasping for air, trying not to cry. "I need to see you right away."

* * *

**Any thoughts? Review right underneath. Have a good day! :) **


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: A little sister-love for my first update. Thanks for all your comments, follows and faves. Glad you still like it. Another update a bit later. Have a great Sunday! :) This is one is to the queen of Keffy-land from Dr. Batlily.

Disclaimer: Mine not Skins is...

* * *

Emily

"You look like microwaved shit" I said to her when I walked into my flat and found my sister sitting on the sofa with a bottle in her hand and the remote in the other flipping through re-runs of Desperate Housewives.

"Thanks, I love you too" She said not very amused and without even trying any harder she went back to what she was doing, adjusting herself even further into the sofa.

I looked at her for a minute and pressed my lips in frustration. I wanted so much to tell her what had happened between Naomi and I the day before. And I knew that even though her and Naomi had been pretty much rivals for my attention their entire lives Katie would be happy for us. Except at the moment she didn't look happy at all.

I walked over to the sofa and sat right next to her legs and placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me at first a bit annoyed and then afterward she closed her eyes for a second and started to cry profusely.

"Come here" I said as I pulled her into me and hugged her. Her and I had always had that bit of a sixth sense about one another. Even during the years we hated to be even close to each other, she always knew when something was wrong and so did I. I guess maybe twins do share some kind of cosmic bond, no matter how small.

She was crying so much that even I started to cry, despite the fact that deep inside I was the happiest I had ever been in my entire life. But as she cried I felt the pain she was feeling. I could hear in her sobs that she was extremely hurt and even worse, extremely scared of what was going on. I knew something major had had happened either that day or the day before. And this something most definitely had to do with Effy.

"She won't return my calls" she said as she gasped for air.

I held her even tighter and caressed her back with my hands like I used to when she was upset and couldn't sleep at night when we were very little.

"Have you tried going over to her house? To the studio?" I said after pulling away from our embrace a bit and drying her tears with my thumbs.

"I tried her house…I didn't try the studio because the least I want to do is run into Cook when she's around."

I immediately understood what was going on. I had forgotten for a minute the way Effy had found Cook and my sister that day she had come over with the flowers.

"Right" I said holding on to her really tight until she was able to calm down and then I helped her take a pill to go do sleep she needed to rest. I didn't.

* * *

_Bristol UK, Stonem Home Recording Studio, Two hours later_

_"We need to talk"_

_Emily mouthed off to Effy as she sat at the mixing board next to her best mate Thomas while she watched her and the band record their latest single. This wouldn't have been a rare occasion since she had been there almost every week watching her then girlfriend recording and sitting next to Thomas who was producing and mixing as usual. But that day she wasn't exactly there to support or listen to the band but rather to get things sorted once and for all between Katie and Effy. _

_"What do you wanna talk about?" Effy said to Emily while she walked out of the studio and up the stairs into her living room to have a chat. _

_"What the hell do you think you're doing with my sister?" Emily said in such a protective tone that it even made Katie looked like a sheep by comparison. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about?" Effy said pulling out a fag from a small cigarette holder she kept in one of her pockets and starting to light it. _

_"I mean why are you fucking playing around with her like you do with everyone?"_

_Effy did not answer anything at all. She looked down on the table and then stood up to get something to drink from the refrigerator. _

_"Answer me Effy…" Emily said frustrated after a bit of silence. _

_"Maybe she's the one playing with me." Effy finally said with a bit of a sad tone as she sat down in the chair in front of the redhead and started to drink a beer. _

_Emily looked at her for a minute as Effy tried very hard not to let the tears fall out of her eyes. But she couldn't help it. _

_"Katie wouldn't do that…she's not a cryptic, secretive, two-faced cow like you. Yes, she's a bitch but she tells you shit right in your face. She doesn't stab you in the back and when she says something you better fucking believe it's the truth…so if she's said she loves you…"_

_"She's never said she loves me…" Effy said taking a big breath and pretending to pull an eyelash off her eyes to hide the tears that were about run even more. "And it's not like I haven't tried…Emily, you know I have fucking tried…but your sister…she's just…"_

_"Impenetrable..."_

_"Like a fucking Russian Silo in a bad 90's movie, Jesus…" _

_They both laughed at the comparison for a second and then Emily placed her hand on Effy's knuckles and started to caress them lightly. _

_"Those walls…they won't be up forever. Trust me. I've lived with her since the womb. She'll give in sometime. You can't just give up that easily. And trust me, when she does... it'll be worth it." She said smiling at the girl that she had once date._

_"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Effy asked a bit curious._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I've been such a bitch to you…I fucking used you to get your sister's attention for so many months. Why are you helping me with your sister all of a sudden? I don't deserve it."_

_"Because I love my sister. Despite the fact that she is the way she is I love her so much that all I want is for her to be happy. She deserves it."_

_"And you think I can make her happy?" Effy said looking at Emily straight in the eyes. "Don't you know I am fucking disaster waiting to happen?" _

_"Yea, well...nobody is perfect and a disaster is just another chance to start anew...to build yourself up from the ground up."_

_Effy stayed quiet for a second and looked straight into Emily's eyes. Despite the fact that she had always prided herself in being so fucking zen, so fucking perceptive that she thought there wasn't anyone else in the world who could figure her out, she was obviously wrong. _

_"You're such a fucking cliche" she said taking her cigarette and pushing it against an ashtray and lighting another one. _

_"Maybe I am...but you know I am right."_

_"Yea, well..."_

_"And you're right too." Emily said standing up from the table and grabbing the keys to her car. "You don't deserve my forgiveness. You fucking use people for sport and think everyone deserves to bow down to almighty Queen Stonem. You think you fool everyone and you're only fooling yourself."_

_"And apparently you too..." She said looking at Emily with her piercing blue eyes. _

_"That's what you think. But who is to say you were the one who used me?" she said moving her eyebrow up as she turned around and started to leave the kitchen. _

_"What?" Effy said walking out after her. _

_"I am not innocent little Emily from our first year in college with my fucking bows and my plaid skirt letting everyone walk all over me Eff…you think I'd allow you to withhold sex and everything else for so many months without a reason why?" She said as she turned off her alarm and opened her car door. _

_"I never really thought about it…I thought you were just…"_

_"...Really fucking stupid…right?"_

_"No…no…not stupid…you're just Emily…you're just…I dunno…sweet…"_

_"Right well I won't be too sweet if you fucking break my sister's heart so you better get that into your head…you mess with my sister and you're gonna have to answer to me. Understood?"_

_"Yeah…loud and clear."_

_And with that Emily got into her car, smacked the door really hard and took off so hard that the wheels screeched. Effy was completely flabbergasted. She thought Katie was a hard-arse. Obviously, she'd just met her match. Emily Fucking Fitch._

* * *

_This is why I gotta start dating a redhead. They are pure fire. **So what do you think? Review right below :) **_


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Here's a second update. I am exhausted so I may or may not update a third one. Regardless, I hope you like it. Thanks for your reviews and follows. _  
_

Disclaimer: This is where I am supposed to write something clever. Too tired...I owe you one.

* * *

_Naomi_

_London UK, months prior, Katie and Emily's birthday_

_Naomi was so happy to see her ex-boyfriend Freddy since he had come back from Afghanistan that she almost jumped out of the bar stool where she was sitting at while she waited for the rest of her friends to arrive. _

_"Freds!" she said enthusiastically as she held on to him by his neck and kissed him on his face and even a bit on the lips and he twirled her around. They hadn't seen one another in so a long time that it was unbelievable for either one of them to be together again. _

_"Why didn't you tell me he was back?" Emily said to Thomas was sitting right next to her watching Naomi and Fred exchanging hugs by the dance floor as the waited for the rest of their friends. _

_"It was a surprise, he didn't want anyone to know…he asked me to keep mum." Thomas said as he crossed her arm around his little red-headed best friend and walked over toward Freddy and Naomi who were still sharing a very warm embrace. _

_"Look Ems…doesn't he look great? I love this haircut…you look like a hottie with a shaved head." Naomi said to Freds as she passed her hands through his bald head of hair and then pulled him in for another kiss on the cheek. "This is the best present I could ever have" Naomi said very happily."And it's not even MY birthday!"_

_Emily wasn't too pleased with seeing the public displays of affection her best mate was having with her ex-boyfriend. If fact, just watching Naomi near him made her a bit sick to her stomach. She was sick to her stomach because she had waited so long for that night. Way too long. She had been planning on this to be the night she finally told her best friend how she felt, especially after what had almost happened with them during their trip to Germany just a few weeks before, when she was still with Sara. And she had waited a bit, she waited for Sara and she waited for Naomi because she didn't want this to feel like it it was a rush of the moment thing. She didn't want to hurt either one of them. But for so long she thought that she had feelings for Naomi but something had always gotten in the way and then when something finally happened…when she finally saw that Naomi felt something for her too and was ready to pull through with it…Fucking Freddy McClair had to show up once again and ruin it all. _

_"I think I am gonna go look for Katie and Effy" Emily said bitterly after she took the last drink of beer she had in her hand and started to walk toward the exit. _

_Naomi hardly noticed Emily was gone and kept on talking to Freddy and Thomas about Fred's tour of duty and about his plans now that he was back in the UK. She was oblivious and maybe that was a good thing. Maybe that day and that time wasn't the correct time for her and Emily and that is the reason why things suddenly got in the way of them once again. Or maybe it was that it would never a good time. Maybe they weren't meant to be. _

Bristol UK, Noa Japanese Restaurant, Winter of 2014

"Everything is gonna be fine, okay?…I've already spoken to them and they completely understand what just happened. They won't hold that against you. Carruthers says he knows George Adkinson well enough to know he can't tell his arse form his elbow anyway and he says he's actually rather happy that you're now off their contact…it'll just make things easier." Freddy told me as we sat in a restaurant waiting for our food to arrive.

I couldn't answer him back at all. What I had just done was the single stupidest thing I couldn't ever done in my entire life.

"How could I be so stupid…I should've just shut up and taken the offer even if it was humiliating. I mean…they haven't even offered me the job, Freds…what if they decide not to? What the fuck am I gonna do then? I just fucking threw my only work reference down the fucking toilet because I haven't learned to hold my tongue. I am such a twat." I said placing my elbows on the table and holding my head between my hands.

"Stop thinking those things…think positive. You've had all your interviews and you were just waiting to hear from the American embassy regarding your immigration paperwork so that you can sign the contract. You know you've got the job, right? All you have to do is sign the contract and you'll be in New York in no time."

"I know but I just…" I said taking a big sigh to hold down the tears.

"You just what?" he said trying hard for me to look at him.

"I was having second thoughts, okay? I was doubtful…"

He stopped for a minute and shook his head and then placed his hand on top of mine and started intertwined our fingers together.

"It's Emily, again…isn't it?" he said with a more serious tone.

"I love her Fred…and I know she loves me and…and now I gotta fucking tell her this. I gotta tell her that while she's out probably planning our fucking honeymoon and picking out the names of our kids I am here closing a deal on an offer that's gonna take me to another fucking continent…"

"...And give you the best opportunity you'll _ever_ have career wise…" He said a bit upset.

"But it'll take me from her…It'll take me away from her and her and I…we've _never_ been apart Freddy. We haven't been apart from each other for more than two weeks in our lives…and even those two weeks were fucking devastating. I can't do this to her."

"She can't do this _you_…Naomi…I know you _think_ you love Emily…"

"No…I don't _think_ I love her…I _know_ I love her…"

"Fine…whatever…but my point is that all that love shite is something temporary. It's something that happens in the beginning when all is well and all you feel is butterflies and the excitement of something new…but when time passes and then things start to get real and she starts to fucking go behind your back and screw with you…"

"She would never do that…"

"How do you know that?"

"Because she's not Effy Stonem…because not she's out to get revenge on the fucking world for no apparent reason. She's Emily…she's _my_ Emily. And I love her so much that…that…"

"…That you'd give up your _entire_ future just to be with her?" he said a bit startled as he got up, pulled out some bank notes from his wallet and pushed them on the table.

"Here you go, mate…I think I've lost my appetite. Enjoy your meal." He said before moving out to leave the table.

"Fred…don't go like that…I didn't mean to bring up Eff…"

"But you did…you fucking have to go there because you know that she's my only fucking weakness but you know what?…don't fucking take the job, Nai. Suit yourself. Stay in Bristol and throw everything we've been working hard to acquire down the fucking garbage bin for Emily Fitch. But when you're in a fucking rut and you're dying because you can no longer work at a menial job and Emily is fucking around with some brunette from work don't fucking call me, mate. You and I are through."

* * *

Fucking hell now I feel like going for some sushi..**.Review underneath if you feel compelled to do so. I'd still like you if you don't. :) **


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I love how this has become the "I hate Freddy" parade. I don't know why. I don't think he's all that bad, but who am I to know. Thanks once again for your comments and views. Here's your first part for today. Maybe more a little later.

Disclaimer: Watching the Naomily scenes too many times will turn you mental and then you're gonna be obsessed enough to lose sleep writing stories about them falling in love. Don't say I didn't warn you. Skins still not mine...oh well...I should keep trying.

* * *

Emily

"Hi" I said as I stood right behind and placed my hands on her sides while she opened the door to her flat.

"Hi" she said allowing me to pull her into me. I pulled her in close and placed my chin on her shoulder as she moved her face closer to mine and allowed me to kiss her cheeks.

"Have you always smelled this amazing?" I said as I grazed her neck with my nose and moved my hands up and down her belly. "I can't get enough of this."

She took me by the hand and pulled me into her flat and closed the door and allowed me to kiss her for a bit without much enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" I said a bit surprised by the lack of interest in what we were doing. "Is everything alright?"

She stopped for a second and just looked at me and then pulled me into her arms and held me for a bit while she placed kisses on top of my head and played with my hair.

"I'm fine…just a bit tired." She said after a long sigh.

"You sure?" I said holding on to her even tighter. "You're not like having second thoughts about us…"

"Never" she said finally placing her hands on my cheeks and kissing me desperately. "Never say that again, alright?"

"Okay" I said smiling a bit.

"I am serious" she said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Alright...I am sorry" I said as I grabbed her by the hands and took her over to her bed. "So you're too tired to…ummm…"

She smiled vaguely and then kissed me on the forehead. "Yea…I'm sorry."

"No…don't be sorry. You don't have to be sorry for being tired. I know how hard you work. I bet Myers fucked you over with yet another crap assignment or something like that, huh?"

"Yea" she said pressing her lips, sitting on her bed and then pulling me to sit on top of her. "Something like that…"

She placed her arms around me and held me close. I closed my eyes and simply enjoyed having her so close to me. I loved her so much and each and every moment we were together were completely indescribable. It was amazing the way I just needed her nearby. As if any single second we were apart turned into years. And the funny thing was that in our lives had hardly ever been apart. And the only times we had been apart were completely devastating.

I can still remember the first time we had _really_ been apart was when I had started kissing up on every girl at Roundview just to piss off my mum. She had told me being gay wasn't an option for me and she had Katie playing snitch, taking pictures and reporting all my actions back to the mother-front. So I took it upon myself to provide her with every proof that I was in fact a lesbian and that she and everyone else had to deal with it. And I have to admit that was a really stupid thing to do, but I was so tired of it all that I didn't care anymore. I didn't care that my actions hurt everyone, including my best friend who within the next few weeks had found refuge in someone else's arms; Freddy's.

"This feel so good" I said pulling even closer into her embrace as I heard her sigh and place her lips on one of my shoulders.

"I can't believe we waited so long for this…I can't believe I missed so many years of you holding me this close." I said as I moved to the side a bit and started to kiss her very passionately. She responded for a moment and then backed away once again.

"So you're _that_ tired" I said placing my forehead on hers and caressing her face with my fingers.

"Yea" She said with a crack in her voice, almost too weak to talk. "I've had a long day"

I bit my lip and grazed my nose with hers and then smiled a bit. I had an idea.

"You know what goes great with a long day?" I said still smiling as her eyes looked at me surprise.

"What?" She said a bit unenthused.

"You'll see…I'll be right back!"

I got up off her so quickly that I almost pulled her along with me and ran outside to her living room and started to look for something in her drawers.

"Emily!" she said a bit louder than I expect as I smiled and kept on looking for what I wanted. "Come back..."

"In a minute" I said giggling a bit.

"What the heck are you doing over there? Come on…Emily!"

"Found it!" I yelled out to her and then ran back in the room where I found her sprawled all over her bed with a bit of a sour face.

I smiled and then showed her what I had in my hands.

"Again?" She said laughing a little.

"Yea!" I said running toward the TV and setting everything up.

"Really?" She said getting up from the position she was from and sitting up against her headboard.

"Do you wanna start at season one or would you rather go right into when Ross and Rachel get together?" I said smiling.

"This is an obsession" She said shaking her head at me and smiling. "You know that, right?"

"I know" I said sitting back down and starting to play with the remote.

"A big, big obsession…like a sickness, really...Nobody can possibly be obsessed with a TV show_ that_ much. That's just mental."

"Well, whose fault is it?" I said whilst I jumped into bed right next to her and she took me in her arms.

"Gina's" She said laughing and placing a kiss on top of my head while I snuggled into her. "Of course..."

* * *

_Bristol UK, Campbell Home, summer of 2001_

_"Naomi…where are you?" Gina Campbell yelled up the stairs toward her daughter's bedroom and when she didn't hear an answer back she got worried. "For the love of God, this petulant child...if she's like this now I can't imagine how annoying she'll be when she's a teenager."_

_She walked up the stairs rapidly and opened the door to her daughter's bedroom and instead of finding her daughter, she found her goddaughter Emily sitting on the bed with her hands wrapped around her ankles and crying._

_"Emsy…what are you doing here love? And where is Naom-"_

_Before she could finish that sentence Naomi walked from behind her with some Cheetos and box full of powdered doughnuts and sat down next to Emily._

_"Mum, leave us alone…Emsy is gonna stay here…Auntie Jenna is being cow again…"_

_"Naomi!"_

_"Well, it's the truth!" Naomi insisted as her mum gave her a look of disapproval and sat down next to a very sad-looking Emily._

_"What happened this time?"_

_"She took Katie's side again" Naomi cried before Emily could get a word out. "As ush..."_

_"Naomi…let her talk!" Gina said trying to get an answer out of Emily._

_"I just…" was all Emily could say before she started crying. Naomi looked furiously at her mum and sat on the other side of her best mate, put her arm around her neck and pulled her into her. "See, now you're making her cry too!"_

_Gina looked into her young daughter's eyes for a minute and saw the same protective look she always had when someone tried doing something to Emsy. Ever since she could remember her daughter had always been there to protect her, whether it was from Katie, Jenna or anyone else who tried to stump upon her little red-headed best friend. _

_And in a way Gina loved the little magical world in which her two favorite girls had lived in ever since she could remember. It reminded her how much she missed her own best friend who she knew she could sometimes want to punch in the neck for being so unfair, but at other times was the joyful Jen she'd known since they were twelve. She looked at poor helpless little Emily still wrapped up in her daughter's arms and it reminded her of when she had to do something very similar every time Julie Malone would decide it was alright to pick on her little sister. She smiled for a minute and then pulled Emily away from Naomi's arms and into hers as she wiped some tears of her cheeks and placed a kiss on the little girls' forehead._

_"So what's the plan for tonight?" Gina said looking at Naomi._

_"Cheetos, Doughnuts and FRIENDS…" Naomi replied rapidly._

_"Oh, that's right…that marathon's on tonight, innit? let's watch it together." Gina said smiling._

_"You mean we could stay up until it finishes…like all the way to midnight?" Naomi said smiling widely._

_"Dunno…what do you think Emsy? Should we get hopped-up on junk food and watch FRIENDS until midnight?" Gina said smiling at her little goddaughter who now had a bit of a smile on her face._

_Emily nodded._

_"Great…go get us set up while I call your house…I am sure they're worried."_

_Naomi took her best mate by the arm and the bag of junk food in her hand and they both ran down the stairs toward the TV room._

_"Rob" Gina said on the phone just a few minutes after that._

_"Is she with you? I was just about to call you." He said with a relieved voice._

_"Yea, she's here…and you can tell your cow of a wife that next time she does this I am gonna go over and kick her in the shins myself."_

_Rob laughed for a bit as he heard his wife yelling in the background that she'd like to see her try. _

_"I'll tell her...though she's really worried sick. She's been yelling at Katie to tell her where her sister went and then described three scenerios where Emily somehow gets hit by a car...she looked like she was gonna be sick."_

_"Serves her right for being such a heartless bitch...tell her I'll deal with her later."_

_"What would we do without you Gigi? We're hopeless without you. I can't thank you enough." He said smiling._

_"Don't thank me…thank my better half...she's always the one that saves the day." she said, referring to her little blonde-haired daughter._

_"Remind me to get her something nice for Christmas this year then…" He said chuckling a bit._

_"I think you've already gotten her what she wants" she said as she started to walk down the stairs on the cordless phone to check up on the girls. She looked and smiled as she saw Naomi and Emily sitting side by side on the sofa throwing Cheetos into each other's mouths and laughing._

_"You've got her an Emily…I don't think she'll ever need anything more than that."_

* * *

I wonder if I can call the Fitches and order me an Emily as well. I think I can use an Emily right now.** Let me know what you think, you can do that right below. :) **


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hi all, thanks for your reviews and your comments. Here's a bit for now. More maybe later. Have a great day.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't mine, this story is.

* * *

Naomi

Emily has never been much of a morning person and I actually always hated that a bit because while I used to be up and ready for school she was still snoozing her way through first period maths which she always managed to somehow miraculously pass even if she was never awake for a single lesson. But now that I was lying next to her, so close, so wrapped up on each other that I felt her all over my skin her being a tad bit lazy was a huge advantage. Having her just lying there on top of me was the most incredible feeling in the world and the fact that I had not slept a wink all the entire night before didn't even matter because I still had her with me. When I am with her, things don' really matter much anymore.

* * *

_Munich, Germany - Sofitel Munich Bayerpost Hotel– October 2012_

_"Hey…slow down…what the hell did you drink there, rocket fuel?" _

_Emily wasn't too pleased at seeing the behavior that her best friend was exhibiting lately because it reminded her too much of something she'd rather forget. And yes, while it was true that she had agreed to come to Germany with Naomi and her friends for Oktoberfest and she didn't expect her best mate not to be a bit bladdered, what she didn't expect was for Naomi to go completely mental and overboard with Cook and that she'd have to end up leaving her girlfriend Sara alone with Effy and Katie to escort Naomi back to her room before her and Cook got arrested or something._

_"Would you just…fucking…hold still…I am trying to pull you out of these clothes before you throw up again…you smell of something, and it ain't roses…"_

_And she hated seeing her best friend this way. She hated that Naomi had once again broken their pact that they would never get that wasted again in their entire lives. Not after all they had both lived through with Gina since they were young._

_After forcibly pulling her best mate out of her clothes, Emily proceeded to turn on the water and pull her into a quick shower and then help her get ready for bed but Naomi wasn't cooperating too much._

_"Jesus Naoms…what the fuck?"_

_Emily wasn't too amused at her best friend laughing and pulling her into the shower with her with all her clothes on and laughing at Emily who was getting more and more furious by the minute._

_"__What's wrong Emsy? I am making you nice and wet?"_

_"You're a fucking bitch, you know that?" Emily told Naomi and moved herself out of the shower and started to strip away from the drenched clothes she was wearing._

_"Em, come back" Naomi said as she clumsily turned off the shower and started walking outside the bathroom, not before falling a bit to the floor and dropping everything she possibly could on her way. "I am only playing…"_

_ Meanwhile, Emily tried finding some suitable clothes inside one of her mate's bags so that she'd be able to walk back to her room with Sara and leave Naomi to fend for herself. She was too mad to deal with this shit right now. If Naomi was going to be a twat, she wasn't going to stand there and watch her. _

_"Emsy, where are you going?" Naomi said getting up off the floor and waddling over to the bed completely in the nude._

_"To my room…I am sick of this shit…you become really fucking stupid when you get like this" Emily said still looking for clothes in Naomi's bag._

_"Well you're no fun" Naomi said as she fell backwards into the bed and started to laugh._

_"You think this is fun for me?" Emily replied furiously."You think getting me completely drenched with all my clothes on is funny?"_

_"Hilla…hilla…bee-ous…no…no…hill-a-ree-ous" Naomi said trying to correct her own speech but having difficulty._

_"Well I am glad someone is finding it funny because I don't think it is…"_

_Naomi just kept on laughing really hard making Emily even more crossed than she had been before._

_"You think this is the best way to deal with your mum's shit by getting completely wasted? What are you gonna become the female version of Cook or some shit? Is that what you fucking want in life?"_

_Seeing Naomi just laughing like a maniac made Emily even madder and so she started to leave, not before Naomi grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into her. Because of the pull Emily tripped and fell right on top of Naomi who suddenly stopped laughing and just looked at her. _

_"You're what I want in life…" she said very softly and then she pulled her in further and started to kiss her so sweetly that Emily thought had to possibly be dreaming._

_"Naomi…we can't…" Emily said pulling away from her. "I am with Sara and you and I are…"_

_But before Emily could keep on talking she started to feel Naomi's lightly snore. She was fast asleep._

* * *

"Hi" Emily said to me as her eyelashes started to flutter and her beautiful brown eyes opened right in front of mine.

"Hi" I said giving her a kiss on the lips and pulling her even closer to me. "You look beautiful when you sleep"

She smiled at me and then sighed and kissed me a little more. Not before making a little fun of me for watching her sleep.

"That's kind of stalkerish of you" she said laughing and pulling herself on top of me.

"What?"

"Watching me sleep…a little too Sophia-like, I'd say." she said laughing

At hearing that bitches name I instinctively moved away in disgust.

"Don't mention that snake to me ever again…" I said with a furious tone.

"Why? What happened?" Emily said pulling herself back on to me and holding on. "Is she bothering you again? You know you outta report her…I know her uncle is the editor but the way she stalks you…there's gotta be some sexual harassment business involved in that…I bet we can take this to a court or something…"

I wasn't in the mood to talk about any of that, just thinking about what had happened to me the day before was making me sick to my stomach. I knew that the metion of Sophia and work and all of that will only bring Emily and I close to the inevitable talk. I had no way out of telling her I had been fired. She was going to find out eventually. I couldn't lie to her. I didn't wanna lie to her anymore.

"We can talk to Panda, the firm she works with attends all kinds of cases…they even took James' accident case and it was his fault because…"

"Em…"

"…He shouldn't have been driving that speed but you know that the way James is…he never listens…"

"Emily…"

"...And even with it being his fault…"

"Emily Fitch, for God's sake…can you hear me? I can't sue the paper for sexual harrassmanent because I no longer work for them…okay?"

"Wait...what?" Emily said pulling herself off of me to look at me.

"I got fired…or rather…I quit…"

"You quit? When did you quit?"

"Yesterday…"

"Is that why you were in such a grump mood?…of course…but…but why didn't you tell me anything? Oh my gosh…why did you quit? Was it something to do with Sophia?"

"I don't know…I guess maybe…I can't say it was because of her…it was many things that don't really matter anymore. I rather not talk about it."

I knew I couldn't tell her the truth because I knew she'd blame herself and she'd feel too damn guilty for something that was really my fault. I should've been more careful. I shouldn't have complained so much to Myers about my assignments, I shouldn't have missed so much work and been late so many times but even more than anything I should've never snogged Sophia at that Christmas party. No matter how much it hurt to see pictures of Effy and Emily at a holiday dinner with Uncle Rob and Auntie Jenna I should've never gotten so wasted that I ended up having anything with that fucking snake. That was one of the stupidest things I'd ever done in my entire life.

"Oh my gosh…So what are you gonna do now?" Emily looked at me a bit worried as she caressed my face with her fingers.

I didn't answer anything back for a second because I knew the time had come when I had to go and break her heart. And it was so painful that for a minute I didn't think I was going to be able to handle it.

"Hey" Emily said as she wiped tears of my eyes and started to kiss them. "Don't cry…I am here, ok?"

She was so perfect. Only she knew how to calm me. Only she knew how to make things better. But this time was the only time that being with Emily wasn't going to make things better, things were only about to get worse.

"Ems" I said taking a huge sigh and holding a breath to calm me; even though I knew I'd never be calm again.

"Yea" she said stopping for a second to look at me.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Anyone order a heartbreaking scene? **Review...let me know what you think. **


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I hate writing these scenes...I am sorry, I am a fluffer...what can I do? Like Mary Lambert sings..."I can't change...even if I tried...even if I wanted to..." So anyway...here's one scene...more maybe later. This one is for my Keffy-Shippers...

Disclaimer: Skins isn't mine, this fic is...also, Mary Lambert is hot...who doesn't like a girl that sings to you?

* * *

Emily

"Emsy…say something…"

I stayed quiet for a minute. Or maybe it was more than just a minute because what I was hearing Naomi say to me at that moment wasn't registering correctly in my head.

"And you took it?" I said with a very sad voice. "You took…the….you took the fucking job in fucking New York City without consulting me? Without even asking me if it was okay?"

"I had no choice Ems…I was desperate…I'd quit the paper and I had no choice but to take this offer…"

"No choice?"

"If I didn't take it I'd be stuck here in Bristol…"

"Stuck? Now being in Bristol to you means being _stuck_?"

"There's no future for me here Ems…you know that…I've always wanted to go beyond here…I never expected to stay here all my life…so that's why I decided to apply elsewhere…Freddy…"

"This whole thing was fucking orchestrated by Freddy, wasn't it?...that arsehole..."

"Orchestrated…no….Freds helped me make the contact in London…he knew a few people there through Karen's talent agent, Carruthers…he's also a literary agent and he showed my stuff everywhere…and then this opportunity came up… but I swear Emsy that I was just looking...nothing was concrete..."

I was no longer even listening to what she was saying. How could she do this to me? It had only been but a day since we had decided to be together. After so much fucking struggle; after so long and now she comes up with this bullshit. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle what she was saying. This was too much for me.

"You fucking…you fucking _bitch_…since when have you known about this? Since when have you known you were leaving Bristol?"

"That doesn't matter now…"

"Of course it matters…it fucking matters because unless you fucking interviewed and got the job all in a matter of day you'd been lying to me…you've been leading me on…" I said pushing her off of me.

* * *

_Bristol UK, Fitch Household, fall of 2009_

_"Oh for the love of God…" Naomi placed her hand above her eyes to avoid what she had just seen and looked at Emily who was red as a tomato trying to look away. _

_"Knock much?" Katie said furious pulling from underneath the duvet that contained both her and a very naked Effy Stonem who was trying really hard to hold back her giggles._

_"This is my room too you know…" Emily said completely disregarding Katie and Effy's state and walked over to her side of the room, pulled something out of one of the drawers and told a very embarrassed-looking Naomi to follow her and then shut the door._

_"What the fuck was that?" Naomi said after a minute of walking behind her best mate down the stairs and into the Fitch's kitchen as Emily lit up a smoke._

_"What? Those two?" Emily responded._

_"Umm…yea…"_

_"That's been happening for a bit…Apparently, Katie came back from summer holidays in Italy with Effy and Anthea Stonem a little too well versed in fanny, I supposed."_

_"Are you fucking joking? and you haven't' told me this…why?"_

_"I don't know Naoms…you've been rather busy lately sucking face with Freddy McClair to even check your text messages…so tell me what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"_

_"Drama classes are starting…but no…no…fuck drama classes…tell me more about this whole Katie and Effy crap. I don't get it."_

_"What don't you get? They're shagging like bunnies in every nook and cranny they could find...nothing to tell..."_

_"Nothing to tell? Your sister is dating fucking Effy Stonem and there's nothing to tell?"_

_"Dating? Who said anything about dating? Katie would never date a girl..."_

_"Right, but fucking her is perfectly fine?"_

_"I don't know...don't ask me that...it's her fanny, not mine..."_

_"Everyone is getting more and more insane as time passes, mate...we gotta stop doing so many pills, I swear..."_

_"Yea, well..." Emsy said taking a pill and then lighting up another spliff with hers and passing it over to Naomi. _

_"You're so calm about this shit..."_

_"Well I don't give a fuck...Katie could do what she wants..."_

_"Well you obviously can care less, but what about...shit...what about Auntie Jenna? What does she have to say about this? Does she know?"_

_"Of course she doesn't know….what do you want her to fucking have a heart attack or something? She'd never stand for that…you know she's a fucking homophobic cow…"_

_"Yea, but she knows about you…in fact…wasn't Katie the one that told her? Wasn't she the one that was taking pictures of you and following you around all of last year…?"_

_"Well, apparently the great lesbian-thon of 2008 sparked her curiosity…"_

_Naomi looked at Emily a bit sadly and then rolled her eyes at seeing Emily's proud face when she said that. _

_"What?"_

_"Nothing…I am just…I am worried about Auntie Jenna…I am sure when you tell her…"_

_"I am not gonna tell her…"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because number one, she'll die…and then she's come back to life and die again…and then…she's gonna go mental. And secondly, Katie is her fucking pride and joy…she's the one that's gonna marry up, give her the fucking grandkids and have the perfect life...I can't take that away from her."_

_Naomi sat there looking at her best friend and she couldn't believe Emily. How could she take this injustice? How could she just let her mum step all over her, spy on her, practically send her to be exorcised by a priest for being a lesbian and still manage to allow Katie to just be frolicking around with Effy everywhere and anywhere she pleased?_

_"You're just as mental as any of them…I wouldn't stand for that shit….that's so unfair."_

_"Whatever, I could care less. I am not sure about Katie but what I AM not Jenna or anyone else can take it away…meanwhile, Katie is just…"_

_"Just what? Taking it out for spin?"_

_"I don't know…I don't know what she is or isn't doing but all I know is that I'd never do what she's doing…that's just stupid…"_

_"You mean hiding it from your mum…"_

_"No, I mean fucking around with my friend…Effy is her fucking best friend…that's just a disaster waiting to happen."_

* * *

"Don't you dare say that! I never lead you on…"

"Oh no? So letting…oh god…letting _me_ get into that fucking friends with benefits-No strings attached bullshit…"

"Letting you? As I recall _you_ were the one who proposed it all…"

"Because I couldn't take it any longer…because I was…I was dying to be with you and I had done everything and anything in my power ever since I knew I loved you to get your fucking attention but now I know why you never even cared that I was with Effy….you never even questioned it…because you didn't give a fuck…you were fucking off somewhere else…you were leaving me and you weren't even gonna tell me…"

I couldn't take it anymore. I was so devastated and Naomi just stood there in silence looking at me yell like a maniac without negating anything…without denying that all of that was true…is that all she wanted me for? She wanted me for a few fucking shags before she fucked off to another continent and completely left me behind?

"Emsy….what are you doing?" She said as I violently ran over to her and started to undress her without regard to her fighting it.

"Giving you what you want" I said grabbing her by the waste and kissing her so carelessly that she could hardly breathe. Without even listening to what she was saying anymore I started to rip her shirt off and I threw her on the bed and at first she held on to me and trying to make me stop but for some reason I was a lot stronger than her. I wanted her insanely. I needed her…I needed her insanely.

"Please stop Em…please" she said holding on to me tightly until I finally stopped. By this time my tears were falling off my eyes profusely and I could hardly breathe. I was shaking so much that I thought I was going to pass out from the pain I was feeling inside. I thought I wasn't going to be able to handle this anymore.

"This isn't gonna fix anything" She said very sweetly into my ear. That's when I gave up to her embrace and she just let her hold me. I could feel her tears falling right onto the top of my head as I held on to her very tightly. Then she took her hands and started to kiss me and graze her face with mine. Our tears were falling so much that I could feel the moisture on her hands and she touched my cheeks.

"I don't want you to go…I can't handle this…I can't handle being without you…Please don't go..."I said in between her many kisses.

"I can't stay love…I love you…I love you so much but I've already made a commitment…I've already signed the contract…I can't back out." She said crying so much that she could hardly talk.

"But I can't live without you…Naoms…I can't…I can't be without you…I…"

"So come with me then…"

"Come with you?"

"Yes…"

"To New York?"

"Yes…come with me…."

"But…I…but I can't…"

"Why not? Come to New York with me Ems…I don't wanna go anywhere without you."

* * *

What do you think? Should Emily go to New York? I am booking the tickets now so let me know. **Review and let me know...**


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hi my lovelies, I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of days but I've had quite an "eventful" few days. I am leaving this bit now and I'll try to update a couple of more chapters either later on today or tomorrow. Thank you so much for following me. I wanted to mention to those who have asked me for longer chapters that I really wish I could write them longer. I have tried to update very consistently (usually two chapters or more per day) since I first started the story so that I can make up for the short length. I would try to write longer chapters but unfortunately this is my style and since my chapters are alternating POV chapters this is the only way that I can post them. Sorry about that. I hope you still enjoy the story, though. Thanks for following it...I am really very happy for all your support. You guys are amazing!

Disclaimer: Skins isn't mine because I don't sadistically kill off the most awesome characters...RIP Chris, Gracie and Naomi...Freddy...well...Freddy was actually a good call. Good job on that one Skins!

* * *

Naomi

"Go with you?" She said with a confused look on her face. "You're fucking crazy."

"I am " I said immediately. "I am going crazy because I don't know that I can be without you. And the contract is already signed and I cannot back out...but I need you Emsy. I can't fathom a life if you're not around. I want you to be with me. "

She looked at me with sad eyes; those same eyes that I had just made cry so much I thought she was going to pass out from the bouts of pain.

"Be with you?" She asked after a minute of pure silence. "Be with you like how? Be with you like together or you wanna continue that fuck-buddy, friends with benefits no-strings attached piece of _shit_ that we fucking came up with in New York as well…"

"No…" I said running toward her before she could take off. I took her by the waist and held her close to me. She looked furious, she looked at me about to push me away again when I had to start talking.

"I don't want no strings attached I want fucking strings…I want all kinds of strings… I want like fucking…guitar strings, violin strings, harp strings and…and…sewing strings…I want spaghetti strings, tennis racket strings, flossing strings, fucking…fucking DNA strings… all kinds of whatever strings you want just as long as they holds me on to you…I want those. I want them all."

She looked at me in the eyes and her lips moves up a little almost as if she were holding back a smile.

"Come with me to New York, Emily…" I said looking straight into her eyes.

"I don't know that I will like New York" she said after a minute. I smiled profusely at seeing her eyes light up and I couldn't help myself so I kissed her.

"Of course you will…New York is great…we could be like…we could be like Chandler and Monica" I said jokingly. She looked up and smiled. "We could…we could live in an over-priced flat with little space. And…you could do your photography there. You could…you could take a photography course at NYU…and we could go to the museums and see shows…"

I sat down on the bed for a second and took her by the arms and sat her on my legs and hugged her.

"Can we drink coffee at Central Perk?" She said with the most innocent voice. I laughed because even Emily knew the question was quite ridiculous, but she was responding…she was thinking about it. She was gonna go.

"Well" I said kissing her on her cheek and pulling her even closer to me. "If it exists we could go…though I think that was just for the show…but I will open up a coffee shop named Central Perk right in the middle of New York and I'll hire only guys named Gunther and will only allow people named Monica, Chandler, Rachel, Ross, Phoebe and Joey to come in and buy coffee if this means you're coming with me."

She started to laugh and I kissed her. I loved her so intensely. She fit right in with me so well. She fit right in my arms so well; her lips fit my lips so well…everything was perfect when we were together.

"You could be my lobster." I said as I remained kissing her so much that I could hardly breathe. We stayed like that a moment. A moment that I wish could've lasted a lifetime. A moment where all was right and Emily was finally mine…she was _all_ mine.

"I am nervous" she said taking my hand and placing on her stomach lightly and then looking at me. "I've got butterflies." She said with somber eyes.

"Yea" I said pulling in to graze my nose against hers. "I got butterflies too…but even with butterflies I'll be okay because I know you're gonna be there with me." I said trying to catch my breath.

She sighed held my arms around her so that I could hold her tighter.

"It's scary" she said in a really soft voice.

"I know" I went on to say. "And maybe it won't be perfect because we won't know anyone, and the weather will be different, and we'll miss our family and our friends sooo much. And it won't be Bristol. But _I'll_ be with you and you'll be with _me_…and if our flat is too small then that will only mean we will have to be this close to each other _all_ the time." I said kissing her.

"I hope our flat is really small" she said taking her hand and brushing her fingers through my lips.

"You wanna see it?" I said as her eyes stared at me with a confused gaze.

"See what?"

"The flat" I said giggling.

"Our flat? You have it already?"

"Yes…look" I said pulling out my smartphone and starting to find the pictures that Karen had sent me.

She took my phone in her hands and started to look through it carefully, smiling at the pictures as I held her on to me even more. God, she was so beautiful.

"It is kind of small for a company flat…I guess it's New York sized, huh?"

"It's not a company flat…actually….funny story, Karen…"

"Fred's sister Karen?" She asks as she took some hair from my eyes and moved it behind my ear.

"Yea…she was in New York when I first got the initial interview and it went so great that her and her mate Cassie…another model, started to look for flats for me and they sent me all these pics and finally we settled on this one…so they sent me the application..."

"Wait…wasn't Karen out in New York a few weeks ago…wasn't she doing the Victoria Secret Christmas Catalog…that must've been like in…"

"November, yea" I said as I swiped through the pictures of the flat on my phone and smiled. Suddenly I felt Emily tense up on top of me and start to move away.

"Where are you going Em-"

Before I could finish that sentence, she started to yell.

"You've known since NOVEMBER that this job was in New York, Naomi…NOVEMBER!"

"Yea, but…"

"And you didn't tell me…and you didn't even mention it…when were you gonna tell me you were leaving?"

"Well, I was gonna wait until it was more concrete…I only knew that a couple of weeks ago. Only when Freddy came over that day…"

She didn't let me finish.

"Wait…when Fred came over…you mean when I got sick from walking back home in the rain…"

"You got sick from the rain?"

"When you fed me soup Naomi…that was when we started this…this…"

"_Arrangement_" I said trying to finish the statement she couldn't face.

"You fucking knew _then_ and you still hid it from me. You lead me on with this whole thing…you fucking allowed me to think that there was something between us…that there was hope?"

"Hope?" I said a bit furious. "Hope of what Emily? From our fucking arrangement that you proposed on a drunken night…when all you wanted was a good fuck and here I was…your fucking best mate Naomi always there to serve her majesty's needs…"

I knew I shouldn't have…I knew I should control myself because all I wanted…all I needed was to go back to what we had been planning just minutes before. Just go back to our plans for New York and our life together…but I was so mad at her. I was mad because she always did this. She pulled me in and then once she got scared she found excuses to push me apart. And it was unfair…and this whole thing was so fucking unfair.

"Well maybe when you're in New York you don't have to worry about that again, would you?" She said starting to walk out of the flat as I grabbed her by the hand.

"Emily…don't…" I said starting to cry. "Come with me to New York, Emily…" I said pulling close to her and placing my forehead on hers. "Don't let me go…"

She stood there just letting me hold her for a minute. And then she kissed my cheek and went to say goodbye but before she could finish saying it, my phone rang.

"Naomi" I heard a very familiar voice on the phone.

"Kirean…what happened? What's wrong?"

"It's your mum, love…get to the UH Hospital on Maudlin Street…right fucking _now_!"

* * *

**It's a good thing I didn't book those plane tickets...yet. What do you think? Review and let me know. Thanks for reading! :) **


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: When I started this fic I was in a hospital and it was one of the worse things in the world. I hated being there so much that I to recur to closing up and making a new story up in my head..this story…so that it could all be bearable. Being in a hospital sucks, trust me.

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

Emily

We'd been fighting just a few of hours ago so much that I thought we were about to lose each other forever but you wouldn't be able to tell that if you looked at us now. There we were, sitting next to one another in two very uncomfortable, forest green hospital chairs, holding hands. Our feet were intertwined, her head was lightly resting on my shoulder and I was caressing her face with my hands, giving her small kisses on her cheeks…trying for her to survive what was happening.

"She's gonna be okay" Kieran's voice interrupted the silence that was caught between the beeps of machines and the noises outside the room. "She's gonna be just fine."

Naomi couldn't say anything at all. She simply stared at the bed where her mum; my godmum, the loveliest, most kind and thoughtful woman I had ever met in my entire life lay immobilized.

"What happened?" I heard a familiar voice call out from behind the door. It was my mum walking in with Katie trailing behind her; both dressed up in fancy gowns.

"Robert just called, he's picking up James….oh Gigi…" she said sitting at the foot of the bed where my godmother lay unconscious and then giving her a kiss on each cheek.

"She had a bit of a crisis, she's…she's medicated now and then they're gonna keep her under observation…"

"You can't do this to me again you stupid cow…" My mum said as she started to cry profusely. " You promised me we'd do this together."

* * *

_Bristol UK, Malone House, early 1990s_

_"Open the fucking door you twat!" Gina Campbell would turn seventeen the next day, but the day before she was urgently called to her best friend's house by her mother, Mrs. Malone who was yelling so desperately on the phone that Gina though her ear temples might explode from her shrieks. _

_"Leave me alone Gigi, I don't wanna see you or anyone!"_

_"C'mon Jenn, stop being a daft cow!…either you open the fucking door right this instant or I am gonna Karate-kick it open like a Mighty Morphing Power Ranger on Crack."_

_"Atta girl" Gina said proud of herself as she saw her brunette friend slowly open the door to her bathroom and start to walk out. Mrs. Malone was so excited to see her daughter out that she hugged both her daughter and her short-haired blonde best friend way too tightly and after making sure everything was fine she left them alone to talk. _

_"What the bloody hell was that about?" Gina asked a bit upset, still not knowing why her mid-afternoon nap had been cut short by all this ruckus. _

_"What are you even doing here? I thought you'd be in a fucking beach in the South Pacific fucking your "boyfriend" right now." She said sarcastically. _

_"And I would've been…but I am not, am I?…but that's not the fucking point right now…the point is…why the fuck did your mum wake me up?…"_

_"Wake you up? it's two in the sodding afternoon…"_

_"Hey, what are you now like fucking the nap-police? I can take a fucking siesta whenever the fuck I want to!"_

_"Whatever, bitch" Jenna said rolling her eyes…_

_"Hey don't you fucking roll your eyes at me Jenna Malone! Now tell me what this shit was about or I am fucking off…"_

_"Fine!" the brunette said frustrated, before she looked at her best friend in the eyes and started sobbing like a child. _

_"Oh…Jenn…" Gina grabbed her waist and held her tightly in her arms. She still wasn't sure what was going on but it had to be big. Her best friend Jenna wasn't exactly the crying type. In fact, it was so hard for Jenna to cry that she had once dared her to watch every sad movie they could afford to rent and forced her to watch it until she was able to do so. Jenn didn't shed a single tear. That was the day Gina decided Jenn had to be her best friend. She was too twisted not to be. _

_"He cheated" Jenna said after a bit of crying, in a voice that was so faint that Gina could hardly hear it. _

_"What…Rob?" Gina said surprised. _

_Jenna nodded. _

_"That fucking meathead…I told you not to get involved with any of those Fitch boys…buncha tossers"_

_"…with Julie!"_

_"Julie?"_

_Jenna couldn't say much, she was looking down at the floor. _

_"Your SISTER Julie?"_

_"Yea…" _

_"That fucking prick…I'll kill him! Fuck…I'll kill 'em both!" Gina got up violently from the floor of Jenna's bedroom in a fit of rage, ready to punch the lights out of both Rob AND Julie for doing this to her best mate. _

_"Shit" She said as she felt so dizzy she thought she was about to pass out and sat quickly on the bed. _

_"What happened?" Jenna said a bit worried at seeing Gina's flustered face. _

_"Nothing…it's just a little morning sickness…"_

_"That's ridiculous Gi…it isn't' even morn…wait…what? morning sickness?"_

_"Yea…" Gina said looking straight at the floor._

_"Does that mean you're...?"_

_"Yup…pregnant…"_

_"Fucking hell Gigi, what the hell did you go and do THAT for!"_

_"Well I didn't do it on purpose…it just kinda happened."_

_"Yea, no kidding..." Jenna said walking over to her friend and wrapping her arm around her. "Weren't you being careful?"_

_"Not…exactly…"_

_"Gina!"_

_"What…I am sorry…he said it felt better and I…"_

_"Oh fuck me…for Christ's sake…and you bought that nonsense? Are you THAT fucking stupid?!"_

_"Oh fuck you, it's not like you haven't done shit for Robert that you'd be ashamed to tell your mum…so get off your high horse!" Gina said a bit upset and started to storm out of her best mate's bedroom. _

_"Gigi…wait…" Jenna said with a crack in her voice. "I am sorry…don't go, okay?…" she said approaching the blonde one more time and wrapping her arms around her waist. _

_"How far along are you?" Jenna said as she placed her forehead against her best friend who was now the one who was crying. _

_"Around three months…" she said after wiping some tears off her face. _

_"And you haven't thought about…"_

_"No!" Gina said immediately, knowing quite well where her best friend was going with that question. "Never… you know I am all about freedom to choose…but I would never, ever choose that…I'd rather die."_

_"Okay…alright…chillax…it was just a question…" Jenna said grabbing her best mate by the cheeks with her hands and placing a small kiss on her forehead. _

_"So I guess we are keeping it then…" she said after a minute of holding her. _

_"Yep…we're keeping it."_

* * *

**So...yea...review and let me know what you think. p.s. Hospitals still suck. **


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hi y'all...here's a bit more and now I must go to bed. Sleep is sinking in. Might do some way later. Enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Too sleepy to disclaim...

* * *

Naomi

This wasn't the first time I was at a hospital. Heck, this wasn't the first time I was at this hospital with mum laying unconscious this way. I had so many days in a hospital with mum and her bad habit throughout my life that I'd grown used to it in a way. The only thing that kept me sane, each and every single time was having Emily right next to me holding my hands and calming me down. Except this time she was more than holding my hands. She had me so close to her, she had me so wrapped up in her that when I closed my eyes for a minute I wished I could just stay that way. I wished that I could just freeze that moment or even just die in that moment because I knew that this way was the only way I ever wanted to be with her.

"Do you want something to eat, love?" I heard as I felt a hand caress the back of my head lightly.

"It's okay Auntie Jenna I am not very hungry" I said as I snuggled back to Emily as she placed small kisses on my nose and caressed my face.

"Nonsense, this is the least Gigi would want…when she's not around I am your substitute mum and I say you cannot go so many hours without eating…so get up off that chair young lady...Emily will stay with her, right love?" she said looking at Emily and giving her a half a smile.

"Yea" Emily said immediately. "Go on…get something to eat and I'll stay here making sure she knows you'll be back. The doctor says she'll wake up in no time and she's not gonna be happy seeing you this way.

I thought about it for a minute and tried to get out of it. I wanted so much to stay there close to my Emily but after a minute of them nagging me I decided to try to eat something.

"Fine, but only for some coffee…"

"And a sandwich…" Emily said as she took my chin and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Fine" I said rolling my eyes. "And a sandwich"

I got up and started walking out with Auntie Jenna who had my arm wrapped up in hers. For a moment we were silent, I wasn't in the mood to talk though she looked like she seriously had something on her mind. After the doors to the lift opened our eyes met and I knew she wasn't going to stay quiet for long.

"You know I was the one that picked your name out…" she said as she pressed the button for downstairs and then hooped her arm back into mine. "And you know I love you like you're one of mine…"

I didn't say anything, I just nodded because I knew she was right but I wasn't sure why she was telling me all of this and frankly I wasn't in much mood to talk about anything.

"Even if my girls and I don't ever see eye to eye…I love them dearly."

"I know" I said staring at her not knowing why she was saying all this. Maybe she just needed to vent.

"I am not an easy person…I know that and It has been really hard for me to accept…how do I….oh God…"I've always had a hard time accepting…you know…the way has they've chosen to live their lives…"

"Auntie Jenna, you know we don't have to talk about this...if you're uncomfortable."

"Let me finish Naomi…please…" she said a bit upset. I didn't answer her back, I just listened.

"You know that my idea of the perfect life for my girls never involved this whole thing about them being gay…because…because life is really really hard and just being yourself…being what everyone thinks is normal is hard enough…and then now…having to deal with so much rejection. I know how it is…and that's not what I wanted for Emily and Katie…or James for that matter."

"Yes, I know" I said quickly.

"But…" she went on to say before wiping some tears off her eyes. "If I had to accept it. If I had to be okay with it, then I'd want them to be happy…I'd want them to be with a person that loves them and makes them happy."

I stayed quiet for moment because I didn't know what to answer her. Among all the things that I would ever think Jenna Fitch and I would ever be talking about at that exact moment this most definitely wasn't one of them.

"Of course" I said a bit startled still not knowing what to say. She looked at me straight in the eyes like she used to do when I would misbehave at her house and she couldn't punish me because my mum didn't believe in time-outs or punishments. She was serious. She was too serious about everything. Auntie Jenna never played around.

"Don't break her heart, Naomi…don't you dare break _my_ Emily's heart."

* * *

_Bristol UK, Bristol Maternity Hospital, Early 1990's_

_"You ready for this?" Gina Campbell told her best friend Jenna Malone as they both held hands and sat right outside in the waiting area before Jenna had an ultrasound. _

_"No, but I am glad you're here" Jenna said as she kissed her best mate on the cheek and then held her hands once again. "I am glad you're both here." she went on to say as she placed her hand on Gina's gigantic pregnant belly and caressed it a bit. _

_"Oh" she said as she felt the baby kicking and smiled. _

_"I think she likes you...which is weird because you're the most unlikeable person I've met in my entire life. My poor Rainbow…not born yet and already has awful taste…"_

_"Gina fucking Campbell…you are NOT calling this child Rainbow…are you fucking insane? I am not allowing it…"_

_"Who are you to say…you're not even gonna be her godmother…"_

_"Only because YOUR crazy mum decided that atheists don't have godparents…but I should've been…"_

_"Yea, well you're not…so you have no say and she will be called Rainbow…"_

_"I do have a say…"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because she's gonna marry Jamesy here….and I am not allowing my son to marry any girl named Rainbow…even if she's your child!" Jenna said as she moved over one spot and turned her face away from her best mate indignantly. _

_"Why are you two chickens fighting about now?" Rob said as he walked toward them and sat in the middle and handed them each a drink. _

_"Your stupid wife wanting to control everything…this is my child and I'll name her whatever I want to…"_

_"What are you planning on naming her?" Rob said laughing a bit. _

_"Rainbow…fucking Rainbow, Rob…that's just ridiculous…" Jenna said a bit furious. "She's mental."_

_"I think it's pretty…" Rob said smiling…_

_"Nobody asked you…" Jenna said starting to get up from her chair._

_"How do you put up with this?" Gina looking a Rob who was still laughing at his wife's temper tantrum. _

_"I sometimes don't know…I really hope Emily has a better temper than her mother." He said taking as sip of her drink. _

_"No…not Emily…I already told you…James for a boy and Katherine for a girl…" she said a bit moany as she walked away from them once again. _

_"Why not Emily…maybe I'll name mine Emily…"_

_"Nobody is being named Emily in this family" Jenna yelled from where she was standing. _

_"She hates it ever since Mike told her I had a crush on Emsy Cooper in primary. Nothing went on, you know…it was just a crush" he said emphasizing that part to Jenna who was pretending not to listen. _

_"I am not naming her Emily and it's not even gonna be a her…It'll be a him and his name will be James…" Jenna said sitting on the other side of Gina and holding her hand again. "And he will NOT marry a girl named Rainbow...so pick another name for her." She said putting her hand on Gina's belly. _

_"Shit" Jenna said as she felt her best mate's baby kick as she placed her hand on her belly. "Will mine kick this much?" _

_Gina laughed and placed her best friend's other hand on her belly. "I think she just likes you…even when you're being a cow."_

_"Of course she likes me…I am her future mum-in-law. Right, love?...you're gonna marry my Jamesy and you'll have a proper name…yes you will…" she said caressing Gina's belly. _

_"Fitch" the nurse called from inside the exam room and all three of them stood up and started walking toward it. _

_"Which one of you is Jenna Fitch?" the nurse asked as she saw the two pregnant women heading her way. _

_"I am…and this is my husband Robert…"_

_"And who is that, then?"_

_"The mother-in-law" Jenna said as she took Gina's and Rob's hands and started to walk in to the exam room. She sat down where another nurse prepped her belly, poured some gel and started to do the exam quietly._

_"She's your mother-in-law?" The other nurse said with a confused face. _

_"No silly" Jenna said to the nurse as she held on to both Rob and Gina's hands. "She's the baby's mother-in-law…her baby is gonna marry mine."_

_The nurse laughed out loud and kept on examining her for a bit and then raised her eyebrow. _

_"Well little fellow…I guess you're gonna have a couple of options, then" The nurse said as she placed her hand on Gina's belly for a second and then started to wipe Jenna's belly clean. _

_"Options?" Rob said a bit confused. _

_"He's gonna be able to choose between which one of your baby daughters to marry…congratulations, you're having twins." She said handing Rob the printed copy of the ultrasound. _

_"Twins?" Jenna could hardly talk. Gina was laughing so loud that she almost went wee in her pants and Rob was so excited he was now hugging both nurses at the same time. _

_"We are having twins!" he'd yell and then high-five Gina who was now hugging her best mate and asking her what was wrong. _

_"You don't look excited" She said as she grabbed her by the waist and started to walk out with the ultrasound picture in their hands. _

_"Two children at one time? Three if we count yours…Gigi we are only 18…"_

_"We could do it…we'll just do it together. We'll be fine." Gina said hugging her best friend tightly. _

_"Yea, we'll be fine" She said taking a deep breath. "...but you won't leave me, right?" _

_"Never" Gina said taking a sigh. "I won't be the mother-in-law but I'll be the godmother…of one of them at least."_

_"Yea" Jenna said as joined Rob who was outside being congratulated by an entire crew of nurses. _

_"You could still be the mother-in-law" Rob said as he joined the girls and pulled them into a group hug. _

_"Yea Rob…the nurse said twin girls…remember?" Jenna said a bit upset. _

_"So what? That doesn't mean anything…It's the 90's...my cousin Stephy has a girlfriend…what if either Katie or Emily are gay? What if they fall in love with Rainbow…"_

_"Robert, your mind!" she said pushing her husband away from her and starting to walk outside the doctor's office. _

_"Neither of my girls would be gay or be called Emily…AND no one is gonna be called Rainbow! That's final!"_

_Gina laughed and started walking next to Rob who kept on talking. _

_"I wouldn't mind if they were gay…" he said quietly to Gina as she smiled. "They could be whatever they wanted I'd still love them like fierce."_

* * *

**Let me know what you think...Review :)**


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thanks everyone for your comments. I am glad you are still liking it. This scene if for my friend Mae, we had a deal...didn't we? Here go...

Disclaimer: Story is mine, characters are someone else's...

* * *

Emily

"You know I can just take a taxi home…or I'll wait for your dad, he's finishing up some things at the gym and said…"

"It's fine mum"

I actually hadn't seen my mum in a bit. I usually only saw her every other Sunday when she'd force us to have a family dinner together but during the last few weeks her and Katie had been so busy with the business that we hadn't actually seen much of one another. And despite the fact that I seemed to be her number one disappointment, I liked spending time with her. I missed her. I had always missed her and I had always wished I didn't have to try so hard for her to be kind with me when it was so easy for her to get on with Katie. I know that I shouldn't think about it. I know that this kind of jealousy is childish and petty, but for so many years I wished that for once it was me and not Katie get got on with. It was a stupid wish, I know. But I'd wished it for so long that it had almost become part of each and ever single one of my prayers. It became that wish you always have and never get. But I had to face it, maybe that was one of those wishes in life that never really come true.

"Where did Katie even go?" She asked a bit confused. "Naomi and I couldn't have taken more than ten minutes at the canteen buying the sandwiches…"

"She left with Effy…Effy needed help sewing up one of the wardrobe dresses for the band's show tomorrow…"

"Emsy, Stop" She said a bit upset as she walked toward the car. "You don't have to spare my feelings…I know…"

"Know?" I said a bit confused as to what she was referring to. "Know what?"

"About your sister and that…that…_Stonem_ girl…"

* * *

_Bristol UK, Katie and Emily's Flat, Three day's prior_

_"What the fuck Emsy…you know well enough you should knock before you…"_

_Katie Fitch had never been as embarrassed as the day her mum walked in and found her and Effy together. _

_"Oh for the love of…" Jenna averted her eyes as both Effy and Katie tried their best to get dressed. Jenna walked out of the room. She wasn't ready and even less expecting to see anything like this when she happily drove over to her daughters' flat to tell Katie the news about the new job they'd gotten. _

_"Mum…wait…" Katie yelled as she ran out of her room after her mother who was picking up all her belongings and started to leave her flat. "I can explain…"_

_"What can you explain Katherine? Tell me what it is that you're gonna explain to me…"_

_"I just…"_

_"You what? Are you gonna deny what you were doing? Are you gonna deny that you've become a fucking…a fucking…"_

_"A fucking what? A dyke? A muff-muncher? Come on mum…go ahead…say the word…fucking say it!"_

_"Don't you dare talk to me that way…" _

_"No! You don't talk to me that way…you don't come into MY house uninvited and then start to yell at me because you find me with someone…"_

_"Someone? That slut isn't just anyone..."_

_"How dare you..." Katie said slapping her mother really hard on the face. She couldn't hold it anymore. She was done. She was tired of taking this bullshit from her. _

_"What have I fucking done to deserve this?" Jenna said as she fell on her knees and looked up into heaven. "I've been a good Christian woman…I've been charitable, I've been a good wife…a good mother…a good friend…why…God….why me?"_

_"Stop it!" Katie said pulling her up the floor violently. "Stop making this shit about you. Stop making everything about you like you always do!"_

_Jenna couldn't do anything but cry. She couldn't believe that all this was happening to her when she had spent so long trying Emily now Katie was also falling into this deviant behavior. She didn't know what she had done to deserve this punishment. But she was done. She couldn't take anymore of this. _

_"I can't even…you know what you and your sister do whatever the hell you feel like…I can't even..."_

_"No…you don't do this. You wont' do this! I won't let you do the same thing you to do Emsy. I won't let you go throw a hissy fit and then shun me from everything and make feel like a second-class citizen because I love someone…"_

_"Love someone?"_

_"Yes MUM…I love her…I fucking love her, okay?...and you won't fuck it up like you've done with Emsy and Naomi…"_

_"Naomi?"_

_"Yes…Naomi…oh don't you play coy with me and pretend you don't fucking know that the only reason they haven't been able to work it out…the only reason they are not together is because Emsy didn't want to fuck up your friendship with Gina."_

_"What?"_

_"There you are fucking treating her like shit, shunning her from everything…shunning her from fucking family gatherings and pushing her away and Emily has done nothing but try to protect you. She's been denying herself happiness because of you. Because all she wanted was for you to fucking accept her…but I am not gonna let you do that shit with me! If you even dare….if you even think about trying to ruin anything for me and Effy in any way I swear on Nan's head that you never fucking see my face in your life ever again. You hear me?_

* * *

I hugged my crying mum and told her everything was alright. I'd never seen her this broken and it pained me as well. It hurt because though it was selfish to think this, I wished my mum would've been this broken when she found out about me. Maybe these feelings weren't correct. Maybe it was wrong of me to wish that my mum cried for me the way she was crying for Katie but I couldn't help and feel like even in disappointing my mum, Katie was always first and I always came up at the end.

"I think its better if I just take a taxi and you stay with Naomi, love…she really needs you this time. Even if Gigi is better…this can't be easy for her. It's your job to be by your girlfriend's side during…"

"My what?" I said as I stopped our hugging and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Your girlfriend…you and Naomi _are_ together…or am I wrong?"

"No" I said as I held tears back. My mum had never been able to call any of the girls that I'd dated my girlfriend. She had never been able to admit to me dating a girl, no matter how long I had been with her. This was the first time she ever did that. "You're right…we're together." I said as I sighed.

"Alright well…then don't you agree it's better if you stay with her and let me take a cab…I'll be fine you know. I am just a bit shaken by all this hospital stuff, you know this all makes me nervous. But I'll be fine, I just need some rest."

"Are you sure?" I said as I held her. I actually didn't wanna let her go. I wanted to hug her enough for her to know that she had just made me the happiest I had ever been in my entire life. "It'll just take a minute to go home and back…"

"I'm sure" she said giving me a kiss on the forehead and then letting go of me in order to press the button for the elevator. "Now go on…don't keep your girl waiting…" She said as she smiled at me.

I couldn't help but smile back and I think I may have skipped a bit as I slowly moved away from her and walked back into Auntie Gina's room but before I did I ran back a second and hugged her once again.

"I love you mum" I said as I felt her holding me really tightly. "I love you too, baby…you don't know how much."

After a few more minutes of hugging and smiles she kissed my head once again and took off on the elevator and went back to the room. I still couldn't believe what was actually happening but I knew that this had to be a good sign. Even through all of this chaos, this ray of sunshine…this small moment that suddenly became one of the biggest moments of my life gave me hope that maybe things between Naomi and I would be okay. Maybe this _was_ our time. Maybe it was finally time to be together. To be happy.

I walked slowly into the room feeling the warmth of my mum's embrace still wrapped around my arms and that's when I heard it.

"You're being irrational…you'd have to be crazy to let this opportunity pass Naomi…you know how many people are ever given an opportunity like this? This isn't just _any_ job."

"I know Kieran, I fucking know it…but I just…I can't do this to Emily…I have already made up my mind…I am staying in Bristol."

"I can't tell you what or what not to do…and you know I am not your father and I've never pretended to be but all I know is that you cannot throw out this opportunity over something that may or may not even work out…"

"It'll work out…it's me and Emily…we work…"

Kirean shook his head and scratched his gruffly beard. Naomi just stood there pressing her lips and holding back tears. I couldn't say anything to them. I was just outside, holding back my tears as I heard him say it.

"You work as best friends and as playmates and even as school mates…but you don't know how this will work out because you'd never been with her. You've never managed to work it out no matter how long you've been after each other, so how do you know this time it _will_ work? What if you don't work and then you threw away all that you've fought hard for…all your talent over this. Will you ever forgive yourself, love?"

Naomi didn't say anything to him. She started to cry and he ran over and held her. And for a moment I just stood there watching this scene and I couldn't hold back my tears. What if we _didn't_ work? What if we were just caught up in all these feelings and Kirean was right? What if we couldn't make it work? And that is when I knew what I needed to do. That's when I knew I didn't have the right to hold her back any longer. If I really loved her like I said I did; I had to let her go.

* * *

**Sigh...let me know what you think. :( Review below **

**p.s. I don't promote what Katie did to her mum no matter how of a bitch Jenna has been to her and Emily she should've never slapped her; but we can't pretend stuff like that doesn't happen. Just my thoughts. **


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I don't have many notes...just saying thanks for following. Have a great Monday everyone!

Disclaimer: Skins belongs to all of us who keep it alive...

* * *

Naomi

"Mrs. McFoeinaugh"

The voice of one of mum's doctors woke me from a bit of a nap I decided to have after my talk with my step-dad. The things he had said to me had really had me thinking about my decision to stay in Bristol and after having made the decision and thinking it was very clear in my head I was now once again confused about what to do and all I wanted to do was to talk to Emily about it. But she wasn't answering her mobile.

"She's still asleep…" I said standing up from the chair and facing the doctor who had now sat in another one of the chairs in the room next to my mum.

"Actually, I am awake…"

"Mum" I said running toward her and kissing her on the forehead and starting to caress her messy blonde hair. Boy was I glad to hear her voice again. "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked after placing even more kisses on her forehead.

"I always hate to wake you love…you always look so peaceful when you sleep."

I smiled and even though I knew I wasn't exactly feeling peaceful I did recognize the nap had helped me calm my nerves about what was going on with Emily. But right now it wasn't exactly the time to deal with that. This was all about mum.

"Mrs. McFoeinaugh…"

"Please call me Gina…"

"OK, Gina…my name is Dr. Weston…you may call me Jess if you'd like…and I've been assigned to your case at the request of your husband Kirean and daughter here present…I will be in charge of managing your care for the time being throughout the this long process of rehabilitation…"

"Rehabilitation?" My mum said a bit concerned. "Jess…I think you might be mistaken…what happened a few days ago was accidental…I'd been having backpains again, you know that I had a car accident and never got the proper care and…those pills…they've been prescribed…"

"We know that Gina…we know that the medication you took was indeed prescribed, however all of us…your family included…we are concerned about your ability to manage the dosages and frequency of this medication…"

"I am well able to handle it _Jess_…don't you come in here and tell me what I am and I am not able to handle, I am an adult…"

"Mum" I said as I squeezed her hand and looked at her.

"No…don't _mum_ me…this was a mistake. This is something that hasn't happened for years…for fucking years Naomi…you know since I've been with Kirean…"

"We all know this Gina…" Dr. Weston interjected. "We know you've been doing fine up to now but these things happen…this…what you have is an illness and just like any other illness it is has setbacks sometimes…"

"No" she said standing up from her bed and taking some the IV line with her. "I am not ill…I am fine, okay? I have been doing just fine and this was a fucking mistake…can't a woman make a single mistake?"

"No…because it hasn't been a single fucking mistake mum…it's been twelve mistakes and that's since I fucking remember. You think this is a fucking good life for me? You know how long it takes me to go back to normal every time you fucking decide to pull one of these stunts on us? I thought…" I said starting to cry. "I really fucking thought that now that you were with Kirean you were finally happy and you were going to be just fine. I finally gave myself leeway to fucking start to live…"

Mum stayed quiet for a moment. She looked hiding like a little girl against a corner and then looked at the doctor and sat back down on her bed. We all stayed quiet for a minute.

"I am sorry…am I interrupting something?" I heard a familiar voice from the door. It was Emily.

"No…you aren't" I said a bit upset as I walked out the door my mum tried calling my name but I just walked right past her with Emily by my side.

"What was _that_ about?" Emily said a bit concerned at seeing me so upset.

"Nothing, just your godmother being a cow…" I said pulling closer to Emily and placing my hands on her waist. "I've missed you." I said as I moved closer to her and placed a small kiss on her cheek and then placed my forehead on hers. "I've missed you so much."

For a moment she closed her eyes and we stayed that way, but it was only a very brief moment because suddenly I felt her sigh really hard and then pull my hands off her waist and step back.

"Naoms…there's something we ought to talk about…" She said without being able to look at me.

"Yes, I know" I said placing my right hand on her waist and pulling her over toward me again. "I know that we still must talk about New York and that's why I was calling you so much…I needed to tell you this before I told Carruthers…before I started my process to cancel the contract with the magazine…"

"Cancel?" She said stepping back away from me once again. "No, you're not gonna cancel anything…you're going to New York. I am not allowing you to quit this…"

For a second I looked at her and smiled. Did this mean she was coming with me? Did this mean I was forgiven? That we were well…

"You're gonna take the job and go to New York…"

I couldn't help myself. I was so estatic about her telling me that we were going to New York that I took her by the waist again and picked her up and spun her around a bit and then kissed her.

"We are gonna have so much fun there, Em…I've already thought about what we can do on our first day there…"

Before I could finish this sentence she stopped me and pulled away even further and then looked back at me.

"We aren't going to New York, Naomi…_You _are going to New York."

"What?" I said a bit confused. "No…you just said…"

"You weren't hearing me…I said I want _you_ to take the job and for _you_ to go…"

"No…no…what the fuck Emsy…no…I am not going anywhere without you, I told you…we stay together. If you're not going to New York then I am staying in Bristol. I am not leaving you, Em…not after all this…not after finding out you love me…after that I don't care about fucking New York…I don't care about anything else…I just wanna be with you."

I grabbed her by the hand pulled her in to me and started to kiss her and she let me. She wasn't backing out of the kiss and for a moment it felt so safe and I felt so sure that this was all gonna be okay. Until it wasn't anymore.

"What if I don't want that?" she said pulling away from me sharply.

"What?" I said as I felt all the air start to escape out of my lungs. "What the fuck are you saying? Are you saying you don't wanna be with me?"

She stayed silent for a second and then looked another way while she wiped a tear that started falling out of her eyes. "Maybe I am"

I actually couldn't believe what she was saying. I had to move back a bit and hold myself against the wall because I thought I was going to faint at any second.

"You can't…" I said trying to gasp for air. "You're joking, right?"

"I am not" she said turning around and giving me her back. Her voice was firm and serious. So harsh that I could hardly recognize it. "I've been thinking things over…"

"Thinking things over?"

"While all of this happened…while all this thing with Auntie Gina has been happening I've been analyzing what's happened to us and I think that maybe…maybe we've rushed into things…"

"Rushed into things?...Rushed into things, how? Emsy I've fucking loved you since…since I fucking knew what loving someone was and now you're telling me that I am rushing into things…"

She took a deep breath before starting to talk again and then she turned back and looked at me.

"I love you too…you know I do." She said to me with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much…" She said trying to keep herself from crying. "But I…"

"You what?" I said as I walked over and took her by the chin so that she could look up at me. But she wouldn't. She moved away instantly. "I don't know that I am _in_ love with you"

"What?" I said stepping away from her.

"I think that maybe we've mistaken…"

"No…no we haven't. We haven't fucking mistaken anything. You're just a fucking coward….you're a fucking liar and a fucking coward and you always do this to me Emsy…every time I have fucking tried to make this happen you pull away for no apparent reason…and this is just another one of these times. But I am not gonna let you this time. I am not gonna fucking let you be a coward anymore." I moved toward her and held her by her back and she pulled in to me a bit for a second. "This time you're gonna have to kick me _really_ hard so that I could let you go."

"Let me fucking go" she said a bit furious as she pulled herself off my embrace and started to walk without even looking at me.

"I won't" I said yelling at the top of my lungs, caring very little as to who was in the hallway listening. "You could run and kick and fight me until the end of this Emily Fitch…but I am NOT letting you go!"

* * *

**Review underneath...thanks for you comments. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: This one, a bit short, a bit cheesy...but I hope you like it anyway. So here it is...mouse, fluff, cheese...I told you I could Soph ;)

Disclaimer: Skins is Lactose-free...this fic is obviously not.

* * *

Emily

You'd think falling in love with your best friend would be the most magical thing in the world. After all, they are supposed to essentially be the person that knows and understand you the most. With Naomi it was that way, she understood me the most…she understood me way too much. And truthfully it can also be the most annoying thing in the world.

She knew me too well and so that's why she had spent an entire week trying to do those type of cheesy romantic things that she knew softened my heart in order to get me back. And I had been fighting it, I had really been fighting it but that night when I was suddenly woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of a very familiar song playing outside my window I couldn't help but smile at seeing her out there with Cook, JJ, Thomas, Pandora huddled together singing their warped version of the cheesiest song anyone could have written. Literally.

_"I've been trying to think how to tell you, just what you mean to me  
By now I know very well you are all that a mouse should be  
Your little pink ears, your quivering nose for me there could be no other.  
So here is the song that I'd like to propose, one mouse to another…"_

"Oh for God's sake…"

I actually had hide behind the curtain to stop her from seeing me laughing. I was supposed to be mad at her. I was supposed to be doing stupid things to push her away so that she'd forget this and just leave to New York. But every time I tried to push her away, she'd do something even more cheesy. Something even more ridiculous

_"I love you more than cheese, my dear, a Leiderkranz won't do  
Mere Roquefort wouldn't please, my pet, If I could be with you…"_

When had she not done that? When had she not done completely ridiculous just to ask for my forgiveness? When had she not been this cheesy?

_Bristol UK – Hillcrest Children's Hospital – Late fall 1998_

_Naomi hadn't been feeling too well in the last few days and this was something that really worried her mum, Gina Campbell who had already taken her to the doctor's three times that week urging them to do something about a fever that would persist._

_"There's nothing physically wrong with her Mrs. Campbell…we have ran all tests that we could possibly run at this stage but aside from prescribing a bit more paracetamol, fluids and some rest we cannot do anything else for your child. There's nothing actually wrong with her."_

_Gina rolled her eyes at the young doctor that had seen her daughter at the urgent care far too many times that week and then ran the curtain to reveal her little daughter balled up in the hospital bed looking distant and it pained her so much at seeing her this way. She wished she knew what was wrong. She wished she could jump into that little head of hers, sometimes too mature for her own good and just read what it was that was on her mind but for a week now Naomi could hardly utter a single word and hardly ate. Something had to be wrong, there couldn't just be no explanation._

_"Gigi, I am sorry I here as fast as I could. I don't know why but these two were being extremely difficult this morning up to the point of exhaustion, enough that I had to have Rob take Katie with him to the gym and I brought this one with me…hope you don't mind._

_"Of course not…you're the only family I've got."_

_"What's wrong, love…you alright?" Jenna said a bit concerned with Naomi's reaction who upon seeing Emily had averted her eyes and even turned around to face the other side of the room._

_"Naomi Campbell, you may be feeling sick but you I will not allow you to be rude to your Auntie…now turn around and apologize right this instant…"_

_"Don't" Jenna said sitting on the side of Naomi's bed and caressing her back a little. "She's not feeling well Gigi, that's all…right Naomi? Why don't leave us both to talk for second…Emily why don't you go show your Auntie the Spice Girls shirt you saw at the gift shop earlier…would you dear?"_

_Without hesitation Emily took Gina by the hand and pulled her out toward the gift shop while Jenna still caressed Naomi's side._

_"So you're mad with Emsy, aren't you dear?"_

_"No" Naomi finally answered after minute of silence. "She's mad at me."_

_Jenna half-smiled at seeing that she wasn't exactly wrong about assuming that this entire thing was due to this little issue. Maybe the two semesters of Psychology at Uni hadn't been money wasted after all._

_"And why is that? Did you do something to her?"_

_"I don't know…I was just on the playground with Effy and we were playing Pokemon with each other…"_

_"What's pokie-man? Is that like tag?"_

_"No Auntie Jenna…the cards! Duh!"_

_"Of course, duh…stupid me, I forgot about the cards…so what happened next?"_

_"Emsy came and she wanted to play but I told her that she couldn't play until finished playing with Effy and then she just left and didn't wanna talk to me anymore."_

_"Oh, I see…and you've tried talking to her?"_

_"Yea, but she won't…I don't know why."_

_"Well…you know what I think it is?"_

_"What?"_

_"I think maybe Emily felt a bit jealous"_

_"Jealous?"_

_"Yea, like she was feeling that maybe you weren't gonna be her best friend anymore and now you were going to become best friend's with Effy…you understand?"_

_"No, but I don't wanna be best friends with Effy…I only wanna be best friends with Emsy"_

_"I know dear…but she doesn't know that."_

_"I have tried to tell her…but she doesn't wanna talk to me anymore…"_

_"Well…maybe she doesn't wanna _talk_ to you anymore…but what if you don't talk…"_

_"What?"_

_"Did I ever tell you that I met your mum at piano lessons? We only went there for a few times and only managed to learn a single full song…"_

* * *

I was laughing so hard and I couldn't help myself at watching what those idiots were doing downstairs all wearing random mouse ears and singing at the top of their lungs along with Naomi. They were drunk off the wits and acting extremely stupid but I couldn't help and smile this time because this reminded me so much of that time when were about seven or eight and Naomi had somehow recruited my mum…yea…_my_ mum to accompany her in singing this song to me so that I could forgive her for I don't can't remember what. Now that I looked outside and saw her and the our other crazy friends singing I remember that she'd always been this cheesy…and this cute and this adorable…and I loved her so much that I wanted to jump out that window and kiss her before she could even finish this ridiculous song. I had to stop myself, I really had to.

_"I'd give up Provolone, if you would have it so…  
If you'd give me a kiss please, then Swiss cheese I'd forgo.  
Of Philadelphia cream I need no longer dream, for I love you more than cheese…"_

"God, I loved her…"

* * *

Sorry it's so short. Hope you liked it anyway. Song is "I love you more than cheese" by Sandra Boyton and it is on Youtube. I'll be back with more in a bit. Was that cheesy or what? **Review below and let me know...**


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Here's a second bit. I am tired but I'll try to see if I can do some more later. Happy hump day!

Disclaimer: Characters are theirs, story is mine (but you already knew that)

* * *

Naomi

"Hi" I said as I heard her open the door of her flat and let me in. Me and my mates had actually planned to stay out the entire night singing random songs to her until she reacted and even just talked to me. She hadn't spoken to me more than three words since mum had been released from the hospital and even then they were just out of politeness.

"Hey" She said trying to hide a small smile on her face by pressing her lips so hard that they were almost turning white from the pressure. But even though she really tried to hide that smile I could see in her eyes that she was glad to see me. I could see that she was completely amused by my little acts of ridiculousness as I had hoped she had. She could see that if she fought it anymore I wasn't gonna stop. I had told her that I wouldn't let her go and I wasn't planning to.

As she went to close the door she bumped into me by mistake and asked me to come and to take that stupid thing off my head. She meant the mouse ears that Panda had made us all wear because she thought it would add an extra touch of cheesiness. She wasn't wrong.

"You know Katie will be furious when she sees the two citations from the neighborhood association on the noise levels you and those idiots outside have been causing in our property, Naoms"

"I'll pay for those"

"It doesn't matter whether you pay for them or not…the point isn't that…the point is that I want you to stop doing these things…"

"No…I told you I wasn't gonna stop until you forgave me and I meant it Em…I don't give a fuck about anything anymore. I just wanna…I wanna make things better." I said walking over to her and grabbing her by the hands.

"You think that by doing stupid things like this I am just gonna change my mind about all this and forgive you for lying to me and leading me on, Naomi?" She said a bit upset.

"I didn't lead you on…I didn't plan for all this to happen…I was only search for a job and this came up and then I get fired from the only job I worked in my entire career and I am caught between a rock and a hard place…I made the wrong decision…but I told you I'd fix it…I'd told you I'd stay and…"

"I don't want you to stay" she said with a crack on her voice.

"You asked me to stay Em…you fucking asked me to stay right before Kirean called me to tell me about mum and at first I told you I couldn't because I wasn't sure if I actually could…I wasn't sure what the implications of what I signed brought but after all that has happened…after all that has gone on with my mum and everything I realized that life is too damn short and that all I want in life above anything else…above everything else is to be with you Emily."

I pulled her toward me and kissed her softly because I couldn't hold it any longer. This is distance; any distance between us was driving me completely insane. It was amazing how much little things, the smallest of things were the things you miss the most in a person and I had been robbed of those things with Emsy because of all this confusion and because of my wrong decisions but I was getting ready to fix it. I was getting ready to whatever she needed me to do to fix it. But I didn't know why she was so set on pushing me away. And I wish I knew, I wish she'd tell me because whatever it was I knew I'd get rid of immediately.

* * *

_Bristol UK, Emily's photography studio, two days prior_

_"What the fuck do you want?" Emily said as she saw the least person she ever wanted to see sitting on the doorway that lead to her private studio. By the look of how many cigarette butts he inadvertently dropped on the floor she figured he must've been there quite long. She didn't care how long he'd been she didn't wanna fucking talk to him, ever._

_"We need to talk"_

_"About what? You and I don't have anything to talk about"_

_"Oh yes we do" he said taking me by the arm a bit violently and escorting me into the room where I worked. "We need to talk about Naomi and this ridiculous idea you're putting into her head about dropping this deal with this magazine…"_

_"I…" she said as she pulled her arm roughly away from his hand. "…haven't convinced her of anything…if anything I have discouraged her from staying here…not that this is any of your business anyhow…what's it to you whether she stays or goes to New York? What are you like getting some type of commission for this…are you fucking getting something out this McClair?"_

_He stayed quiet for a minute and then turned away from her to lit a smoke but before he could she immediately grabbed it off his lips and threw in the canister._

_He kicked the canister really hard and then looked at Emily with furious eyes and pushed her._

_"Get the fuck out of my studio now you fucking bastard!"_

_"Fuck you, Emily Fitch…you're just the same as all of them."_

_"All of who?" Emily said a bit confused._

_"Arcia…Effy…Katie…all of you are exactly the fucking same. Only looking to play around with people, looking to lead them on and then fuck them over after. But I won't let you do this to Naomi. She's the only fucking woman that I've ever met that doesn't use people for their own personal gain…the only one and she deserves this fucking job. She deserves happiness. After all she's been through…after all she's suffered. She's earned it."_

_Emily didn't say anything because she didn't disagree, even if she hated to admit it. But she hated for him to be right. She'd always hated him for getting in the way of her and Naomi…each and every single time._

_"You know what McClair, why don't you fucking take your sorry-arse nose out of everyone else's business? Who even asked you or told you that you have the right to an opinion on all of this? This is something between Naomi and I…"_

_"She asked me…she was the one who came to me. She came to me that fucking day you decided it was okay to play with her one more time and started to screw Effy…she asked me to get her out of here…to help her escape this hell that you and Gina kept her on for so many years…her with all the drug bullshit and you fucking around with every dyke at Roundview, then with Andrea, Mallory and Sara…and finally Effy…she was absolutely miserable. She was absolutely sick of her life and she asked me to help her get out. You'd be a fucking selfish bitch if you allow her to stay and keep suffering."_

_Emily stayed quiet for a minute. Up to now she didn't know the reasons why Naomi had decided to take this job. She had been mad a her for lying and leading her on but now things were only getting worse. Now she knew that it had always been Naomi's intention to leave her. That Naomi's sole intention was to go to New York to move away from all the pain she'd cause her with her cowardice. She knew she couldn't cause her anymore pain. She wasn't going to let Naomi stay. She needed to go to New York and let her go._

* * *

"Please stop" She said pushing me away from our kiss, but I couldn't stop it. I needed her so much and I knew she was in pain and this was still hurting her and all I wanted to do was make it matter. All I wanted to do was for her to feel that I would do anything to fix this, whatever it was that I had broken. I wanted it to be fixed.

I pulled her in to me even more eagerly and she tried to stop it but she couldn't. Every time she pulled away from me I'd kiss her even more and was trying her best to resist it but it was worthless. Her efforts to push me were worthless because I wasn't going to let her go.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear as I pushed her on to her bed and pulled myself on top of her.

She didn't say it back but she pulled me into her even more when and before I said it again she moved rapidly on top of me instead and started to kiss me. Her kisses were fierce despite how much I tried to soften them. I wanted her to calm down, I wanted to take things slowly and just make love to her softly and tenderly like we had been doing before but she wasn't having it. She felt completely desperate, completely tense about all this when all I wanted was to go back to our tenderness and kindness and love that we had shared with one another during our sick little game of no strings attached.

Despite the fact that I tried to calm her she won out this time and I gave in to her desperation. I just let her have it and I held on to her, hoping that afterward she'd allow me back into the wall she was building around us. When it all ended I lay naked underneath her and I felt her breathing roughly on top of me. I tried to pull her in to kiss her tenderly but she pulled away. She placed her palms on the mattress and pulled herself off of me and told me I needed to leave. I tried to argue with her but she did not argue back. She stayed quiet and did not allow me to even get close to her. She just waited until I was dressed and walked over to the door, opened it and told me to go.

Before I left I turned around for a second and looked into her brown eyes who were as cold as ice at the moment and asked simple question.

"Does this mean that we are really over? We are really done?"

She stayed quiet for a minute and then looked at me straight in the eyes and said something I never expected.

"Something can't be over if it never really begun."

* * *

This is a special meeting of the "We hate Freddy club" sign up right below. **Also, review and let me know what you think**. :/


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for your support and your reviews. You're all lovely and I hope you stay on until the end. Before I go on I'd like to comment on a review, I usually don't comment on them but I think this has to be said. I am not sure how many of you saw it that way and if you did I truly do apologize for my wording but I'd like clear up that the way Naomi and Emily were acting with one another in no way ever implies sexual assault of any kind. Firstly because though they were being a bit rough with one another, the feelings and interaction among each other has always been mutual and 2. When I write the words "not letting her go" I never ever mean to imply this to be physically but rather emotionally. In that scene when Naomi relates that she wasn't going to let her go, she meant letting her go emotionally. I'd like to clear that up because that's a serious subject and I totally agree that forcing yourself on someone else is the least romantic thing ever. I apologize if it was misinterpreted. Thanks for your feedback on that. Otherwise...I hope you enjoy this bit and I will be back with more later.

Disclaimer: If Naomily fluff is a drug, then I guess that would make me your drug dealer. :P

* * *

Emily

"_Something can't be over if it never really begun._"

Those words are driving me insane. I can't stop thinking of them and I can't get Naomi's face when she heard me say them. I'd never seen her that…that _silent_. Every time we fought in the past she always had something to say, she had to have the last word in. But this time she hadn't even looked at me, she had simply left without saying much more. The thought of how much I was hurting her killed me from the insides. I'd never felt this much pain in my lifetime.

"Emsy...what the fuck?"

The sound of my sister's voice startled the thoughts of Naomi as I felt her jump into the bed next to me and pull off my duvet.

"Stop it, bitch…you know I hate it when you do that shit." I said taking the duvet and violently pulling it back over me.

"I don't give a fuck what you hate…now get the fuck up…we're gonna be late."

"Late? For what? I don't have shit to do today…I am in staying in bed again."

"For the fucking Wilson-Jones wedding..."

"That's not today…that's on Saturday…"

"Today _is_ Saturday you fucking bitch…you've been in bed for like four days…what are you like on your period or something? Whatever…who cares…now get the fuck _up_!"

She pushed me off the bed and I fell to the floor really hard. I was furious; mad enough to get back up and start to punch her face out but I knew that if I did something like that…if I'd overreact then she'd know something was _really _going on with me.

You see, despite the fact that I'd been in bed for a few days I'd been keeping this entire thing from Katie and from everyone else. I didn't want Katie to know what was going on because I knew that she'd want to get immediately involved in this and the least I wanted to do was foil my plans. As long as I kept what had happened to myself she'd never know.

And you know how I knew she'd never know? Because I knew that just like I hadn't gone out of the house for four days, she hadn't either. In fact, I'd spent four fucking days trying to avoid listening to her and Effy going at it like bunnies in her bedroom, something that both disgusted me and pissed me off because it wasn't fair. Just the thought of it made me completely nauseated.

And the most disgusting part wasn't even having to sometimes hear them through the walls (which I thankfully prevented by having the most potent headphones ever manufactured glued to my ears for almost four days straight) but that after all I had lived with Naomi and how much we both love each other it was Effy and Katie who would end up with a happy ending. It was their warped-arse relationship of so many years of playing games with themselves and with other people that was being rewarded and now they were gay as a window together while I was here all alone hoping I could survive having to live through giving up the love of my life; maybe forever. It was so unfair. So fucking unfair. It pissed me off to no end.

* * *

_Bristol UK – Katie and Emily's new flat – Winter 2011_

_Katie and Emily hadn't gotten on too well in college, but by the time they graduated and moved on to Uni it was far too stupid of them to refuse moving out of their parents' home and into their own flat, even if they had to share with one another. Their dad had insisted he'd pay for them as long as they'd move together and they had reluctantly agreed to do so because they realized that it was either that or remain living with Jenna who was starting to meddle a bit too much in their lives already. It was convenient for them both to live together._

_For Katie it was convenient because she could bring home whomever she wanted to…and this included that person she'd been messing around with her entire last year of college without anyone but Emily knowing about it; That person was Effy Stonem._

_For Emily it was more the peace of mind of not having to have her mum on top of each and every single thing she did. After she had realized that no matter how many girls she'd shag at Roundview, her mum would never admit that she was a lesbian Emily had give up on her little mission. Nowadays she didn't see much action, she was much more preoccupied with what she was once again starting to feel for had managed to push it off for bit while she went on her little rampage but after she'd found out Naomi had left Freddy those feelings had come back…in a big way._

_Now all she did was try to avoid spending all day long daydreaming of what it would be like to be with her. She had to prevent it because she knew those feelings for Naomi would only ruin their relationship and she wasn't sure she was ready to risk it all for something she wasn't even sure was mutual. What if Naomi didn't feel the same? What if she was just seeing things? What if those glances and the words and the touches she shared with Naomi were just the normal way they were with one another and her infatuated mind was just warping it up to see more than there it actually was. She didn't wanna fuck up her and Naomi, her and Naomi were too fucking special. Her and Naomi were everything and the least she wanted to do was what Effy and Katie were doing. They were really fucking playing with fire._

_"What the fuck is HE doing here?"_

_"He's just helping us with the boxes…right hon?"_

_"Yea, babe" Freddy replied as Katie pulled him in for a small kiss on the lips._

_Emily did not look very amused, not just because she fucking hated Freddy McClair ever since he had dated Naomi but also because this thing between Freddy and Katie only reminded her of what a bad idea it was to fuck around with your friends._

_"So what? You finally ended it with Effy, then?" She said a bit too loud as she saw Katie pull her over to one side and shush her before Freddy could hear her._

_"Would you just…shut it…what do you want Freddy to hear you?"_

_"What? You haven't told him about what's going on between you and Effy? I bet he'd love that considering the little boxing match him and Cook had a Uncle Keith's last week" Emily said chuckling at the thought._

_"No he doesn't know…and not because he'd go mental but because there's nothing between Effy and I...as far as Freddy and everyone knows she's with Cook and no one else."_

_"And you're okay with that?"_

_"Why not? She can do whomever she wants…I don't own her pussy"_

_Emily looked at her sister in pure disbelief. How could her and Effy remain playing around with one another that way. She could never do something like that._

_"You two are unbelievable" Emily said a bit upset and started to walk outside their door over to the car to pull some more boxes out of the car._

_"Why? Because we don't moap around like two fucking martyrs in love with each other and finding excuses not to be together?"_

_"So now you're saying you're in love with Effy Stonem?"_

_"God no…what are you fucking joking? I'd hang myself if that ever happened...what I am saying is that her and I are the same…we don't give a rat's arse about this whole fucking love crap that you and Freddy, and Cook and Naomi and all of them spend so much time and effort on. A shag is a fucking shag…so Effy and I shag when it's convenient and when we are in the mood…we both a have a little fun and no one gets hurt."_

_"You say that now…but as soon as you start to develop feelings…"_

_"We won't…we have an arrangement."_

_"An arrangement?"_

_"Yea…like fuck-buddies…no strings attached. She's just a secure shag, that's all."_

_"So if that's true then why are you now fucking her ex-boyfriend…is it because she's with Cook? What are you trying to make her jealous?"_

_Katie stopped for a minute and looked at her sister. She actually hadn't thought about why she was Freddy, she wasn't really attracted to him all that much…she just…hated being alone._

_"Jealous? No way…I am with him because…because he's there…because he wants it and I want it…and fuck it…So what if I am with Freddy? Is that any of your business? Why don't you concentrate on taking your own fanny out for a spin before you start to grow spiderwebs under there…what about that Sara girl you met at Uni? Any plans on fucking her any time soon?"_

_"Not likely…she's not really my type…"_

_"Of course she's not…no one IS your fucking type because you're in fucking love with Nao-…"_

_"Don't start with that shit again Katie…drop it or I swear I'll leave all these boxes for your and your fucking boy toy to finish unpacking…"_

_"Fine, whateves…I don't have to tell you shit because you know I am right."_

_"Shut the fuck up."_

_Emily knew she was right and she was furious to have to admit it to Katie…and even worse…to herself that she was in fact having way too many feelings for her best mate. She almost wished in the back of her mind that she hadn't ever found out…she almost wished she'd been blind to it all because this entire thing was starting to take a toll in her life and in their relationship. She was too on edge to even think._

_"I'm right…I am right… am fucking right…" Katie said doing a bit of childish dance in front of her sister who was about to pull a box of the back of their dad's van._

_"Shut it" Emily said as she punched her sister on the arm._

_"Oh, you fucking whore…you don't have to hit me that hard." Katie said punching her sister back._

_"You fucking deserve it for being such a heartless slut." Emily said finally taking the box in her hands and starting to walk over to their front door._

_"I might be a heartless slut…but at least I am not a sexually frustrated twat, like you…" Katie said as she walked behind her sister with nothing but a couple of pillows in her hands. "Nothing that a proper rumble in the sack won't fix"_

_"Yea, well maybe I'll call Effy and see if she's free…since she's nothing but a secure shag…maybe she'll do me a favor or two…"_

_"So fucking call her….like I'd care"_

_"After she's been with you, Freddy AND Cook? Not a chance. But I bet you something…I bet you that if one day I went insane and decided to fuck around with her, you'd definitely care."_

_"Yea…doubtful" Katie said as she rolled her eyes and started to walk upstairs to check up on what Freddy was doing._

_"Never say never…I think I might do it just the prove to you that I am right."_

_"Yea, I'd like to see you try. You're never right Emily Fitch."_

* * *

_Never say never KFF...So what do you think? Should we get ready for a wedding? __**Review and let me know what you think right below. :)**_


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Another bit for today...this is includes a track of a song that I love so much that I've officially just used it for two of my fics. This song reminds me of something just wonderful in my past and I think it's worth remembering it once in a while. Beautiful memories are always welcomed back, aren't they? Anyway...he's a second bit for today. Hope you still like it. Thanks a million for your views and reviews. Happy Saturday!

Disclaimer: Skins is everyone's...so make of it what you can.

* * *

Naomi

I don't even know what I am actually doing here. Maybe it was a bad idea to do all this after what had happened with Emily but not being able to see her again was unacceptable to me. The last time we had seen each other her words were so painful that I hadn't stopped crying for the past four days but today I had gotten up out of my bed just like Cook had suggested. He'd offer to take me to this wedding as his date. He knew I needed to see her at least one last time because if I didn't I may not survive my trip to New York.

Yes, I'd decided it. I am going to New York and not just because of what Emily had said but because I felt I truly did need to take back my life. This job in New York was an opportunity to start fresh and maybe reorganize my life enough to have something more concrete to offer to her. Over the past few days I realized that maybe my trip to New York would be a good thing for her and I, I'd be a test of what our love is really made of. And though I am truly dying without her…and it hurts me so much that I must give up this entire thing just when we were finally admitting that we loved each other…what I want with Emily isn't just a momentary thing. I want her for an entire lifetime and I don't want this to be a heat of the moment deal. I rather be apart from her and still have the hope that one day we could work and not rush into things and fuck it up. Emily is too important for me.

But still, that didn't mean I didn't want to see her. So now that I am here dressed in a fancy gown and at the arm of James Cook walking into the wedding of some people I don't even know and it makes me nervous because I want this last time that we see each other to be perfect and I don't know how to make it so. I want to show her somehow that I haven't let her go. That I could never let her go, even if I tried.

"You ready babes?" Cook said to me as he pulled in an gave me a short peck on the cheek and started to walk us into the reception.

"No, but now I've got no choice" I said a bit nervous as I scanned through the hundreds of people walking around making their way to their tables.

"I think it's better if we find Panda and JJ so that you don't feel alone while I am up on stage"

"Yea, we better find them" I said still trying to look around to see if I could see Emily but I still hadn't managed to see her.

"Naoms" I heard a very goofy voice from behind me shriek as I felt a someone pull me into a hug. It was Pandora. "Blimey, am I glad you came…I thought I wasn't gonna get a chance to see you before you left to New York…Thommo said you are leaving in a couple of days."

"Actually, I decided to leave tomorrow because I think I might need a few extra days to get settled with my flat and things like that…I start work the next week and I don't wanna be exhausted, you know."

"Yea, of course…oh I am gonna miss you so much!" Panda said hugging me even harder, something that made me happy.

Pandora and I hadn't been the best of friends through these years but I always appreciated her loving enthusiasm. I was so glad for her right now and I was even more glad for her hug because If anyone needed some affection right now it was me. Being so far away from Emily was truly shredding me to pieces and I wasn't even out of Bristol yet. I tried not to think about it and just let Panda hug me while I watched Cook head over to the stage to finish setting up with Effy and Thomas before they started their first set.

For a minute I hoped I was doing the right thing and as I looked around I still hadn't seen neither Emily, nor Katie or even Auntie Jenna. It was odd, though I knew they were supposed to be behind the scenes. And maybe it was okay that I didn't see Emily right now because as Effy and the band started to warm up even just the flow of the music brought tears to my eyes. Maybe Effy wasn't my favourite person in the world but I had to admit she had an amazing voice and that hearing her sing brought back memories that moved my heart. Memories that I could never forget.

* * *

_Bristol UK – Love Ball at Roundview College – Spring 2008_

_Naomi Campbell had never been much into the whole school activity thing. So when her boyfriend Freddy had asked her to accompany him to the Love Ball she had thought twice about going because of two reasons, because it meant she had to spend all this money and all this time getting dolled up for a night that she labeled a cheap attempt at exploiting romance and most of all because going to this thing meant she could potentially run into Emily and one of her latest conquests. And that was the least she wanted to do._

_And it wasn't that her and Emily weren't on speaking terms, because they were. They talked once in a while and sometimes even hang out outside of school but for some reason ever since Emily had gone on her little "I-am-a-lesbian-so-fuck-off-rampage" and Naomi had decided to date Freddy things had only turned for the worse. And in a way she was starting to regret her stupid idea of helping Freddy out with making Effy jealous by dating her. _

_She had thought it a good idea to help each other because after all that Emily was doing she wanted nothing more than stick it to her a bit. And she wasn't really sure if Emily was doing this entire thing to cause her jealousy or not. Sometimes she wished that was the case. She hoped in her heart of hearts that Emily wasn't just doing this to spite her mum but also to get her attention. She really really wished that deep down inside Emily felt the way she had been feeling and that this whole thing with Freddy would cause her to stop giving her attention to every fucking lesbian at Roundview and pay attention to her…she was dying for a single sign that Emily felt the same. And maybe she was about to get it._

_"You doing okay Nai?" Freddy said to Naomi who was completely shaken in her boots (literally, she was wearing boots) at seeing the twins walk into the love ball in their ball gowns._

_"Yea, I…" Naomi's throat was closing for a minute and she couldn't stop looking at Emily who despite the fact that she was still far from them had not taken her eyes away from her. She was smiling at her, so brightly that Naomi's heart was about to jump out of her chest cavity from the excitement. She had never seen her so beautiful, or maybe she had and had never noticed she was. But now that they were there and they couldn't take their eyes off each other all she wanted to do was to be near her. She didn't care about anything else._

_"I think I am going to go say hit to Ems and Katie, Freds…wait here."_

_She walked rapidly into the crowd without even hearing Fred's response or noticing the song that started playing in the background. She did not noticed it at all but behind her Effy and her band started to sing and all the couples started to pair up and was moving swiftly across them as if Emily would disappear if she didn't get there on time._

_"Hi" Naomi said smiling as she heard the chords of Cook's guitar and she looked straight into Emily's eyes and took her by the hands._

_"Hey" Emily said blushing and pulling closer to her best mate and kissed her on the cheek. "You look amazing"_

_Naomi could hardly contain herself as she heard Emily's raspy slow voice say that to her and within a second, as she started to hear the first few words of the song she had no choice but ask her to dance. She needed her to her closer somehow._

_**Seems like everyone else has a love just for them,  
I don't mind, we have such a good time,  
My best friend, **_

_And she wasn't even listening to the lyrics of the song that Effy was singing, neither of them were. Without hesitation, without too many words they had almost pulled toward each other like magnets that night and suddenly they had gone from being so far from each other that it hurt them so much to be so close that it seemed the entire world couldn't break them apart._

_**but sometimes, well,  
I wish we could be more than friends,  
Tell me do you know?  
Tell me do you know?  
Oh..**_

_And Naomi hardly cared who she was with or what going outside of what was happening right now. For the first time ever she had the courage to let go of those fears she'd been having toward her feelings for Emily and just let go. She now had her hands on Emily's waist and her cheek touching Emily's cheek and her eyes closed because all she wanted was to feel each and every single bout of emotion that this was making her feel. All she wanted was for Emily to feel what she made her feel each and every single time she looked at her for a bit too long. Each and every single moment they'd bump to each other by mistake and they'd both blush. Each moment she'd say things that'd confuse her and make her think Emily felt it too. How her words would leave her breathless._

_**I get so breathless, when you call my name,**_  
_**I've often wondered, do you feel the same?**_

_Emily on the other hand was way too nervous to even think of what was going on. She wasn't sure when this had happened, when she had gone from laughing with Katie and her boyfriend Danny to suddenly being this close to her best friend Naomi. She didn't think she was going to be able to handle all this. She wasn't even sure how she was being able to move because her legs were feeling weak and the rush of emotions that this was causing her were bound to make her start to fly away like a loose balloon. What was going on here? Was she…was she having feelings for her best friend? That couldn't be. I mean…she knew…she knew she loved her. Of course she loved Naomi, from the first time they met she loved her (even if she couldn't' remember that day) but now that she was like this…now that Naomi was this close to her touching her this way, holding her this way…now she couldn't figure out what was happening to her. what the heck was going on with her? What the heck was she thinking of?_

_**There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity**_  
_**When we're all alone,**_  
_**So don't tell me**_  
_**You can't see**_  
_**What I'm thinking of.**_

* * *

I looked over on stage toward Effy trying to distract myself from the tears that were rolling down my eyes while I heard her singing this. For a moment I'd been taken back to a time where I wish I had done something more than what I had. A time where I wish I had been brave enough to take these things that I was feeling another step and maybe kissed Emily right then and there. Because at least then I would've known how this thing was going to turn out. At least then I may have had an opportunity with her for good or bad as it had turned out. But back then I was too cautious and too scared. I was afraid of crossing a line and of messing things up for us both. I was afraid of losing her. I was a complete coward.

**I can understand that you don't want to cross the line,**  
**And you know i can't promise you things,**  
**Will turn out fine,**  
**But i have to be honest, I want you to be mine**  
**Tell me do you know?**  
**Tell me do you know?**  
**Oh...**

I wished I'd told her back then, I wish she'd known because I knew she did love me, even back then she did. And if I had crossed the line I may have caused us to be together since then. I wouldn't have missed out on so many memories made with her near me, as she was supposed to be.

**I get so breathless, when you call my name,**  
**I've often wondered, do you feel the same?**  
**There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity**  
**When we're all alone,**  
**So don't tell me**  
**You can't see**  
**Oh!**

She was supposed to be with me, I knew that. And now we were once again apart because of cowardice and stupidity and it was so much worse than before. Now these things we were living had a lot more consequences than they did back then. If had been braver I may have lived the single most beautiful moments of our entire lives…being each other's first kiss, first time, first everything…but I had ruined it. I had ruined it all and now I wasn't sure we would ever fix it again.

**Cause I've tried to do this right in your own time**  
**I've been telling with my eyes, my heart's on fire,**  
**Why don't you realise?**  
**Tell me do you know?**  
**Tell me do you know?**  
**I get so breathless...**

I wish she'd known. I wish I'd told her then. I wished I wasn't such a fucking coward. I needed to tell her right now…I needed to tell her that she _was_ wrong…this _had_ begun…this had begun such a long time ago and that I wasn't going to let her just end it like it meant nothing. Maybe I was leaving to New York the next day and maybe she was still going to be reluctant and make excuses but at least I wanted her to know that despite it all…despite the distance and all our other issues that might separate us I wasn't going to let her go. I love her way too much to let her go.

"Where are you going?" Pandora asked as she felt me pulled away from her embrace and start to walk away toward the coward of people still trying to find a seat.

"I need to see Emily. I need to see her right now."

* * *

Song: "Breathless" by Corrine Bailey Rae. **Let me know what you think, review right below. :)**


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Hi everyone, I am glad to see you stick around with me...I wasn't gonna post this right now but I am a really really happy mood so I decided...what the heck. So here it is...let me know what you think. Maybe some more tomorrow.

Disclaimer: Don't ever drink and Naomily...it confuses you. LOL.

* * *

Emily

I hate being here. I am so fucking tired that my eyes are about to close and it is partly because of the pills I've been taking lately to calm myself down and partly the lack of joy I have at this exact moment. I haven't seen Naomi in so long and it's not like I am bound to run into her at any minute now seeing as she's probably in London or maybe even in New York by now and I wouldn't know it. I wouldn't know it because I've been avoiding everything and everyone because I know that once everyone sees me they'll know that something is wrong and then…there come the questions.

"Emily, where the heck have you been hiding yourself?"

"Hi mum…I am sorry…I've been out measuring the lighting a bit before we started with the portraits…I think this might be a good spot" I said pulling my light meter out of my pocket and pretending to be measuring.

"Alright love" mum says as she walks over to me and kissed the top of my head. "Katie said she thought you were feeling a bit ill, I was just checking up on you…"

"You've been talking to Katie?" I said smiling a bit at the good news. As far as I knew they had been giving each other the silent treatment since Auntie Gina was in the hospital because of the thing with Effy. I was glad they were at least now talking.

"I have…I must…we work together, don't we?" She said a bit upset. "I've got no choice."

"You do have a _choice_…you've got the choice to accept this thing with Effy. I mean, I can understand that this whole Katie being gay also might be shocking to you but its 2014…"

"It's not about Katie being gay Emily…I…um…I do admit that it was a shock and I can't say that I didn't have apprehensions about that but this isn't about her being gay…this is about her being with that…that…"

"That what?"

"Effy…this girl…she's not right for her. She's perverse, she's calculating, she uses people…"

"And Katie loves her…"

"Love isn't enough sometimes sweetheart; don't kid yourself…there are people that are just toxic…"

"Mum don't say that…Effy isn't toxic…she's just a bit…"

"Unstable…a bit out of her wits…a bit too Stonem…"

I rolled my eyes at Mum because I knew where she was getting at. We all knew, it…everyone did. The Stonems have been known for years for their constants battles with mental issues from Effy's brother Tony, to Anthea and even their dad…everyone was just a bit on edge in that house and though we had seen it a bit in Effy she had somehow managed to keep that side of her in check all this time. And I attributed it in a way to having my sister by her side. I had to admit that maybe their relationship wasn't the most perfect in life but I knew there had to be love there if they were able to put up with one another. Their relationship was the complete opposite of Naomi and I's, while Naomi and I were simply made for one another…Effy and Katie were what you would call…a beautiful mess. They were insane, they spent more than 90 percent of their day fighting with one another…but they worked. They obviously worked more than Naomi and I since they were now together while Naomi and I were not; and we were supposed be _made_ for one another.

"Anyway" Mum said as she helped me pull some of the equipment out of the bags I had place don't the floor and set up. "I just wish Katie understood that the only thing I want is for her to be okay…to be happy."

"She's happy mum…look at her" I said pointing at Katie who for far away was up next to the stage pretending to ticking something on a clipboard while glancing at Effy while she sang.

Mum and I both stayed looking at my sister and her girlfriend share smiles with one another and then she half-smiled at me and kept on handing me the last bit of equipment so that I could remain setting up.

"Speaking of girlfriends, how's yours? Did you bring her? Is she here?"

Before I could open my mouth to answer I heard someone in the back speak up.

"Actually, I am here…" Naomi said in a sad tone of voice.

At hearing her I closed my eyes for a minute because listening to her voice made me weak in the knees and I can say with certainty I was about to pass out. I turned around and smiled at seeing my mum hugging Naomi much more lovingly than even before and then heard them exchanging conversation while I stood behind my mum just staring.

I had to regain my composure, I had to remain standing up…remain well enough to act as if nothing was happening because the least I wanted to do was to involve my mum in all that was happening between Naomi and I. The would be the worst thing that could ever happen.

"Oh darling, I am so glad to hear that…tell Gigi that she needs to call me as soon as she's back from Ireland…" she said finally ending her conversation and then she looked at her watch, excused herself and started to walk back toward where Katie was talking to someone with a Chef's uniform.

For a moment I tried not looking at her but I knew she hadn't stopped staring at me even as my mum talked. She looked incredible beautiful. As I saw my mum finally lose herself between the crowd I turned around and started to set up again before I heard her voice once more.

"I don't even get a hello?" She said with a shaky voice as she approached me.

"Yes" I said as frigidly as I could looked down at my equipment as if not staring at it might cause it to shatter into a million pieces. "I'm sorry…hi" I finally said looking up at her after an awkward moment of silence.

"Hi" she said moving closer to me as I felt every single hair in my body stand up from the simple closeness. "I've been looking for you"

"Have you?" I said finally closing up my equipment boxes and starting to set up the camera rapidly just to move away from her without much success. As soon as I moved she moved immediately moved in front of me and watched me play around with all the buttons of my camera a bit to keep my hands steady.

"Yea" she said after a sigh. "You're kinda hard to find." She said in a bit of a sad voice.

"I've been here the entire time…just ,you know…measuring and making sure that I…"

Before I said anything else I felt her hand on my face, pulling my hair behind my eyes something that completely startled me.

"Sorry" she said when she saw me so startled. "Force of habit" she said biting her lips.

"Yea" I said looking down at my camera so that I didn't have to face her because I knew that if did I wasn't going to be able to control myself. I wanted her to kiss me so much right now that I think every single pore was screaming at her to do it. I felt like I was going to die if she didn't. And she didn't.

"It's fine" I said trying to move away from her a bit now before I was tempted to do so myself. For a minute we stood there, me looking down at my camera still and then before she could continue anything that might happen next I decided to start asking questions.

"So you got invited to the wedding?" I said turning around and starting to place the camera on the tripod that was set up behind us.

"I wasn't…I am on a date" she said rapidly as she saw me pivot around and face her immediately. "With Cook…well, not really a date…I came as his plus one because he didn't wanna come alone after he found about Keffy…"

"Keffy?" I asked a bit curious.

"It's what Panda calls your sister and Effy…their _celebrity couple_ name…JJ, Thommo and Cook have made it into a thing. You know how they are when they come up with their little inside jokes." She said giggling a bit.

"Yea" I said laughing along with her. Her laugh was so beautiful, so magical that I was lost in it for a minute.

"Wonder what they'd call us" she said still joking around. "Emilomi?" She said still laughing. This time I stayed quiet because even though I had allowed myself to relax for a moment her comment only reminded me that we were no longer together. That no matter how great it was to joke around, what was happening to us wasn't a joke at all.

"I am leaving to New York tomorrow." She said after she stopped laughing at seeing me not responding to her second joke. "I wanted to see you before I went..."

I wasn't expecting her to say that. And yes, I had imagined she was going to be leaving soon…I had imagined she may had already left but the simple act of hearing her say the words…of hearing her confirm that she was in fact leaving crushed me so hard that I thought I was going to start to cry then and there. I took a hard breath to try to calm down but it was useless because my tears were already pouring down my eyes and when she saw it she immediately came over to me and took me in her arms and started to kiss me. It was the sweetest, most wonderful most amazing kiss we had ever shared and I wanted nothing more than to remain kissing her like that and ask her to take me along with her but instead I pulled away from her and wiped the tears out of my eyes as I looked into hers.

"I am sorry" she said once more as she still held on to me by the waist and placed her forehead onto mine for a second.

"Force of habit" I said pulling her hands off of me and turning around to take a deep breath. "I know."

She stayed quiet for a second without much more to say. I started to turn back around and pressed my eyes really hard to stop myself from crying again. I didn't wanna cry. I didn't want her to go but I knew she needed to leave. I knew if she stayed I wasn't going to help myself. I knew I couldn't be near her a single minute longer.

"Emily, I think that we should maybe talk a bit more about this…and this ain't the time or place. I know that you're setting up for portraits and that's gonna be a bit but I can wait…I'll stay over there and wait for you to finish because I think we need to talk before I go…"

"There's nothing to talk about Naoms…you're leaving, I am staying…we are done…end of story."

"No" she said moving toward me as I turned around to face her again. "This cannot be the end, this isn't where it ends…Em…just give me a few hours and we could sit and talk…after you're done here…we'll go to…we'll go somewhere and we'll share a drink and we can talk about our situation…"

"I can't…" I said "I am sorry Naomi, after this I've got something…"

"Something? What do you have, Emily? What can you possibly have that's more important than talking to your best friend hours from when she's leaving to another fucking continent?"

Before I could answer it I heard another voice from my side interrupt us and I closed my eyes in pure disbelief in her impeccable timing.

"Em, you ready?" Mandy said as she walked over to where Naomi and I were talking.

"Yea…I see" Naomi said without allowing me to utter a word and she left Mandy staring at me with a puzzled face.

It was the single worst moment of my entire life.

* * *

Anyone order triple dose of angst? There you are. **Let me know what you think...review in the box below**. :)


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Well, I wasn't gonna post this until later but since I am in such an awesome mood, things are going well and I have a "potential" marriage proposal...I thought I'd spoil you all a bit and give you a few more chapters. Here is another one. Will be back with more, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Only Skins could get away with wasting time on fart noises and arse-jokes on the episode where Naomily was still not together with fifteen minutes left to the end. How they pulled it off, I still don't know. Regardless, it's time for wedding. Now let's get Fitched! Only this story is mine.

* * *

Naomi

"I fucking hate weddings" I said as I stood up off the sofa where I had been sitting for the last few hours while editing my latest piece for the magazine.

"I know…I know you fucking do Naomi, but this isn't just any wedding…this is the wedding of one of your best mates and you can't just not attend it…now get your sorry-arse up off that sofa and call him and confirm it right now."

I stood up off the sofa as I felt her small hands grab and pull me up and hand me the phone. I looked at her deep brown eyes that were looking at me as if she was challenging me to disobey and I finally rolled my eyes and started to dial.

"Fine, whatever…bitch…" I said as I heard the door open.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Cassie said as she placed her bags down on the floor of our flat and threw herself next to Karen.

"Nothing, just Naomi being a daft cow…as usual…" Karen said as I looked at her while pressing my lips and doing a bit of a vulgar gesture with my middle finger.

"Oh wow…the wedding thing again?" Cassie said a bit lost in space, as usual.

"Yes, it's been a week since Cook called and she hasn't answered his calls…he needs to confirm our attendance, you know.

"Yes, Cookie…sign me up for it…when is it again?" I said as I walked over to the sofa and sat next to Karen who had started to braid Cassie's hair a bit while they waited. "It'll just be me; I think Karen is going with Anwar…right Karen? Cook wants to know our plus one…"

"Yea, I'm bringing Anwar…I am not leaving his perverted arse alone in this city" Karen said as Cassie giggled at the thought.

"Right, God forbid you come back and he has taken on a second wife…" Cassie said laughing at her.

"Alright then, It'll be Karen and Anwar and I'll go alone…I guess…" I said a bit nervous at having to be all alone at a wedding where I knew I'd be running into Emily.

"Hey, what if you go with me?" Cassie asked as she stood up off the sofa to rub my back a bit.

"With you? You mean as my date?"

"Yea…as your date…" she said immediate.

"Oh that would be grand!" Karen said standing up and taking the phone from me. "Cookster, sign me up with Anwar and Naomi up with Cassie…send me the details via email so we could book the plane tickets, mate" she said and she hung up the phone before I could refuse the idea.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" I said taking the phone away from Karen and starting to dial Cook back to correct that.

"Because, I'd be perfect, you'll have a date for the wedding and you can show that stupid Emily you can move on from her as well…"

"Hey, watch it" I said to Karen as I felt myself cringe at the way she was talking about Emily. "That's my best mate you're talking about…"

"Your best mate? You haven't spoken to the woman in six months Naomi…she hasn't even had the common decency of calling you to ask whether you died or are alive while you're here crying your eyes out for her…that girl needs a lesson."

"Yea" Cassie said reacting a bit too late at our conversation while she played with the fishes in my aquarium as if she was a child.

"And who better to stick to Emily with then this piece of arse" Karen said grabbing Cassie by her arm and twirling her around and then smacking her on the bottom.

"Hottest piece of arse out there" Cassie said hugging Karen and laughing.

"Yea, well that's exactly my point…you think Emily is dumb enough to believe I have moved on and I am now dating fucking Cassie Ainsworth?"

"Why not?" Cassie said a bit puzzled.

"Because…Jesus you're dense woman…why would someone like _you_…date someone like _me_?"

"If I was gay I'd date you…you're gorgeous…" Cassie said moving over me and pulling me in for a kiss on the cheek.

"Well thank you but number one you're not gay and number two…I doubt your agent would be happy to hear you broke up with fucking Liam Hemsworth to start dating a random nameless magazine reporter…"

"God, you think so low of yourself Naoms…" Karen said pulling on the other side of me and walking me and Cassie over to the sofa to sit back down. "You're not a fucking nameless nobody and you fucking know it…and any girl would be lucky to have…even a Cassie Ainsworth, right baby?" she said to Cassie she gave her a peck on the lips.

"Right" Cassie said in the most innocent of voices. "Now stop being such a twat and just go with the plan…if worse comes to worse, we have a fun time with our mates and Cook and Arcia get a bit of a media frenzy for their wedding…"

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes at the thought of what was about to happen. "I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing but I guess maybe having both Karen and Cassie there would help me survive this event. They were the only reason I'd been able to survive the last few months. I guess we are going to a wedding. Fuck, I hate weddings.

* * *

Anyone else gonna RSVP to this thing? I sure am. **Review right below and let me know if you're gonna go (yuck, did that just rhyme?) LOL. **


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: So this is the last bit for now, I just got yelled at updating instead of being asleep. LOL. Thanks for your comments. Here we go!

Disclaimer: Sleep is good; updating excessively is even better. Also, the story is mine and the characters are not.

* * *

Emily

"Emilioooooo" I heard Cook's voice as I took another shot of vodka that the bartender had just served me and turned around to see him running toward me and pulling me into a bear hug.

"Jesus, Cook…pull her down…you know how she hates that shit…" Katie complained as she hit Cook in the arm enough to pull me down from his embrace.

"It's fine" I said still a bit startle. "How are you mate?" I said to Cook who took me by the arm and twirled me around.

"Not as fine as you" He said with a cheeky look on his face. "Guess six months in India does great things to the body, don't it?" he said as he checked my arse without regards to his fiancé being present.

"Fucking arse-hole" Arcia said hitting him on the arm as he took her into an embrace and started to kiss her a bit too vulgarly. "Not to worry babes, Emilio here only munches on the muff…I am just admiring…ain't nothing wrong with that right?"

Arcia rolled her eyes along with Katie and I and we all sat down on the barstools to remain drinking.

"How did you agree to marry this tosser?" Katie asked Arcia who had already downed two vodka shots and handed another two to her fiancé who was yelling something at some people behind them.

"I guess I love him you…you know…" She said looking at him with googly-eyes. "Love is fucking blind."

Katie looked at me and as I rolled my eyes and then stood up off the bar and walked over to the exit to have a smoke. I had only been there a few hours but already I had regretted coming back to Bristol to the same old shit.

I placed my headphone buds inside my ears and I pressed to shuffle through to the first station I could find on my radio app. As I heard the song start to play and placed my phone on my phone and lit up a fag and started to smoke. Music was sure to calm me down, even just a bit.

**If you were here beside me instead of in New York  
If the curve of you was curved on me  
I'd tell you that I loved you before I ever knew you  
'Cause I loved the simple thought of you**

"Really?" I said looking up at the sky as if I was actually talking to someone. "Fucking hell" I said trying to shift through my phone and turn off the song that was one of my favorite ones before but now only tortured the fuck out of me. It made me think of things that I didn't wanna think about.

* * *

_New York City, US – Union Square Park – March of 2014_

_Emily thought maybe she had waited too long to make the decision to go find Naomi in New York but she had done it anyway because her sister and Effy had insisted they wouldn't let her in their flat if she didn't. And at first the idea of it all had excited her, it had enthralled her but now that she was sitting on a really cold bench in a park right across the building where Naomi lived she was starting to doubt this was such a good idea._

_I mean she loved her, she truly did. And it hadn't taken her two weeks to realize that. It had taken her two seconds after Naomi walked away from her and Mandy to know she could never live without her. But as fate would have it as soon as she tried walking away she was painfully reminded that she was in the middle of a gig by the voice of someone she never wanted to fucking see in her life again._

_"Where do you think you're going Fitch, have you finished setting up the portraits? My uncle wanted to do a couple of sets over by the rose garden too…" Sophia said as she approached Mandy and gave her a peck on the lips. "Hi babe"_

_"Hi love" Mandy said as she pulled her now girlfriend into a warm embrace and kissed her again. "That's what I came to check…but obviously she'd been distracted and is still not ready for the portraits…why did they hire these fucking amateurs that hardly know how to work a fucking instant camera…you're uncle should've hired me." She said as they snogged carelessly in front of Emily._

_Emily felt uncomfortable as hell watching these two and having to deal with them but she had no choice. She had been contracted for the wedding and Mandy and Sophia had been sent to cover the event for the paper since it was such an important even in the Bristol Society life._

_She didn't wanna ruin the job for her mum, she knew how important it was so instead of going after Naomi like she should've she stayed quiet and remained working while Sophia and Mandy took at stab at her supposed lack of professionalism every now and then. She hoped that she would be able to finish the entire job for them in time to catch Naomi at her home before she took her flight out._

_After she found out Naomi had decided to drive out to London that same night and then take her flight from there it hurt her so much that she hadn't even been able to get out of bed for at least two weeks after that. The fact that Naomi didn't answer any of her calls or texts devastated her to no end. The only real reason she had even gotten up was because of Effy and Katie's threats. And she knew they had the best in mind, but it didn't mean this wasn't nerve-wrecking as fuck._

_She hadn't even been able to think from the three pills she'd taken before getting on the plane to New York and now that she was sitting in front of that building, so close to Naomi once again her stomach was in knots just thinking about how she was going to do this, what she was going to tell Naomi to convince her that she had made a really stupid mistake; she had win her back._

_"Fucks sake, how am I gonna do this?" She said to herself as she pulled out a fag from the pocket of her parka and lit it and started to smoke. She then pulled her phone out and went through the songs on the last song she'd been listening on the plane, still half-way through. The lyrics made her tear up immediately._

**_If our hearts are never broken and there's no joy in the mending  
There's so much this hurt can teach us both  
There's distance and there's silence, your words have never left me  
They're the prayer that I say every day_**

_She couldn't hold her tears back as she heard each and every single word Naomi told her, she couldn't take those words from her mind. And she felt really disgusted at her utter stupidity. How could she be so fucking dense?_

"Come to New York with me, Emily…don't let me go"

_**Come on, come out, come here, come here  
Come on, come out, come here, come here  
Come on, come out, come here, come here  
Come on, come out, come here, come here**_

_Those words did not depart her mind at every single second after Naomi had disappeared from her life and now she was there, watching the sun set and the neon lights of the shops and the city start to slowly immerse. She closed her eyes for a second and took the last drag of the fag she was smoking and stood up and threw it on the canister next to her. _

**_The lone neon nights and the ache of the ocean  
And the fire that was starting to spark_**

_As she started to walk over with her small bag on her arm she thought of nothing more than of everything that had gone on in the last few weeks with Naomi and how it had all landed her here. How ironic was life that the last thing she thought she might be doing a few weeks prior while she stood behind those rose bushes watching Effy declare her love for her sister Katie was that she'd be here now walking through New York city about to do the same thing with her best mate Naomi._

_**I miss it all, from the love to the lightning  
And the lack of it snaps me in two**_

_ As she listened to the song even more intently she started to feel the drops of rain hit the back of her head as she saw people start to walk rapidly around her. It was starting to rain._

_"Great…just what I needed" she said to herself as she moved along a bit rapidly toward the building that Pandora assured her was the place where Naomi lived. But the rain was getting a lot more intense than she thought; enough to cause some lighting and she ran over to take refuge below the entrance to a store right next to Naomi's building entrance._

_As she opened her bag to try to find something to cover her head with she heard a familiar voice laughing very close to where she was at. It was Naomi._

_Without regards to her open bag she smiled and started to run over to her to surprise her but before she could get there she saw something she was definitely not expecting._

_Naomi was there, in the middle of New York, in the middle of the rain suddenly pulling a skinny blonde girl she had by the waist and placing a kiss on her lips. Emily turned around immediately and as she couldn't watch a second more and she did not even hesitate on walking back to the subway station that would take her back to the airport. She had to get the fuck out of there right away._

**_If you were here beside me instead of in New York  
In the arms you said you'd never leave  
I'd tell you that it's simple and it was only ever thus  
There is nowhere else that I belong_**

* * *

"You okay, Em?" Katie's hands on the back of my shoulders startled me and caused me to pull one of my headphones out of my ears to see what she wanted.

"Yea, I am fine…I am just…a little tired. Still on India time, I guess" I said giving my sister a half a smile and then kissing her in the cheeks.

"I think I am gonna head home and rest up…Mum is gonna want to meet with us both about the preparations for Cook and Arcia's wedding tomorrow…she already texted me."

"Yea, I know…she's concerned about Cook telling her Naomi will be there and…" Katie said as she tried to hold my hand but I pulled away immediately.

I didn't even let Katie finish I simply placed the buds back on my ears and kept on listening to the song that was playing as tears kept on falling down my eyes. I quickly dried my tears and took a breath and told myself repeatedly that I could handle that. If anything six months of meditation at the beaches in Goa had taught me was peace of mind and that was what I was going to need in the next few days. That is, unless I wanted to go mad.

**Just give me a sign, there's an end and not beginning  
To the quiet chaos driving me mad  
The lone neon nights and the walls of the ocean  
And the fire that is starting to go out**

* * *

**To RSVP to the wedding of Cook and Arcia sign your name below; you may also leave a review while at it. :p**

**p.s. Song: "New York" by Snow Patrol**


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Hi my darlings, here's another bit. I may be back with more a little later. Thanks for your comments, views and reviews...you're all lovely.

p.s. Marv, I called Naomi and this is what she told me...check it out.

Disclaimer: Characters=theirs; Story=mine

* * *

Naomi

"Hi darling" I heard Cassie's voice from behind me as she pulled me by the waist onto her and gave me a kiss right smack on the lips.

"What the…what the…" Anwar to Karen said with his mouth flailed open as he stood there watching me pull away from Cassie while she cleaned her lipstick of my lips with her fingers.

"Oh yea, she does that sometimes." I said to Anwar who was still in awe at what had just happened. "Can you just…stop it Cass…this isn't funny"

"It's a little funny" Karen said as we saw the airport agent call the next person on the queue and she walked over with all three of us trailing behind her.

"I don't think it's funny, what if…what if a papparazi catches that Cassandra? How the hell am I gonna explain this? Oh my fucking lord, is this why you broke up with Liam?"

"Noooouuuu" I said rapidly as Cassie giggle with pure delight.

"I am doing it to help Naomi win Emily back…" Cassie said with her soft innocent voice before she walked over to the ticket counter to show her passport to the agent.

"Win Emily back?" Anwar said a bit confused. "What the heck is she talking about?"

"It's a long story, mate" I said to Anwar and then handed my passport over into Karen's hands.

"It isn't…Naomi's cow of a girlfriend left her just before she was coming to New York and decided to hook up with some tall-ogrery looking bitch and now she's gonna be at Cook and Arcia's wedding and so Cass is gonna pretend she's with Naoms so that she can stick it to her. That bitch." Karen said a bit proud of herself as she took her husband's passport from his hand and went back to the ticket agent.

"Oh, well I am glad that's cleared up…now it's so much more clear, a perfect story to explain to my _boss_ why our most profitable client is snogging up with another girl in the middle of JFK airport all of a sudden…how can you allow this Naomi? I thought you were my friend." Anwar said in a bit of dramatic tone.

"Hey, don't blame this on me…I am not the only one she does this shit with…"

"You mean she's done it before?" He said a bit moany.

"Only every time she gets bladdered or pilled up…or pretty much any time she had a fight with Liam or Zac…or pretty much any of her exes…"

"Fucking hell!" Anwar said to Cassie as he took her by the arm and started yelling. "Are you fucking stupid? You know how much of fucking media frenzy this will cause Cassandra? I am ready to turn this whole shebang around and nobody is going to this damn wedding unless you promise me you will never do this again!"

"Fine…whatever…I'll never do it again." She said rolling her eyes at Anwar and pulling away from him as she approached me, pulled me in for another short kiss and started laughing.

"Seriously…stop that shit Cass…this isn't funny now and it wasn't funny the day of Karen's birthday either." I said a bit upset.

"Oh no…don't you blame _me_ for Karen's birthday…you started it."

* * *

_New York, US – Outside Naomi's building – March of 2014_

_Naomi hadn't gone out too much since she had arrived in New York. In fact, she hadn't actually gone out of her flat in the last two weeks except for work meetings and to run some errands; so she didn't actually know anything about the city she had just moved in to. So when Freddy's sister Karen had invited her out with her mates to celebrate her birthday at McLaren's; British nostalgia pub she had jumped at the chance. The truth was that she missed home like she had never imagined. She missed each and every single thing about Bristol, the weather, the streets, her mum and Kirean, her friends…Emily._

_And as now she trailed back to her flat a bit too drunk to even walk properly she had to try to hold back the tears so that Cassie wouldn't notice how hurt she was. The least she wanted to do was make a bad impression on the only new friend she'd manage to make in New York so far._

_"So on this side is East 14__th__ and then all you have to do is turn left at the Forever 21 store and walk to the end of that and you'll find your building….you see? Easy-peasy" Cassie said to her as Naomi looked at her still confused with the explanation._

_"Yea, I guess…I hope I could remember that next time I go out" Naomi said with a sad smile._

_"You will…if not you call me and I'll guide you, you got my number, right?"_

_"Right here" She said holding up the phone at her new mate._

_"Good…and remember, don't hesitate to call me...day or night, I am a very light sleeper so two rings and I am your girl…"_

_"Thanks, but don't worry…I am sure I won't call you in the middle of the night for directions…I don't think I am going to be doing much walking alone at midnight…I rather stay home and veg…"_

_"Nonsense…I know you're a New Newyorker…but soon enough you'll get used to all this and probably won't be able to recognize the color of your walls from the little time you'd spend at home…there is so much to do in this city. Not at all like Bristol, trust me."_

_"Yea, I know…" Naomi said pulling her eyes down to the floor sadly. "I sure do miss home a whole lot, though"_

_"I know…that happened to me at first too" Cassie said pulling her arm around her mate's neck and starting to walk toward her building as it started to rain._

_"Except for this" She said laughing and looking up at the rain that started to pour out like crazy all of a sudden. "Come on…"_

_She took Naomi's hand in hers and they started to run over to her building laughing like maniacs through the streets and for the first time since she'd arrived in New York Naomi felt sincerely happy for a minute. As they approached her building Cassie ran even faster toward the door as Naomi tried finding her keys inside the pockets of her long coat._

_"Jesus, it's cold as hell" Cassie said pulling Naomi into an embrace as she searched for the keys with both her hands and kept on laughing._

_"You cold?" Naomi said looking straight at her and biting her lip at the face of horror she had because she couldn't find her darn keys._

_"You know my skinny arse is gonna die of hypothermia if you don't hurry up and find those keys, Naomi Campbell" Cassie said as she pulled herself over and reached into Naomi's coat pockets._

_They both laughed as Naomi felt Cassie's hands tickling her while she unbuttoned her coat and looked on the inside pockets. "Found them" Cassie finally said almost shrieking with excitement._

_"Oh Cassie…you are fucking ace…" Naomi said as she pulled her mate in to her with her left arm, grabbed her chin with her right hand and kissed her quickly on the lips."_

_Cassie looked at her for a second a bit surprised and then kissed her back again more deeply._

_"Wait…wait…hold on a second Cass. This isn't…I wasn't….I mean…"_

_"It's okay" Cass said smiling goofily. "I've been wanting to do that since Karen told me you were into fanny back at McLaren's…you're fucking gorgeous."_

_"Thanks" Naomi said turning away from her and starting to walk into her building. "You are too, but…you know this will never ever happen again. I love someone."_

_"Oh yea, me too..." Cassie said a bit spaced out. "But that's never enough…" she said with a bit of a sad tone in her voice as the approached the building's lift._

_"Yea" Naomi said looking down at the floor again as she heard her sigh and take her hand into hers._

_"They gotta love you back" Cassie looking straight into Naomi's eyes._

_Naomi pressed my lips in frustration and then held on to Cassie's hand a bit tighter as she saw the double doors of the elevator open in front of her._

_"There's that" she answered as she let Cassie's hand go and walked inside._

_"I guess next time we'll have drinks together, you can tell me about your love and I can tell you about mine…" Cassie said as she saw Naomi walk into the elevator and started to push on the buttons._

_"Yea" Naomi said sadly as she saw Cassie smile brightly. She must've looked confused because of what Cassie said next._

_"Don't worry, one day you'll smile just as much at thinking about this Emily person…it took me three years to get over this thing with Sidney…but now I can smile and love him from a distance."_

_Naomi didn't answer anything back and waved goodbye as she saw the elevator doors closing on Cassie. For a minute she stood there holding back tears as she thought that no matter how much Cassie told her she'd get over Emily she was never be able to do that. Emily was the love of her life._

* * *

**All cleared up, yeah? Now let's move on to the wedding...there's still time to RSVP right below if you'd like. Here we gooooo!**


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Before I post this chapter I just wanna say to the duchess of Keffyland...It's okay, I'll be fine...

Disclaimer: Any attempts at threatening to kill the author will be processed and prosecuted in the Fanfiction court of law. You've been warned, Keffy shippers.

* * *

Emily

"Wow, Cook really went all out on this" I said to Katie as I walked in to the place where our best friend Cook would have the reception to his wedding to Arcia.

"Yea, he said he had finally found someone that actually got him and I am glad for that…no matter how much of a tosser he is, he deserves to be happy. Everyone does." Katie said with a bit of a sad look on her face as she faced the side where Effy and Thomas were setting up their instruments along with the rest of the band.

I took her hand in mine and for a minute we stood there looking out in the rose garden where we had we had set up the tent for the reception. The truth was that it was indeed a beautiful place and I was glad that I had left the church ceremony as early as I did so that I can set up all my equipment before everyone came in. But the truth was that I had actually used that as the excuse. I hadn't actually needed so much extra time since Cook had told me he didn't want any portraits but rather just snapshots of everything, he wanted to remember his wedding from the eyes of his best friend "Emilio."

And though his gesture had been rather sweet, it had also had been very convenient for me because that gave me an excuse to get out of the church before Naomi arrived. As it turned out, according to Panda, her flight had been delayed a due to weather and her, Karen and two others hadn't been able to make it in the night before. Now it was the day of the wedding and according to Panda all four of them were driving from London to Bristol in order to make it hopefully to the ceremony and at least to the reception.

And as much as I wanted to see Naomi, because I had to admit it to myself…I was dying to see her…at the same I was going insane with nerves just thinking about what I would say to her, how we would act. How I could even face her.

Ever since I had seen her kiss that girl that day in New York I had one nothing but try to forget her, first by going mental and throwing myself into an excessive amount of drugs, alcohol and random shags with any girl that would have me and then into my recovery at the meditation center in Goa with my godmum Gina. Yes, Gina Campbell…Naomi's own mum had been the one to rescue me from the hole I had started to bury myself into. And in India I had found peace of mind, it was true…I had been able to control my anger toward all those things that had happened. I had learned to be in control of my emotions and be patient, and compassionate and kind with myself and others. And that all good and dandy while in India but as soon as I had stepped food into Bristol I had completely lost my peace and now I was nothing but a walking sack of nerves. I had hardly slept the last few nights in anticipation of the moment I'd have to see her because frankly, I didn't know what I was going to do or say.

"I think I better get going so that I can get some snaps of everyone as they come in from the church" I told Katie as I saw her retreat back to her party planner duties that were neatly written on her clipboard.

"Babe, where do you want me to put this?" Freddy said to Katie as he walked into area where we were standing waiting for the others to arrive from the church.

"Put those over by the other ones, love" she said to her now boyfriend Freddy, not before she pulled him by the sleeve of his shirt and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Right" I said looking at Katie who pulled up her right eyebrow at me with a challenging look on her face.

"What?" she said pretending she didn't why I was upset.

"What do you mean what? You know what…" I said walking with the camera in my hand toward some of the people who had started to walk into the garden toward the tent.

"Hey, you've got no right to say shit…you did the same thing with Naomi" she said walking behind me as I started to snap some shot of the guests.

"How was my thing with Naomi the same as yours with Effy?" I said upset, still trying to take shots while Katie moved around me.

"She cheated on you and you let her go…same thing Effy did to me…" She said a bit upset. "Except instead of going mental I simply just went on with my life…like a _normal_ person." She said as she watched me walk to the other side of the garden to get some shots from another perspective.

"Yea, because that's so fucking normal" I said looking over to where Freddy was now talking to Effy and laughing along with her and Thomas.

"What? Being friends with ex-?"

"No…what you two do is not a normal friendship…it's a sadistic game of musical chairs you play with your fannies. I am so fucking glad at least Cook had the common sense to get out of that Russian roulette before one of you ended up dead or something." I said as I rapidly walked over to where Cook and his new wife had arrived in a very elegant looking car and started to snap pictures of them.

She trailed behind for a minute still looking at her boyfriend and Effy laughing alone together while Thomas talked to the other band members and she shook her head and then followed me.

"Yea, well that's easy for you to say since you run away from things instead of facing them and fucking dealing with them…that's just the easiest way out. At least I fucking go on…very unlike you."

"How do you know I haven't gone on? You haven't seen me in months. I am a different person, I am not the Emily that I used to be."

"That's clear" she said holding on to my long brown hair and showing it to me. "No matter how much hair dye you use, how many random beaches and religious retreats you run off to you fucking know that you aren't over this Naomi thing…that is completely obvious. I only have to see the way you can't even hold the camera straight from the nerves…I am not your fucking twin sister for nothing Emily. You can't hide this shit from me."

"Whatever" I said walking around the crowd and moving along as I took closer shots of everyone including the bride and groom. "Now go on and get your work done while I do mine…I'd like to get the fuck out of here before I had to see…"

"...Her arrive" Katie said as she pointed out to some people walking toward where Cook and Arcia where at.

That's when I saw her, through the scope of my camera lens…there she was at the arm of some fucking blonde bitch that I couldn't help but recognize. God she looked beautiful.

"Holy fuck" I said as I felt myself falling to one side and Katie catching me before I did.

"You okay, Em?" She said as I felt all the blood rush immediately into my head and I moved over toward some trees to throw up.

"I don't know…" I said trying to hold my breath as Katie pulled my hair behind and I kept on throwing up.

"It's okay" Katie said trying to fan me with the pages on her clipboard…You'll be fine"

"No Kay, this time I don't think I'll be fine."

I didn't think I was going to be able to handle that. I had to get out.

* * *

Jesus Emsy, can't you just hold still a minute...the good part is ready to start. Stop running, Fitch! :P **What do you guys think? Shall we go on?**


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Hi everyone! I wanted to thank each and everyone one of you for supporting, reading, following and commenting on this story. It has been a great joy (and it has truly helped me cope with loads of bad things happening my life lately) but as all good things they should come to an end I am afraid this will be it...I had originally planned on writing up to Chapter 40 but I had some things come up and I knew wouldn't be able to do so for quite a bit so I tried to wrap it up as best as I could. I hope you like it. Thank you sooooo much for your support! Love you all! So...here it is...

Disclaimer: Skins belongs to them...this story was mine, but now it's all for you. :)

* * *

Naomi

The past few hours had been the most nerve-wrecking of my life, and even more so when my mates and I actually arrived (a bit late) to the wedding ceremony and found Emily wasn't even there anymore. For a moment I was relieved that she actually wasn't there because of the awkwardness that may have caused but at the same time I sort of thanked every deity there is for giving me a little more time compose myself before meeting Emily again. And boy, did I need time.

"Oh wow, this is amazing" Cass said to me as she hooped her arm around mine and we both started walking toward the garden where the reception was about to begin. The place was truly amazing, just as I may have imagined it only a bit better…certainly had Katie's touch. I looked around at everyone, trying to see if I could spot either one of the twins but I couldn't see anyone and finally I decided to head over to Cook and Arcia.

"Naomikinssss" He yelled really loudly from where he was and left his now wive's arms to run over to me and pull me into his signature hugs. I giggled at bit a his loving enthusiasm and held him as well and had to hold on to Cassie after he put me down from pure vertigo, he had to have twirled me at least five times in the air before putting me down.

As he went on to hug Karen and talk to Anwar I walked over to Arcia and congratulated her as well and introduced her to Cassie.

"Oh course I know who she is…Jesus, what a pleasure…I never in my life dreamed I'd have a celebrity at my wedding…" She said still star-struck by the sight of Cassie.

"What celebrity?" Cassie said into me ear as I looked at her with awe and kissed Cass on the cheek out of complete endearment toward my good mate. Was she really that oblivious?

As I turned around to remain looking for Emily I saw another very familiar face heading my way and I couldn't help but smile and run toward him to hug him.

"Nai, you made it!" Freddy said to me with enthusiasm and then looked at Cassie a bit in awe at seeing she was still holding on to me by the hand. "And not alone? When did this happen?" he said smiling.

"Oh…" I said letting go of Cassie's hand. "No…no…no Cassie is just a mate. You know she broke up with Liam only a few days ago…Karen and I didn't wanna leave her alone in. She's still kind of fragile" I said whispering in his ears as Cassie laughed out loud with Karen, Anwar and the others.

"Well that's too bad" he said smiling while he walked over to greet his sister and brother-in-law. "You two make a cute couple"

He left me alone with Cassie who was looking curiously out into the crowd as I saw JJ, Lara and Panda walk over to me and greet everyone and she pulled in to me and whispered something in my ear. "Which one of them is Emily?" She said as she saw me scanning around everywhere for her magnificent red hair, without much luck.

"I don't see her" I said to Cass who grabbed my arm and started to walk toward the tent with me. "It's very odd because she'd be hard to miss…" I said to my mate while we both walked next to one another.

"Why?" Cassie said with that spacey voice she always used when she was confused.

"Well for one, there's two of her…or…well…she has a twin…"

"Oh…ok…"

"And also…her hair color…" I said still scanning around everywhere. "It's a shade of red anyone would recognize anywhere…"

"Except if she dyed it…" I head a familiar voice say behind me.

I turned around still holding on to Cassie by the arm and saw her. There she was.

"Emily" I said still a bit taken by the presence of those piercing brown eyes that looked at me with pure fury. For a minute we just looked at one another and everything inside me stirred with complete adoration. She looked so beautiful with her sun-kissed skin, long brown hair, her camera hanging from her neck loosely. She looked more amazing than I had ever seen her. I felt like running toward her and taking her in my arms and just kissing her senselessly.

"Hi" Cassie's voice pulled me right out of my fog of adoration toward Emily. "I am Cassie…Naomi's…"

"Mate…" I said immediately.

Cassie looked at me a bit in awe and I just looked at Emily whose reaction softened immediately at hearing that.

"She's one of the models that works with Karen and I…" I tried to explain to Emily while I let go of Cassie's arms and moved a bit toward her.

"I know who she is…" She said taking a step back and averting her eyes from mine. "I mean…who doesn't, right?"

"Cassieeee" I heard another familiar voice yell from behind me and then I saw Effy almost crash into my tall skinny friend who took her right into an embrace and they started to hug one another.

"Jesus, I haven't seen you in ages…I saw your mum and Reuben at the supermarket the other day and she told me all the things you'd been doing and of course…of course I follow the gossip magazines so that I can see what you're up to…but Jesus, you look…you look amazing…"

Without regards to my or Emily's presence both Cassie and Effy walked together inside the tent where Anwar and Karen where with Cook and Arcia and some of other mates and they left both of us alone with each other for a second. It was so fucking awkward I could hardly take it. I actually did not know what to say. For the first time since I fucking remember I didn't have a single word to say to Emily, even though all I wanted to do was tell her I loved her like crazy and just pull her in to me and kiss her enough times so that she could believe me but in essence I just stood there, still looking toward where all our mates were talking cheerfully and I couldn't say a word.

"I guess I better go get some more shots then…" She said after a minute and she went to step away and then that's when I took her by the hand and held on to her a bit.

"Don't go" I said with the only sounds that I could utter out of my mouth. My stomach felt like it was going to be shredded into pieces at feeling the touch of her skin on mine. I was so fucking nervous.

"I think we should talk" I said still a bit shaky.

"I don't think we've got anything to talk about" she said a bit upset and started to move her hand away from me.

"We do" I said walking in front of her and taking her other hand. "We've got loads to talk about, Emily… we haven't seen each other in so long…"

"Well that tends to happen when you _move_ to another continent, Naomi…" She said pulling away from me harshly.

"I never wanted to go… I told you so many times that I would stay and you pushed me into going…"

"I only pushed you because I thought it was the best for you…because I didn't want you to regret not going…I never wanted to be the thing that stood in the way of your happiness…"

"Emily" I said walking closer to her and talking her by both hands again. "You _are_ my happiness."

She stayed quiet for a minute and I just looked her as she looked down at the floor trying to hold back her tears. She looked so fragile that I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and comfort her but I knew that if I did that this would only cause her to step off and run away, like she always did.

But at seeing the way she suddenly started to tear up I couldn't hold it much longer. I'd had about enough of this. I loved her too much to allow this to go on any further.

"You're my everything" I said as I pulled her into me and started to kiss her. She held on like a magnet to me immediately and I kissed her with the most intensity I had ever felt in my entire life. I had missed her so much during the past few months and I wanted her to feel that with each and every single kiss or touch…I wanted her to understand how I was dying without her.

"So why are you with her hen?" she said pulling away from me a bit.

"With who? I said well knowing who she meant, but not wanting her to break away from me.

"Cassie…your mate…your _mate_? I don't fucking kiss up on my mate's the way you were kissing up on her…" she said pulling back from me.

"I've never kissed Cassie…" I said trying to defend myself.

"Don't fucking lie to me Naomi…I saw it…I saw you two kissing up on each other…"

"Saw us? When?"

"In New York!" She said yelling at me. "When I went to New York …"

"What? You were in New York…when where you in New York? Why didn't you come see me?"

"I did go see you…I went to New York for _you_… to tell you that I loved you…to tell you that I couldn't live without you…and the first thing I fucking see is you snogging up that…that….skinny bitch" she said pointing toward Cassie.

"Emily we weren't…"

"Don't lie to me now…don't fucking even try lying because I can remember it just as if was today, you and her in front of your building, it started to rain and before I could walk toward you, you pull her in for a fucking kiss…you fucking broke my heart into a million pieces Naomi…"

"Emily I swear on my mother's head that nothing is going on with me and Cassie and whatever you saw…that was a misunderstanding…it was a mistake…"

"I know what I saw Naomi…I saw you two kiss and now I see you walk in on her arm parading her around to everyone as if you were together. Do you think that's fair for me? What was your plan Naomi did you come here with Cassie to throw in my face that you find someone better than me? Did you just come to the wedding to fucking show that you could find someone and I couldn't?"

"I didn't…that wasn't my…" I went to lie to her one more time but then I couldn't.

"You know what; you're right…I did bring Cassie here to parade her around and not because I have anything with her but because I thought you might still be with that bitch Mandy and I needed to protect myself…"

"Mandy? Who the fuck ever told you I was with Mandy? I'd never in my life ever be with that snake…and even if I did I am sure her mental girlfriend Sophia wouldn't approve…"

"Sophia?"

"Yes, they're together…I am sure by now they must be either married or locked up in a mental institution side by side like the snakes they both are…"

"But I thought you…I mean…when we were talking at the Wilson wedding and you…you said you couldn't talk because you had something else you had to do afterward and Mandy showed up…"

"And then you ran off…you fucking ran away without letting me a second to explain to you that Myers had asked Sophia and Mandy to cover the fucking wedding so that it could appear in the front page of the fucking paper the next day and they needed me to legally render the photographs I'd taken…"

"Oh God…so you never…so Mandy and you…"

She didn't say anything to me, she simply shrugged her shoulders and shook her head and took a deep sigh before letting tears start to run down her eyes again.

"I am so fucking stupid…" I said as I walked over to her and stood close to her and took her hands into mine again.

"I am sorry…I've fucked this up so fucking bad. I just wanna go back to the beginning…go back to the place where we started before we decided to go into this stupid little game we've been playing with each other and just tell you that I love you. Because I haven't stopped loving you…ever since…"

"Stop" She said placing her hands on my lips and then stepping back away from me. "I don't wanna hear any more. I'm tired of it…I just…I am going to go. I'll go back to my job and you go back to your girlfriend…"

"She's not my girlfriend…"

"She's not your friend either…you could see that from afar…so whatever it is she is…I hope you have more success with her than you did with me…"

"Stop it Em…stop thinking stupid things, I am not with fucking Cassie Ainsworth, okay?" I said angrily. "I've never been with her and I will never be with her because I only wanna be with you…only you…"

"I can't believe you…I can't believe that because I know what I saw…I know what I fucking saw Naomi and you tried to lie to me about it…lied straight to my face and now I can't believe a word you say…"

I stopped for a minute because I thought my heart was about to pop out my chest from pure anger. Here we were again fucking it up one more time and it was way too painful. I couldn't handle any more of it. I couldn't play these games anymore with her. If she didn't believe I loved her and she didn't want me then maybe it was time to let it go. Maybe it _was_ time to move on before we shredded each other to pieces.

"You know what Emily" I said looking straight into her deep brown eyes. "Think whatever the fuck you want…I can't do this anymore. Goodbye…"

I turned around to leave but before I could even take a step I felt her hand grab my wrist.

"No" she said with a shaky voice. "You can't do this again, you can't just leave…"

"Well what do you want me to do Emily? If you can't believe I am not with Cassie and you don't believe I love you…what's the use of me staying. Would that even make a difference?"

"Of course it makes a difference" she said after taking a deep breath. "Of course it does because I don't…I don't fucking _care_ if you are or aren't with Cassie and if you are then you fucking break up with her right this instant because you need to be _me_…you belong with _me_…you're mine." She said, as she started to cry.

I didn't even let her take a breath before I pulled her into me and kissed her passionately.

"Of course I'm yours Emily…I am all yours…each and every moment, each and every second of my life I've been all yours and nobody else's. I never wanna go anywhere else in life that doesn't have you in it."

I placed my head on her forehead and she looked at me for a minute while she caressed my face and I pulled her in to kiss her. And as I did I closed my eyes and I felt the greatest sense of peace I'd felt in my entire life. Because having Emily nearby was the only peace I'd ever known. The only peace I've ever wanted to know again.

"Why the fuck where you kissing her that day then?" She said hitting me in the arm really hard.

"Agrrr Jesus…" I said rubbing my arm a bit. "I told you…It was a mistake. I didn't mean it…she had helped me out and I went to thank her with a kiss on the cheek and I missed and kissed her on the lips instead, she took it the wrong way and kissed me back...because Cassie…she's just…she's crazy…she kisses up on anyone. Heck, look at her now." I said as I pointed at where Cassie was all snogged up on Effy Stonem while Anwar and Karen looked at them in complete awe.

For a second Emily and I both looked at where Katie was with Freddy and then noticed her suddenly look back at what has happening and just fucking snap.

"Oh shit, let's get the fuck out of here" Emily said pulling me away from what was about to happen and running outside into the garden. As we ran into the rose bushes we both tripped and fell behind them and Emily started laughing really hard as I held on to her and kissed her and pulled her on top of me.

All I could hear was the uproar of the crowd inside as I saw Katie pull Cassie outside the tent by the hair and start punching her really hard.

"Will those two never learn?" Emily said while we both looked over to where Effy had now joined in to pull Katie off of Cassie and pulled her into a very passionate kiss.

We both laughed and then she stopped to look at me for a second straight in the eyes.

"_Eres maravillosa_" she said smiling not before I pulled back in and kissed her sweetly. For a long time we stayed like that laying on the grass in that garden next to some rose bushes much like she'd found her sister once kissing her best friend Effy months prior. And she spent the entire time holding on to me as if letting go wasn't an option. And it wasn't…because both of us knew that we'd never let go ever again.

"Naoms" she said after a moment of complete silence between us.

"Yea" I said as I trailed my fingers through her long brown hair and placed small kisses on her forehead.

"Can we stay like this, for a bit?" she said in the most adorable tone of voice I'd ever heard in my entire life.

"No" I said taking in a big sigh. "Not for a bit…I wanna stay like this with you forever."

* * *

_Bristol, UK – Fitch Family Home – Summer of 1991_

_Rob Fitch had been so excited about having twins when he first found out that he hadn't even thought about the great deal of torture he had to live during the next few months. It had only been a couple of days since they'd brought Katie and Emily home from the hospital and Jenna had him running around like a chicken without a head taking care of the twins since she had had a very rough last few months with the pregnancy and had ended having Pre-eclampsia at birth. Now he was there alone, with the two babies and trying to nurse Jenna back to health and he didn't know what to do so the only thing that occurred to him was calling the only person that had ever been there for them through crazy teenage marriage and Jenna's pregnancy, Gina Campbell._

_"Hey mate, I am sorry it took so long… I had to pretty much pack my entire house to go out one afternoon so you could imagine all the things I had to bring to stay here a week while your mum comes in from Liverpool."_

_"It's fine Gigi…look at this precious little one" He said looking at baby Naomi and giving her a kiss on the forehead while he held Emily in his arms._

_"Is this my Emily?" She said looking over at the baby he held in his arms. "Yup, how do you even do that?" He said surprised at seeing that Gina could tell the twins apart already._

_"I am her godmum, aren't I?" She said smiling. "Also, she has the letter E written on her foot with magic marker Rob…E for Emily, I reckon. Does mother goose up there know you're branding her children like cattle Robert Fitch?"_

_"Oh God, no…and don't you tell her anything…I finally got her and Katie asleep upstairs and that's how I'd like them to stay. I love my Katie but boy is she a hassle…I can't imagine how much trouble she'll be as she gets older."_

_"And Emsy?"_

_Before Robert could answer he heard Jenna yelling up there for him and then Katie start to cry._

_"Oh Lord Jesus, will I ever rest?" he said putting baby Emily down in the crib he'd set up downstairs. As he put her down Emily started to fuzz up and then cry a bit and he looked at Gina like a deer in headlights without knowing what to do._

_"It's fine, I'll take care of this…you go upstairs" She said placing her right hand on Emily and caressing her while she held baby Naomi on her left shoulder._

_With all the commotion upstairs and at hearing Emily crying, Naomi woke up immediately and started to cry herself._

_"Shit" Gina said in a bit of whisper. "This is harder than I thought."_

_She heard another yell from upstairs from Rob asking her for help and she didn't know what to do so she put baby Naomi down next to Emily._

_"Alright you two, mind each other for a second while I go see what the heck the two crazies upstairs are up to now."_

_She went upstairs and found Rob and Jenna fighting and told them to chill out and took crying baby Katie from Jenna's arms._

_"Robert, go downstairs to mind the other two and I'll stay up here with this cow" she said looking at Jenna who had her arms crossed and looking away from her husband and best friend._

_Rob went downstairs quickly and saw Naomi and Emily were both asleep, Naomi had her arm around his baby daughter almost as if they were hugging one another. He sighed with relief and sat down next to the crib and closed his eyes for second to rest them._

_Minutes later Gina came downstairs alone to check up on how quiet it was and looked at Rob who opened his eyes immediately and then looked at the girls._

_"Oh that is precious" she said as she watched her daughter and goddaughter fast asleep so close one another._

_"I know" Rob said smiling and looking at the babies. "I think its love at first sight"_

_Gina tried holding her laughter back at the thought at the irony of that and how much Jenna might hate the idea of that ever happening. She found it extremely amusing…so much that she actually had to pinch herself on the thigh to prevent from laughing and risk waking up the babies._

_"You think they'd manage to stay like that for a bit?" Robert said to Gina while he still looked at the babies sleep._

_"Gosh yes" Gina said smiling. "I hope they stay like that forever."_

* * *

And that's our show...Hope you've liked reading it as much as I've loved writing it. **As always your reviews are welcomed**! Happy Valentines day my loves! See you next time! :)


End file.
